Building a Life
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Newlyweds Jack and Elizabeth Thornton move to small town, Riverton Maine to begin building their new life.
1. Chapter 1

Riverton, Maine

"No peeking, babe. Your eyes are closed, right?"

"Yes, Jack. My eyes are closed and even if they weren't, this crazy blindfold does the trick."

"Good. We're almost there."

"That's wonderful. Does this place we are going have a bathroom? I really need to use it." They'd been driving for three hours, down from Augusta. Although they could be in New Hampshire for all she knew.

"Yes, there's a bathroom. Well, an outhouse."

"Jack Thornton! Please take me to civilization so I can use a real bathroom."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Elizabeth? We went bungee jumping and zip lining in Cabo."

"Apparently I left it there. Now may I take off my blindfold?"

He pulled into a small gas station and gently untied her blindfold.

"Where are we?"

"I believe you asked for civilization. Can you grab me a soda and maybe some snacks for us?"

"You don't want real food? How much longer until we get to where we are going?"

"So many questions," he teased. "When are you going to trust me?"

"When we've been married longer than a month." She kissed his perfect lips and ran into the gas station.

It had been a perfect month in his opinion. The perfect summer wedding, followed by an even more perfect honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas. Then, they returned home to Augusta where they had a studio apartment and he told her they were hitting the road again for a the weekend before real life started.

The twist was, real life was going to be in Riverton as soon as he convinced her.

"Alright, babe. I got you a soda and some snacks," she announced a few minutes later, holding up a paper bag.

"Great. I'm done pumping gas so let's go."

They got back in the car and he stared at her. "What are we waiting for?" she asked.

"Blindfold."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Only about five more miles by my calculations." She sighed and tied the blindfold back on. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Mmhm." Yes, she was being a bit grumpy, but in reality, the road trip had been pretty fun until the blindfold came out.

Less than ten minutes later he stopped the car again. He got out, walked to her side and opened her door.

He took her hand and led her a few feet. "Alright. Take your blindfold off."

She did and slowly opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust. "Where are we?"

"Riverton, Maine. About thirty minutes east of Portland."

"And where are we right now?"

"Our new house."

"Are you serious? It only has half a roof."

"Currently."

"Now I remember telling you I was tired of house hunting and for you to just find us one..."

"So I did."

"Jack, we can't live here. We could die of exposure."

"Its summer. Nice try. Now I need you to envision it. You have a great imagination so I know you can do this." He pointed to the roof. "We will fix the roof, fix the steps on the front porch. Paint and fix the railings and the fence around the yard. Fix the barn out back so we can have chickens and a horse someday."

"What does the inside look like?"

"It needs work. The floors are in good condition but it needs paint and we need to rip out a wall or two."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Four and two bathrooms with room for a third. Plenty for our family."

Elizabeth turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her forehead in his neck. "Our family". Those words meant the world.

They were going to foster children and hopefully adopt a few too. They needed a home as big as this one to make that happen.

"How long before we can live in it?"

"It will probably take almost a year to completely finish but we could probably move in sooner."

"And until then? Please don't say the words tent and outhouse."

"I rented a fifth wheel. Its hooked up to the electrical and septic."

She turned and stared, picturing it. "Let's do it."

"You sure, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I don't suppose the fifth wheel has Wi-Fi?"

"No, but Vera's café has it. It's just down the road about a mile."

"When do we move here?"

"Two weeks. I'll give my notice at my job and we can pack up and drive down."

…..

That night, they decided to campout in the fifth wheel. First, they went and found a cute little Chinese restaurant in town and brought the food back to eat it at their little table.

Elizabeth always read her fortune cookie before her meal. This night was no exception. "All your dreams are going to come true," she read. "Already have, so I guess it knows what it's talking about."

"Well, that's good, but mine is way behind." He handed it to her with a chuckle.

"Marriage is in your future." She giggled. "Unless you plan on taking a second wife."

"Are you serious? I can't handle the one I've got." She nudged him with her toes.

"Very funny."

After dinner, he showed her the blueprints for the house but she was having trouble imagining it so he took her inside.

"So we will knock down this wall here between the kitchen and dining room and this one into the living room so that we will have a big open area."

"Better to see the kids with."

"Exactly. We will refurbish the fireplace here, maybe whitewash the brick or paint it."

Elizabeth could see them sitting on a big L-shaped couch by the fire in the winter, a toddler curled up on her lap. "Sounds good."

He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "We need new appliances and I'm going to do a herringbone backsplash and quartz countertops on the counters and enlarge the island." She imagined eating breakfast there, cozy and happy.

He took her upstairs to the bedrooms. "This carpet is nasty. So at the very least we need to replace it, unless you want wood floors up here too."

"I do, yes."

"Alright. This one right next to the master, I thought we could do as a nursery for a baby or toddler. Then the next one is larger so I thought maybe a couple bunkbeds."

"And the one across the hall? Can we make it a girl's room/guest room?"

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Great." A white rocking chair by the window with a pink cushion to match the sheer pink curtains popped up in her mind.

The master was a large room with three tall windows and a walk in closet. The master bath needed to be retiled and needed a new vanity, sink, toilet, and shower.

"This is a huge job, hon."

"It is. I'm going to see if there are any guys needing work around here."

Elizabeth knew that moneywise, they were in a good position. Jack had received an inheritance when his grandfather Jack passed away. He was going to use it partly for starting his business and the other part for buying a house. They also had both saved for the last two years, putting every penny they earned away that didn't need to be put towards necessities or bills.

Jack had bought the house for much less than they had planned to spend on a home because of its condition. That left the money they had left in the house fund to pay for renovations. Also, since Jack was the one doing the most work, it would be cheaper than paying someone else.

They had a separate fund for foster care and adoption fees and such and then another for emergencies. Elizabeth herself had a trust fund that she would have access to in a year and a half when she turned twenty five. That was just going to be something they had and invested but didn't touch.

She felt Jack step behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just can't believe we are finally doing this." She leaned back against him and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to finally help the children."

Jack loved every single thing about Elizabeth, but the one thing he fell in love with first years before was her heart and its capacity to love.

They had discussed it at length before getting married and both came to the conclusion that helping children who needed homes and a family was going to be a priority. If after tackling that they decided to have their own biological children, their family would be stronger for it.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," she told him. "See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." He stayed in the house a bit longer, just thinking and planning. He could hardly wait to move and start demolition. That was the best part of the whole thing. It was like starting with a blank slate and this blank slate was the start of something big for them.

He wandered into the fifth wheel a bit later and stopped at the gorgeous, tantalizing sight before him. Elizabeth was standing on her toes looking through the cupboards, dressed in short pink plaid shorts and a short white tank top. Her long dark curly hair hung damp down her back.

Her long legs were tan from sunbathing in Cabo a few weeks before. His fingers itched to touch the soft, smooth skin of her back. So he did. He couldn't help it.

"I'm sure you have no earthly idea what you are doing to me right now, looking like that."

She giggled as his fingers inched around to her bare stomach, slipping just under the hem, his lips tickling her neck. "I think I know."

He turned her and gave her a slow, deep kiss and forced himself to walk away. "I uh…I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." She blushed and headed up to the loft where the bed was to wait.

…..

Jack watched her sleep, her curls spilling over her shoulder as she faced him, a peaceful expression on her face. This will never get old, he thought to himself. She would always make his heart fill with love just by being near him.

Her eyes popped open and she smiled. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she whispered.

"I love you."

"That doesn't answer my question, babe, but I love you too."

"I'm so glad you are willing to do this whole thing. The moving, the reno, the living in a fifth wheel."

"Anywhere you go, I will go. I want this too. All of it."

"You are going to be a great mom, Elizabeth."

"I'm going to try."

"You will be and the kids are going to be so lucky to have you in their lives, even if it's only a short time."

She moved over closer and leaned her head on his chest. "Thank you for saying that."

"It's true."

"You are going to be an awesome dad, Jack."

"I hope so."

…..

The next morning, they drove to Vera's café for breakfast. They sat down and an older woman, about seventy or so walked over. "Good morning, folks. My name is Vera. What can I start you with?"

"Coffee, please," they said in unison.

"Will do. Be back in two shakes."

She was back quickly, two large mugs in her hand and the coffee pot in the other. "You two just passing through town?"

"Actually, we're moving here," Elizabeth told her with a smile.

"That right?"

"Yes, ma'am. We just purchased the house on Spruce St.," Jack told her.

"You are going to live there?"

"Eventually. It needs some work."

"That's a fact," Vera agreed with a laugh.

"Do you happen to know where I can post a flyer or a notice? I need to find someone that has the skill to help me renovate our home."

"I can spread the word, young man, but I know just the person."

"Who is that?"

"My grandson Jesse Flynn. He recently lost his job and moved back here, hoping to find something. His wife Clara is pregnant and so they are staying with me until they find something else."

"Has he remodeled houses before?"

"Yes, siree. That's what he does. He is pretty darn talented too, if I do say so myself."

"Great. Can I give you my phone number so he can give me a call?"

"Of course. Now what can I get you two to eat?"


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, Augusta

Elizabeth packed up their little studio apartment while Jack worked. This day, Julie, her sister, had come to help and keep her company.

"I can't believe you are leaving Augusta. I am so jealous."

Julie was twenty years old and had dreamed of leaving town since she was young. "You'll get your chance."

"Maybe I should transfer to a college in like Arizona or something."

"Are you that desperate?"

"Yeah." She went to Augusta Community College and she couldn't make up her mind if she wanted to study art or something entirely different.

"Is life here really that bad?"

"Says the girl who just married the perfect guy and is moving away in a week."

"You make it sound like being married is easy and that our life will be perfect."

"Won't it be?"

"No. No one's life is perfect. We are going to be living in a fifth wheel, Julie. It will take almost a year to get the house done so that we can start the foster process. During that year, I won't see that much of Jack. He will be working on the house and starting his new company."

"Sounds like an adventure to me."

"I guess it is."

"It is Elizabeth. You are getting to live out your dreams and I am stuck living with Mom."

"Mom is great."

"Mom is overprotective."

"She has the right to be that way. After Dad…."

Elizabeth's mind traveled back three years to when her Mom sat her and Julie down in the living room with tears running down her face and told them that their Dad had been killed in a carjacking. He had been driving home from work and stopped at a red light. Some guy in a mask, according to witnesses, broke his window and shot him, pulling him out of the car and leaving him on the road to die while he drove off.

Since that time, Grace Thatcher was afraid to let Julie out of her sight. It even took a lot of convincing for her to let Elizabeth get married and it had been three years and she knew Jack.

"I know, but nothing is going to happen to me. She just thinks everything is too dangerous. I can't live like that anymore, Beth."

"Julie, mom lost the love of her life in a very harsh way. You can't expect her to just snap out of it."

"Of course not but…."

"No buts. Remember how you felt when Dad died and then multiply it times one hundred. She has to sleep without him every night. She can't talk to him, get his opinion or advice on anything. He won't kiss her goodbye or good morning anymore. He is gone forever. Remember that when you get the urge to just leave her."

"I'm not being selfish, Beth."

Elizabeth looked at her sister and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

As she was drinking, Jack walked in. "Hey, baby," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just frustrated with Julie I guess."

"Well, don't worry. I'll leave and get out of your hair," Julie said as she entered the room from the bathroom.

"You don't need to leave, Julie," Jack told her.

"Yeah, I do. I'll miss you."

He watched his sister-in-law leave and his wife make no effort to stop her.

"Babe, what happened?"

"She kept talking about moving away because Mom is overprotective and I told her to put herself in Mom's shoes. No one to kiss goodnight or sleep next to…" Elizabeth wiped her cheeks. "She doesn't get it, Jack."

"Get what?"

"How devastating it would be to lose your husband. I can't even imagine it."

"How could she understand, Elizabeth? She's never been in love. Never married. She doesn't know what that's like."

"She thinks you and I have the perfect life and it's just going to be one big adventure."

Jack gave his wife a hug and held on. "I know it's not going to literally be perfect, but it's perfect for us. It's what we worked so hard to save for. I like to think it will be an adventure and I happen to think you are absolutely the perfect one for me."

"She was being so selfish."

"Was she? Or just naïve?"

"I don't know what Mom will do if Julie leaves too."

"She will be just fine. Your mom is a strong woman. All the Thatcher women are. Strong and stubborn," he said, kissing her lips.

As he grabbed lettuce, tomato, roast beef, and mustard from the fridge, she sat at the island. "You're saying I overreacted."

He looked at her as he grabbed the bread and a knife and made his sandwich quietly.

"And that I need to call her and apologize."

He cut the sandwich in half and handed one half to her. "Love you."

After she ate her half, she took out her phone and dialed Julie's number.

"What, Beth?"

"Will you please come back? I think we need to talk."

"I don't really like being called selfish so I think I'll just go to the movies or something."

"I didn't call you…." Elizabeth stopped talking when she saw Jack's expression. "I'm sorry, Julie. I didn't mean to suggest that you were selfish. Will you please come back?"

"Can I move with you and Jack?"

"Nope. Nice try."

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. "I'll be right in."

Jack gave Elizabeth a kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Julie walked in and put her purse on the counter. "Bye, Jack."

"You were just outside weren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah."

"You really want to leave Augusta?"

"Yes I do."

"Then, maybe you need to tell Mom. Patiently and with an open mind."

"Will you come with me?"

"Nope, dear sister. You are an adult. You can do it on your own."

…..

The next day, Elizabeth sat down at the table in the apartment to work on her first children's book. She was almost finished. Her ultimate goal was to be published by a real publisher.

She currently worked for one online magazine writing articles about organizing your home and other lifestyle subjects and another one published her fiction short stories. But she really wanted a book published.

Just as she was going to type her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name. "Hey, Charlotte."

"Hi, dear. I was wondering if you and Jack would like to come for dinner sometime before you leave? Tom plans on making homemade pizza."

"We have tomorrow night free."

"Great!"

"Do you want us to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just yourselves. Seven sound good?"

"Sounds great."

Once they hung up, she fired off a text to Jack to let him know and got back to her book.

It was Monday which was date night for Jack and Elizabeth. They made a commitment to either go out or stay in every Monday night but to spend it only with the two of them. This morning, he had told her it was date night in so he was grabbing takeout and they would watch a movie on Netflix.

She worked for two more hours and then headed off to shower. When she emerged thirty minutes later, he was just walking in the door with Italian from Richie's.

"Oh, yum!" she said, walking over and taking the bags from him.

"No eating without me. I need to take a quick shower."

"You're gonna make me sit here and smell this food while you take a shower?

That's a bit mean, husband." He kissed her sweetly.

"You could join me."

"I just took one."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom. "At least keep me company."

He walked out for a minute and grabbed his clean clothes and came back in.

As he showered, she told him that her book was tantalizingly close to finished.

"Where do you send it next?"

"I'll send it to my editor and then to my artist to add pictures to the pages. Then it goes to the publisher."

"That's so exciting, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, well, I have no idea if it's any good or if anyone will buy it."

He peeked from behind the shower door. "I'm sure it will be a huge hit, but even on the remote chance it's not, our kids are gonna love it just because you wrote it."

"Thanks, Jack." It really helped that he had such confidence in her.

"People like your short fiction stories for Tabletop Magazine, right? Or they wouldn't keep asking you for more."

"I guess."

He got out and towel dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Listen, sweetie, you are talented. Even when we were in tenth grade and we wrote stories in literature class, you always got A's. You can do this. I know you can."

She gave him a kiss. "Thanks, hon. I appreciate that."

A few minutes later they had their plates of food, glasses of wine, and were seated on the couch.

"I'm glad we didn't pack the plates yet. Not sure lasagna and paper plates would work too well," he joked. "Would probably end up wearing it."

She kissed his cheek. "Let's forget about moving for now and just pick a movie."

"Deal."

…..

The next day, Elizabeth finished packing almost everything so that on Thursday when they retrieved the moving truck, they could just move everything on there for the trip to Riverton on Saturday.

That evening they headed over to Jack's parent's house about three miles away for their goodbye dinner.

"Tom and Faith are here?" Jack mentioned when he saw his brother and sister-in-law's minivan. "I guess I thought it would be just us and Mom and Dad."

"Now that I think about it, she didn't mention how many people were coming. She just asked if we wanted to come."

"Well, let's go have some pizza."

Everyone chose their own toppings and made their own pizzas which ended up being a lot of fun.

After dinner, they sat in the living room and talked. Charlotte disappeared for a moment. When she came back, she had a large bag in her hands which she sat in front of Elizabeth and Jack.

"What's this?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Open it."

Charlotte sat back down next to her husband, tears in her eyes.

"Blankets? Charlotte, did you knit these? There must be at least a dozen in here."

"I did. First, Tom and I want you and Jack to know how proud we are of you. Moving away to a different town, remodeling a large home while living in a small fifth wheel all so that you can provide for children who have no one. That is such a wonderful thing to do and that got me thinking. These children, even if you only have them for two weeks, two months, or two years, are going to be our grandbabies. I wanted to give them something that will not only keep them warm, but maybe help comfort them wherever they end up."

Elizabeth allowed her tears to flow as she stood and hugged her in-laws. "Thank you so much. I'll make sure I tell them that Nana Charlotte made these just for them."

"And just to warn you, we will be coming to visit. Three hours isn't that far away."

"I hope so. I'm going to need help from time to time, I'm sure."

"You're going to do just fine, Beth. I know it."

As they laid in bed that evening, Elizabeth smiled. She was excited for this new chapter in their lives to begin. It was so exciting and she knew that they would be blessed for their efforts.

Children were a gift from God and she was going to do her best to take care of and love the ones they were given.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, moving day

They left Augusta about eight in the morning after eating one last breakfast at the coffee shop in town.

Jack drove the moving truck, Elizabeth her old Volvo, and Charlotte and Tom drove Jack's truck.

The three hour drive went by quickly and before they knew it, they pulled into the circle drive at 121 Spruce St.

"Home sweet home," Elizabeth said to herself as she got out.

"Wow! I love it!" Charlotte said, clapping her hands. "It will be beautiful when it's all finished."

Jack and Tom started moving everything from the moving truck to the house for storage when another vehicle pulled in.

"Hello!" a man about their age called out as he helped his very pregnant wife out of the car.

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted. "I'm Elizabeth Thornton."

"Jesse Flynn and this is my wife Clara."

"Oh! Nice to meet both of you. Vera's nephew, right?"

"That's me."

Jack and Tom came out of the house and walked over. "Hi, I'm Jack. This is my Dad, Tom."

"Jesse Flynn."

"Oh great! It's good to meet you."

Jesse went to help the men move the heavy items while the women headed to the fifth wheel where there was air conditioning.

Elizabeth suggested Charlotte and Clara sit on the benches by the table while she grabbed bottled water that she knew was in the fridge from two weeks before.

"Its good to meet you, Clara. I'm excited to meet someone so soon after moving here."

"Me too. We've only been here about a month so I don't know many people yet."

"Vera told us you're staying with her?"

"Yes. Hopefully we will find a place to stay soon, but Vera said we are welcome to stay no matter how long it takes." Elizabeth watched her wince and rub her tummy.

"When are you due?"

"Three weeks but I'm ready. This little princess can come any time she likes."

"A girl? That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. That house is pretty big for two people, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Yes, well, we are going to be foster parents and adopt too. So it won't be just us forever."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get attached?" She covered her mouth, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I tend to speak before thinking."

"Don't worry, dear," Charlotte told her. "We all do."

"Honestly, Jack and I want to provide a home for children that need one. Temporary or not, we will love each one as if they are our own."

"That's a really amazing thing to do," Clara said. "Really amazing."

"Thank you. Its just something we have always wanted to do. Any names picked out for the little princess?"

"We are naming her after both of our mothers. Sophia Rose."

"That's a beautiful name."

Inside the house, the men had moved the furniture into a room just past the stairs and covered it with sheets. Then they stacked boxes on top and around it.

"This house has great potential," Jesse told Jack and Tom.

"It does. I can't wait to get started."

"Me either!" Jesse and Jack had agreed that they would start demo the next day.

"I'm glad to have your help. Do you happen to know of anyone else that needs work?"

"Not at this point but since Aunt Vera knows, she will pass it along."

"I can stay for a few days, son," Tom offered.

"We don't really have a guest room yet, or I'd take you up on that."

"There's Riverton Inn on the west side of town. Its looks pretty nice from what I can see," Jesse told them.

"Maybe your Ma and I can make a week out of it."

"That would be great. Elizabeth would love having Mom around."

"I'll go mention it to her."

….

That evening, Tom and Charlotte got a room for the week at the Riverton Inn while the two young couples headed to Vera's for dinner.

After ordering their food, Clara asked how long Jack and Elizabeth had been married.

"Six weeks," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Pretty perfect weeks," Jack agreed, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "What about you two?"

"Three years, four next month," Clara told them.

"Where did you meet?" Elizabeth asked.

"In high school. We started dating our senior year and got married two years later."

"We met in high school too. We liked each other for a few years but didn't date until I graduated. Jack was a sophomore in college."

"Oooh, dating an older man," Clara joked.

The foursome laughed. "Something like that."

"So how do you become foster parents?" Clara asked.

They ate as Elizabeth explained the process.

"So you might be able to adopt one of the foster kids you take in?"

"Its possible. It depends on their circumstances."

As Jack and Elizabeth were driving home, Elizabeth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak with Elizabeth Thornton?"

"This is Elizabeth."

"Hello. My name is Abigail Stanton. I'm the social worker in the Riverton/East Portland area. Do you have a moment?"

"Of course."

"I got your name from Sally Reynolds in the Augusta office. She said you and your husband had your foster training and are open for placements?"

"We did train, yes, but we just moved to Riverton today and are living in a fifth wheel until our home is done being remodeled."

"Does the fifth wheel have a second bed?"

"Let me ask." Elizabeth put her hand over the mouth piece of her phone. "Hon, does the fifth wheel have a second bed?"

"Yes. You move the table down and fold the cushions over."

"Mrs. Stanton? My husband says it does."

"I'll keep that in mind. We should get you set up for a home study. Now the reason I'm calling today is because I was wondering if you'd be open to helping out at Haven House."

"What is Haven House?"

"It's a girl's group home run by Molly Sullivan and Florence Blakely. Two lovely women with a lot of patience, however, they need a break. There are five little girls, ranging in age from ten years old down to eighteen months."

"I would love to help."

"Great. How does tomorrow at eight am sound?"

"Its perfect. Can you text me the address?"

"I will do that shortly. Thank you, Elizabeth. "

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth squealed when she hung up.

"What's up, babe?"

"I'm going to help out at Haven House. It's a girl's group home! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"That's great."

"I wonder what I'll be helping with? I'm open for anything."

Jack grabbed her hand and smiled. It made the whole move and uncertainty of starting a new life completely worth it to see Elizabeth so happy.

….

Elizabeth woke up early, showered, and dressed in comfortable clothes. Then she made them eggs and toast on the tiny stove.

"Babe, breakfast is ready," she told Jack who was stirring in bed.

"Aright, thanks." He sat up, ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up in six different directions.

"You're so cute when you do that," she said, giggling.

He walked down the two steps wearing just his boxers, a grin on his face. "Oh yeah? How cute?"

"Pretty darn cute." She kissed his lips and handed him a plate. "Eat up."

"So why did Abigail want to know if we have a second bed?"

"She said they need to schedule a home visit but I'm thinking we might be able to do a weekend placement or something."

"Wow. That would great. A good way to test the waters."

He held out his hand to her and they bowed their heads. "Dear, Heavenly Father. Thank you for this food and bless the hands that prepared it. Please help us to recognize your will in our lives as we get situated here in Riverton and to work along with it. Please bless Elizabeth as she helps the children at Haven House today. Through your son, Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen."

As soon as she finished eating, she stood and washed her plate. "Alright. I'm going to go."

He stood and gave her a hug. "I love you, baby. Have fun."

She kissed him and smiled. "You too. I know how much you love demo day."

"It's the best!"

"Love you," she said, grabbing her keys and purse and walking out the door.

….

Haven House, outskirts of Portland

"This binder will tell you what you need to know about the children," Abigail told her, handing her a big, thick book. "Allergies, medications, a short family history, reason they are in foster care, any behavioral issues. Things like that."

"Alright, thank you."

A red haired woman, about Abigail's age walked in, a dark brown haired toddler on her hip.

"This is Molly Sullivan and she has Taylor in her arms. Molly, this is your helper for the day, Elizabeth Thornton."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a pleasant smile.

"You too. How can I help?"

"Well, we need to get breakfast on the table."

"I can cook that, or if you'd rather, I can hold Taylor."

"Why don't you take Taylor and we can talk a bit."

Elizabeth walked over and held her hands out to the little one. "Hi, sweetie. Can I hold you?"

Abigail smiled as the girl immediately went to Elizabeth. "Okay, I can see everything will be just fine here. Let me know how everything goes, Molly."

"Will do. Thanks, Abigail."

Elizabeth leaned against the counter and cuddled Taylor as she laid her little head on her shoulder. "So, what are you making for breakfast this morning?"

"We are going to make scrambled eggs and then fresh fruit salad."

"Do all the kids eat the same things? I mean, does Taylor eat what the older kids eat?"

"Yeah. It's easier to feed them all the same. Otherwise, we'd be making five different meals and it would take forever."

"That makes sense."

A dark haired woman walked in with the four other children. "Good morning," she said as she helped the children into their seats.

Elizabeth could see the light haired child with pink glasses who was about five had Down's syndrome and was about the happiest of the group.

Elizabeth walked over and smiled at everyone. "I'm helping out today. My name is Elizabeth."

The happy girl waved at her and grinned. "Well, hi there. What's your name, sweetie?"

"Autumn," she told her with a giggle and a slight hesitation of speech.

"That's a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"Um, twenty….five!"

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?"

She shrugged but the smile stayed on her face.

"She's five," the oldest girl told her. "She doesn't know a lot."

Florence squatted next to the older child. "Carrie, that was uncalled for. You owe her an apology."

"Why? She doesn't even understand what I said!"

"Please go sit on the stairs. You know the drill. Ten minutes time out."

Thankfully Autumn seemed oblivious to what was happening because she was giggling with the remaining two girls.

"If they misbehave and don't change their behavior, they get a timeout on the stairs. One minute for each year. She's ten, so ten minutes." Florence watched as the girl stomped off to sit on the stairs.

Elizabeth met the blonde sisters, eight year old Ellie and seven year old Joy and then helped fill milk cups and gave everyone fruit.

Then she helped little Taylor and Autumn fold their hands for the blessing.

"Men!" Taylor yelled when the prayer was done.

"Good job, Taylor," Elizabeth told her. She clapped and smiled, a dimple showing up in her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled back. She couldn't help but imagine her and Jack's table filled with children just like this one day in the not too distant future.

"Thank you," she whispered, sending her appreciation skyward. "This is wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

While Elizabeth was helping at Haven House, Jack, Jesse, and Tom tore down walls and kitchen cupboards on the first floor of the house.

"Jack, look at this." Jack walked over to where Jesse was concentrating. "We have an issue."

Jack looked at the botched and pretty much illegal electrical work that was in the wall. "That is so dangerous. Total fire hazard." He looked at Jesse. "Don't suppose you know a good electrician in town, do you?"

"No, but I can ask Aunt Vera."

"I have another idea." Jack pulled out his phone and called a guy he knew in Portland. "Hey, Jeff. Jack Thornton."

"Jack, good to hear from you."

"Thanks, you too. I just moved to Riverton and I'm doing a remodel that needs a lot of electrical help and a new roof. Got anyone you'd recommend?"

"Absolutely. For electrical, Manny Alvarez. He has done a lot of work for me. Also Bill Avery for the roof."

"Great, can you text me their numbers, please?"

"Sure can."

"Thanks, Jeff. I owe you one."

"Well, once you're finished with your project, get in touch with me. I'll keep a position open for you. I could use you on my team.

"Well, this project is going to take quite a while."

"Whenever. Just give me a call."

"Thanks, Jeff. I appreciate that."

Jack and the guys finished demolishing the downstairs while they waited for Manny and Bill to call Jack.

"Hello?" Charlotte called over the pounding of sledge hammers.

"Hey, Ma."

"Hey. I got some barbecue from the place in town. Time for a break."

It was dinner time so they stopped and followed her into the backyard where there were nice shade trees.

Jack's phone rang as they walked to the shade.

"Hey, baby. On your way home?"

"Hey. Yeah. I'm about to leave."

"How was it?"

"I'll tell you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Drive safe."

"I will."

He listened for her car. As soon as he heard it, he hurried to the front yard.

She rushed into his arms. "Honey, I missed you today."

"I missed you too," he said with a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was so great. This is what I want for us. These children need us."

"Those exact children?"

"Well, no…maybe not…but children like them. I'm so happy we are doing this. Your mom and dad are here?"

"Yeah. Mom brought dinner. Jesse is here too."

"Alright. But tomorrow night, just you and me, ok?"

He kissed her and smiled. "Music to my ears."

….

That night, she told him about the kids, but the majority of the time they talked about Autumn.

"Jack, she tugged at my heart. The fact that people in her life didn't want her just because she's different….gosh. She is funny and beautiful and she's so happy. I think maybe it's a blessing that she might not know why she doesn't have parents. That way she doesn't feel neglected. As far as she knows, everything is fine."

"That's why I fell in love with you, baby. You have such a huge heart."

"You would love her too, Jack."

"I'm sure I would."

"What if we adopted her?"

"Is she up for adoption?"

"I don't know."

"And right now, our house isn't livable."

"No, but we have the second bed."

"And, honey, do you think we are up for all the things Down's syndrome might bring?"

"We could do research and I'm ready for anything. These kids will all have issues. Hers just happens to be physical."

"Let's think about it and pray about it, alright?"

She nodded and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For not just shooting down my idea."

"I will try not to ever do that, Elizabeth. I want you to always feel comfortable enough to tell me anything that is on your mind."

"You're a good husband."

"You make it easy." He moved her closer and closed his eyes to go to sleep. However, his heart and mind were making it impossible. Now he wanted to meet the little girl that had stolen his wife's heart.

He ran his fingers through her curls as she drifted off and his mind thought of a time when they would be parents. Hopefully not too far away.

He had the urge to walk around so he slowly got up, slipped a t-shirt over his head, and walked outside.

He sat down on the partially fixed porch and stared up at the multitude of stars. It was beautiful in the country. Quiet. No traffic. Frogs and crickets singing their songs, not a care in the world.

"Thank you," he prayed. "Thank you for everything you give us. I am so grateful for Elizabeth and my parents and for the opportunity to make a difference in these children's lives. Please help us to be patient and listen for your guidance when it comes to expanding our family."

"Jack?" He looked up and smiled, offering his hand. She took it and sat next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just praying."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "About what?"

"Thanking Him for our amazing life and asking for patience."

"We do have a pretty amazing life, don't we?"

"Yeah. We are getting more opportunities than most people our age have."

"Very true." After a few quiet moments, she stood and held out her hand. "Let's go to bed, hon."

"You go ahead. I'm not done praying yet."

She bent down and kissed him. "Don't be too long."

"I won't."

…..

The next day, Charlotte picked up Elizabeth after breakfast and told her she was taking her shopping and out to lunch.

As they drove downtown Riverton, Charlotte parked in front of a boutique. "I came in here yesterday. I think you will love this place."

"I don't really need anything."

"Nonsense, and it's on me. Pick something."

"You don't need to buy me anything, Charlotte."

"You may not think I'd remember but I know it's your birthday tomorrow. I want to get you something."

"Alright."

"Let's go see what they have."

An hour later, Elizabeth walked out with a lovely dress for Jack and her date that night and as a bonus, the items in the boutique were second hand so they were very affordable.

"Charlotte, you were a teacher. Did you ever get to work with children in the special education classes?"

"I volunteered a few days a week during my lunch hour."

"Any kids with Down's?"

"Yes. There was a beautiful little boy about eight named Damon. He was such a delight to spend time with."

Elizabeth nodded and watched out the window as Charlotte drove toward Portland.

"Something on your mind, dear?"

"Someone. Yes."

"One of the children from the group home?"

"Yes. Her name is Autumn. She is gorgeous and so happy and she wears these little pink glasses."

"And she has Down's?"

"Yes."

"And you fell in love with her, didn't you, Beth?"

"I did. I just feel like she's supposed to be ours, you know?"

"Have you researched Down's at all?"

"No. I haven't had a chance. What do you know about it?"

"There are varying degrees of the syndrome. Some have heart or hearing or thyroid issues. Some don't. Some wear glasses or have hearing problems. Some just have speech delays. Some just developmental. But, they are generally very positive and happy."

"She is. Charlotte, she has blonde hair and blue eyes and such a joyful smile."

"Beth, is she up for adoption? Because if she isn't, you might be getting too attached to her. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Jack and I know that being foster parents could be difficult and that letting these kids go after getting to know them could be heart breaking. It's a risk we want to take to provide safety and love for those who need it."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. And thank you for my dress."

"You're very welcome, sweetie."

…..

That night

Jack escorted his wife into Bisque, a seafood restaurant in downtown Portland. He had made reservations and spilled the beans to the manager that he was having a dozen pink roses delivered for her birthday and asked for a special dessert to be prepared too.

"Good evening," the host greeted, just inside the door.

"Hello. Thornton party of two," Jack told him.

"Yes. Right this way, sir."

Elizabeth gasped when she saw the table setting with her roses. "Jack…"

"Happy Birthday, baby," he told her, briefly kissing her.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did." When they were seated, he took her hand. "You look amazing tonight. That dress," he said, his eyes roaming to the deep neckline.

She blushed and adjusted her almost sheer shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it."

"Good evening. I hear it someone's birthday," the male server said with a smile.

"Yes. My gorgeous wife's," Jack pointedly told him.

"Happy Birthday," he told her with a nod. "What can I start you with?"

Jack ordered them fried calamari for an appetizer and a glass of wine for both of them.

"So, I really would like to meet Autumn," he told her, taking her hand.

"I'm going on Monday again. Maybe you can come for a little bit."

"I can take off an hour or two."

"I'll clear it with Mrs. Stanton but that will be great."

They chatted about the roof guy coming out the next day to give them a quote and about the carpet and tile being torn up in the master bedroom and bath. Then he brought up maybe going to visit her mom or at least calling her.

"I'll call her tomorrow after I get my book off to the editor and work on my article for Tabletop."

The calamari was wonderful and their lobster potpie and bacon wrapped scallops were even better.

Finally, Jack nodded to their server and he brought out a huge piece of chocolate cake with a candle.

"Oh wow! You're definitely helping me eat this, husband."

"Alright."

Once the server left, he smiled.

"Make a wish, babe."

She closed her eyes and then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"For a healthy and happy family, the one we have now and the one we will have in the future."

…..

After a romantic evening the night before, Elizabeth and Jack slept in a little bit and then went their separate ways after breakfast.

Elizabeth took her laptop to Vera's so she could use her Wi-fi and work and Jack met the roof guy, Bill.

"Well, this is definitely a big job," he told him after inspecting the roof and giving him a quote. "The part of the roof that is still intact needs new shingles at the very least."

"Alright. Well, let's get it done. This house needs to be safe for the family. That starts with the roof."

"Very well. We can start Monday if that works for you."

"It does. Thank you, Bill. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

As Elizabeth sent her book off to the editor, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, this is Abigail Stanton."

"Oh, Mrs. Stanton! It's great to hear from you. I was going to call you later myself."

"Were you?"

"Yes. I wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed helping at Haven. The girls are wonderful."

"That's great. Molly and Florence sang your praises."

"They are very good with the girls."

"As are you, I'm told. Which brings me to the reason I called. They want to make your volunteering a weekly thing and I wanted to let you know that I will be doing a home visit with you and your husband in the next week or so."

"Alright. Do you know which day?"

"Tuesday. I have the morning open."

"Tuesday is good for us."

"Alright. See you both then."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later…..

The roof was done. The home visit went well and Abigail had told them that Autumn was in fact up for adoption. Also Clara had little Sophia Rose in the middle of the night one night and Elizabeth had gone to visit twice already. It only cemented her urge to become a mother, sooner rather than later.

Then, it happened. Abigail called and asked if she and Jack wanted to take Autumn for the weekend. Of course she said yes. Then she went shopping. She headed into Portland to a department store to grab some things in Autumn's favorite color. She grabbed a pink and gray comforter, a pillow, a stuffed teddy bear with a pink dress, and she found little pink fuzzy bunny slippers that she hoped would fit. She also bought ingredients for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and coloring books and crayons and story books to read to her at night.

Then she headed to the part of the store where there were car seats. She found one, pink of course, that would turn into a booster when she was too big for the car seat.

She took a picture of her cart and sent it to Jack. "Shopping done!"

"Holy smokes, babe! U bought out the store!"

"Nah. Just bought the necessities."

"I love u, Elizabeth."

"Love u too, Jack. I'm so excited!"

"Me 2!"

Elizabeth paid for everything and then headed home, anxious to get everything set up for the next day.

When she stepped into the fifth wheel, Jack was hooking up a TV and a DVD player between the window and door.

"Hey, hon."

"Hey, babe."

She put a few bags on the counter and put away the food in the tiny fridge. "I thought for breakfast Sunday, we could make pancakes. What do you think, Jack?"

"Sure. We can do that. "

"And I thought tomorrow afternoon, we could take her to the zoo?"

"That will be fun."

"You'll go too, right?"

"Of course. I've never even met Autumn and I already love her. I'm not missing out on a trip to the zoo. We need to let her feed the giraffes."

"And we need to ride that train around the park too."

"Sounds great." She walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Wanna help me put the car seat in my car? Oh! Shoot."

"What?"

"I forgot pull-ups. She's going to need those."

"Well, I need to run to get more lumber so I can get them."

"Thanks, hon. She needs the 3T to 4T for overnight."

"Got it." He started to leave and then came back and gave her a kiss. "This is so great. I feel like a Daddy."

"Hopefully soon you will be." She smiled at his excitement. He had a light in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. That made her very happy.

….

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth drove to Haven House to pick up Autumn.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yes."

They walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a small voice from inside asked.

"Its Beth, Carrie."

Carrie opened the door with a small smile. "Come in, please," she said, not looking all too pleased they were there.

"Thank you. Jack, this is Carrie. Carrie, this is my husband, Jack."

Jack held his hand out for the girl to shake. "Its nice to meet you, Carrie."

"Why are you here?"

"Carrie. Manners," Molly told her from the doorway.

"I just asked a question."

"It was your tone. It was bordering on rude."

"Sorry." She didn't seem it but at least she apologized.

"Beth and I are here to see Autumn," he told her.

"She's playing with Joy and Ellie."

"Thank you, Carrie," Elizabeth said as she led Jack to the play room.

They stood in the doorway and Jack found her right away. A beautiful little blonde with pink glasses and a huge smile as she played with two other girls.

His eyes filled with tears as he watched. Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "You alright?"

He nodded and walked over to sit close to the three girls. Elizabeth moved closer too.

Joy and Ellie said hi to him. Autumn seemed shy, her eyes watching, trying to figure out if he was someone to trust.

"I'm Jack. I'm married to Beth," he said pointing over his shoulder.

Autumn's eyes lit up when she saw Beth. She got up and hugged her legs.

"Hi, sweetie," Elizabeth said, hugging her back.

Elizabeth took her back over and sat next to Jack on the floor, Autumn on her lap.

"Autumn go….with you?" Autumn asked Beth slowly, showing her slight speech difficulty.

"Yeah. You are coming home with us for a couple days."

"Go…now?"

"Girls! Snack time," Molly called from the other room. All three girls got up and ran out of the room.

Jack stayed behind a moment. Elizabeth noticed. "Honey?"

He shook his head. "I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"That's our girl. I feel it, Elizabeth. She's going to be our daughter."

….

Elizabeth watched happily as Autumn smiled at Jack, giggling when he pretended to eat her carrot sticks.

She had never seen him with children before. It was amazing how comfortable he was, acting a bit like a child himself.

At one point he even had little Taylor on his lap playing patty cake.

"Autumn go….now?" she asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Are you done with your snack?"

Autumn nodded. Elizabeth looked at Jack and he nodded too. "Alright, big girl. Let's go to your room and get your bag." Elizabeth held out her hand and the two of them walked off.

Later as they drove, he listened to Elizabeth telling her about going to the zoo, Autumn chiming in a few times, mimicking the name of the animal Elizabeth mentioned.

After they arrived home, Elizabeth took her inside to visit the bathroom one more time before driving to the zoo and Jack went to check on Jesse in the big house.

Jesse was working on adding a half bath on the first floor. It was now all framed out and plumbed.

"Dude, this looks great," Jack told him. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks. Did you pick her up?"

"Yeah, she's with Elizabeth in the bathroom. Jesse, she's perfect. I am already so attached. I can't wait to adopt her."

"That's great, man. Having a daughter has changed my life."

"Having the prospect has changed mine. Well, I'm gonna go to take them to the zoo. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Have fun."

Jack walked out of the house as they walked out of the fifth wheel. Autumn ran over and tackled his legs. He laughed and picked her up. "Alright, pumpkin. Ready to go see animals?"

She nodded and kissed his nose. He smiled and kissed both of her cheeks and then whispered in her ear. "Should we give Beth kisses?"

Autumn nodded so he walked over and they each gave her a kiss.

"Thank you!" she told them. "Let's go see giraffes!"

…..

The afternoon went wonderfully. They arrived at the zoo and immediately, Autumn wanted to look like a kitty so they had her face painted like a tiger. Then they wandered through the penguin exhibit and the lions and headed to the aquarium to see the fish.

"Fish!" she said, pointing above their heads. She was sitting on Jack's shoulders and reaching up to touch them. As they wandered out, Elizabeth stopped them and took their picture. Autumn had a huge grin on her face as she sat tall and proud on his shoulders.

"Say cheese, pumpkin!" Jack told her.

As soon as she said it in her adorable lisp, Elizabeth snapped the picture. It was a great one. Jack was looking up at her and she was looking down at him, her hands on either side of his face.

"Ride train?" she asked as Jack took her off his shoulders and set her on the ground.

"Well, I'm getting hungry so what if we eat first and then go on the train?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Eat," Autumn agreed, nodding her head.

So they ate hotdogs and French fries and shared a milkshake. Finally, as they slowly traveled along the edges of the park, through the bird sanctuary, Autumn fell asleep, her head resting in Jack's lap.

Jack reached over Autumn and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "This is perfect," he whispered.

"It is." Watching Jack falling deeper in love with Autumn was so wonderful. It really helped her see that he was going to be a great father.

….

On their drive home, Autumn still slept so Elizabeth and Jack had time to talk.

"Why is she at Haven, Elizabeth?"

"According to her profile, her mom was a young teen mother who anonymously left her at a fire station in Portland when she was a few hours old. Since then, she's bounced around in foster homes and group homes. No one was willing to take a chance on her." Elizabeth looked back at the sleeping angel in her car seat. "Until now. I don't care how hard it might be or that she's different. She is wonderful and fun and I love her."

Jack nodded and squeezed her hand. "So we are going to do this. Let's tell Mrs. Stanton that we want to pursue her adoption."

"I'll call her Monday."

"I guess Jesse and I need to get moving on the bedrooms and bathroom before the kitchen," Jack mentioned.

"Yes. I think that's a good idea."

A couple hours later after they had eaten dinner, Jack lowered the table and laid out the cushions for Autumn's bed while Elizabeth helped her change into pajamas, brush her teeth, and use the bathroom.

"Pink!" Autumn said excitedly. "Autumn…like pink!"

"That's good!" Elizabeth said with a laugh. "Now I have a present for you." Elizabeth went to the cupboard where Charlotte's blankets were kept. She took out the whole stack and brought them over to Autumn. "Jack's mommy made these. She wants you to have one for when you stay with us. Which one do you like?"

"Autumn like….this one." She proudly chose the soft pink and gray blanket that Elizabeth figured she would.

"Alright, big girl. That's yours."

Autumn laid down with her blanket and pillow and looked up at Elizabeth.

"I'm going to read you a story now."

"Jack read?"

"Sure, Jack can read it." So all three of them read Three Little Pigs, The Poky Little Puppy, and Cinderella.

As Jack finished the last book, Autumn was sleeping peacefully so Jack got up, kissed her forehead and whispered to Elizabeth that he was going to take a shower.

When he came back out, both of them were asleep together under Autumn's pink comforter, Elizabeth's arm around Autumn. He left them there and headed up to his own bed.

In the morning he got up and started to make pancakes and sausage as quiet as possible. But as quiet as he was, after a few moments, he felt Autumn lean against his leg. He peeked down at her. "Morning, pumpkin." He stopped putting ingredients in the bowl and reached down to pick her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "Still tired?" After a few blissful moments of holding her, she leaned back and smiled. "Want to help me cook breakfast?"

"Cook."

He put her on the counter next to him and place the bowl in her lap. Then he handed her a large spoon. "Will you stir for me? It's an important job."

"Autumn do."

He smiled as she slowly moved the spoon through the batter, a serious expression on her face as she concentrated. "Good job, pumpkin." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and started the sausage.

Elizabeth had been watching and listening from the bed. She couldn't help but smile at her family. It wasn't a typical one but it was important to her and one day soon, Autumn would be Autumn Thornton, their first daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

A month later….

Elizabeth and Autumn were visiting Clara and Sophia for a few hours while Jack and Jesse finished up the master bedroom and what would be Autumn's bedroom. In the past month she had stayed with them twice in the fifth wheel for a weekend and each time, they had all had a hard time separating. Autumn became quiet and clingy, holding tight to Jack as soon as she knew it was time to go. She didn't cry but she was not happy like usual.

It hurt Elizabeth to see her that way. She couldn't wait until she never had to leave again.

Autumn watched as Elizabeth held Sophia. She moved as close as she could and seemed entranced by the little person in her arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Clara asked.

Autumn nodded. Elizabeth gently placed Sophia in her arms. Autumn gently kissed Sophia's nose and watched her even more intently. Elizabeth took a picture. She never tired of seeing how she reacted to doing new things. It was always with a positive outlook and a smile.

"Baby."

"Yes. That's right. You were a baby like her."

"Autumn big."

"Yes, you are a big girl. But a few years ago, you used to be little like her."

"Autumn big." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, you are."

"How is the house coming along?" Clara asked.

"Doing well. Jack and Jesse are working on two of the bedrooms upstairs and then they will finish the master bath. That way, we can be living there so when the adoption goes through, we will have a comfy place to be. Then they will work on the kitchen."

"Autumn room….pink," Autumn said proudly.

"That's right, sweetie. Lots of pink."

"Yeah."

….

At the house, Jack put the white trim up around the closet, windows, and doorway in Autumn's room. It really looked good against the pink walls and light wood floors.

"Jack, trim and outlet covers done in the master," Jesse called from across the hall.

"Great! Thanks, Jess!"

"I'm going to start demo on the bathroom," Jesse told him.

"Great. I'll help. I'm done in here."

They worked for a couple hours and removed the tile, tub, vanity, and toilet to get it ready for everything to be new.

"Uh oh," Jesse mumbled. He pushed bounced on the floor where the tub and toilet had been and it bounced pretty easily. "The floors need to be replaced."

"And I see some mold on the wall there," Jack pointed. He made a phone call to Manny. He was an electrician but he knew a lot of people and Jack figured he would know someone that could help with the mold.

Jack made arrangements for someone to come the next day so they headed down to work on the fireplace and the kitchen.

"Jack!"

Jack smiled and scooped her up. "Hi, Pumpkin."

"Autumn…Autumn hold….baby," she told him.

"You held Sophie?"

She nodded. "Autumn big."

"Yes, you are a big girl, pumpkin."

"Jack, my mom called. She wants to come for a visit tomorrow. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. It will be good to see her."

"I thought we could let her sleep on our second bed and I'll take her to Haven to meet Autumn."

"Sure. What do you think, pumpkin? Do you want to meet Beth's Mama?"

"Meet," she said with a nod.

"Great," Elizabeth told her. "Now let's go pack your bag. Time to take you to Haven."

"Stay," she said, gripping Jack's neck tighter, hiding her eyes in his neck.

As usual, he held her tighter for a few moments to remind her that he was there and then he gently unwrapped her arms from his neck and put her down. "I'll see you soon, pumpkin. Promise."

"Stay," she told him, holding onto his hand.

It was killing him to not give her what she wanted. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt down to eye level with her. "I love you, pumpkin. But you need to go now."

She nodded and gave him another hug. "Love Jack," she told him before letting go.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss goodbye and led Autumn out the door.

Jack composed himself and headed into the kitchen area where Jesse worked.

"I'm sorry, Jack. That had to be hard."

"Yeah. Gets harder every time."

"Let's get this house done so you can have your daughter," Jesse told him, patting him on the back.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

…..

The next day, after her morning coffee, Grace Thatcher packed up the car and headed to Riverton. It was only a three hour drive, most of which was spent listening to her favorite audiobook.

It had been almost two months since she'd seen her daughter and son-in-law. Even though Elizabeth had been great about calling often, Grace still missed them dearly.

As she got closer, Grace turned on her GPS and followed it all the way down a dusty dirt road to the most adorable old farm house. It was clear Jack had put a lot of hard work into it since the picture Elizabeth had sent her was taken.

Elizabeth spotted her mom from her perch on the front steps of the new house. Grace honked the car horn twice to say hi and parked behind Elizabeth's car.

"Mom!" Elizabeth rushed over to give Grace a hug. "So, what do you think?"

Grace stood back and looked at her daughter. "I think marriage suits you."

"I meant the house," Elizabeth blushed. "But yes, it does."

"The house looks lovely. Still a bit rough around the edges but I bet Jack will have this beautiful in no time."

"He's been working very hard. Shall we take your bags to the fifth wheel?"

"No dear. I reserved a room at the local hotel."

"Mom, you didn't have to. You're welcome here."

"I know but, sweetie, you're still newlyweds. And if things go the way you're hoping, you won't be alone for much longer."

"I suppose that's true. I can't wait for you to meet Autumn."

"I'm looking forward to it too! The pictures you sent were just adorable."

Jack came down from the upstairs bathroom and met them outside and greeted his mother-in-law with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. Then they gave her a tour of their new home and introduced her to Jesse.

After a mother/daughter lunch at Vera's, Elizabeth took Grace to Haven House to meet her future granddaughter.

"I feel nervous. Is that silly?" Grace asked with a little laugh.

"Not silly at all."

"I bought some gifts for her, but I didn't bring most of them. I figured you could put them up in her room when it's all set up."

"That's fine. What did you bring?"

Grace grabbed her large purse from the back seat and pulled out a cute little doll dressed as a ballerina with a pink tutu. The part that really excited Grace was that this doll looked just like Autumn. She had the characteristics of Down's and that was so amazing.

"Mom! Where did you find this?" Elizabeth gushed.

"On the internet! Can you believe it? You think she'll like it?"

"I think she will love it!"

"Good."

"Let's go see her. It's crazy but I miss her and it's been like eighteen hours."

"You're already thinking like her mother," Grace said with a smile.

"You should see Jack with her. They are so adorable together."

Elizabeth knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. "Who is it?" Carrie's voice asked.

"Its Beth, Carrie."

She opened the door. "Come in, please," she said pleasantly.

"Thank you. Carrie, this is my mom, Grace. Mom, this is Carrie."

"Nice to meet you, sweetie."

"You too, ma'am. Beth, Florence asked me to tell you that Autumn isn't feeling well so she's in her room."

Elizabeth's heart dropped. "Is she alright?"

"She has a fever."

Elizabeth looked at her mom and they both hurried upstairs to see her.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door of the darkened room. They walked in and found Autumn in her toddler bed.

"Autumn?"

Autumn stared back at her, the smile she usually had on her face, gone.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Ow."

"What hurts, baby?"

She put her hands on her ears. Both of them. Autumn sat up and raised her arms prompting Elizabeth to pick her up immediately. "Let's go find Florence and Molly. She needs a doctor."

She could feel her fever through her own clothes. "Molly?" Elizabeth found her in the living room, a bottle of Tylenol in her hand.

"Hey, Beth. I was just grabbing some children's Tylenol for Miss Autumn here to get that fever down."

"She needs a doctor."

"Yes. We made an appointment for her at four. I assume you'd like to come along?"

"Yes, I would. This is my mom, Grace. Mom, this is Molly."

Elizabeth sat on the couch and rubbed Autumn's back as Molly gave her a dose of Tylenol.

"Good girl, baby."

Grace sat down and watched her daughter comfort Autumn. She could see how much she cared about her and how much Autumn trusted Beth.

"Mom, will you call Jack and tell him about Autumn?"

"Of course."

"It's the pediatrician on South St," Molly told her.

Grace dialed her phone. "Jack?"

"Hi, Grace. Did you two get to Haven alright?"

"Yes, but Elizabeth wanted me to tell you that Autumn is under the weather…"

"I'm on my way."

The phone went dead and Grace chuckled. "He is on his way."

"Jack….see Autumn?"

"Yes, sweetie. He will be here soon."

"Love Jack."

"I know and he loves you back."

Elizabeth grabbed Grace's hand. "Autumn, this is my Mommy. Can you say hello?"

Autumn closed her eyes and then opened them again, a small smile on her lips. "Hi."

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm sorry you're sick."

"Ow," she said, her hand touching her ear that wasn't pressed against Elizabeth's chest.

"I'll be right back." Grace got up and walked into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a warm damp towel and put it on Autumn's ear.

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome."

Autumn fell asleep as the warm towel combined with the Tylenol relaxed her.

"I thought bringing her back here after being with her all weekend was hard," Elizabeth whispered. "This is so much harder seeing her sick."

"Yes. Watching you and your sisters sick was terribly hard. I completely understand." Grace ran her fingers through her fine, blonde hair. "She's lovely."

"Yes. Inside and out."

Jack walked in about ten minutes later. "What's going on? Is she sick?" he asked, kneeling next to the couch.

"She says her ears hurt and she has a fever."

"Why isn't someone doing something?"

"Hon, we gave her Tylenol and we are taking her to the doctor in an hour."

"I want to go."

"Alright."

He sat on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. "I imagined all sorts of things that could be wrong."

"Well, son, if you had let me finish telling you, that might have helped," Grace told him with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I panicked." He looked at Elizabeth holding Autumn, looking very natural and motherly. "I love her, you know?"

"I know. You're a great dad already," Grace told him. "She's a lucky little girl."

"I didn't think it would happen this fast," Elizabeth admitted. "I thought we would foster a few and then look to adopt. But, the moment I saw her, I knew. She was ours."

She needed them and they needed her. That's what it came down to. And as far as Jack was concerned, no man was luckier than him. He had Beth and Autumn.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Elizabeth learned that Autumn had suffered from periodic ear infections since she was a baby. It was common with Down's syndrome children and that explained a lot of their hearing issues as well.

She recovered quickly after receiving antibiotics and loved playing with Nana Grace who she named her new doll after.

Grace went home after a week, promising to return in a few weeks to visit again.

One night after she left, Elizabeth woke up and Jack wasn't next to her. She wandered into the house and upstairs. She found him sitting in Autumn's room, staring at the walls.

"Honey? What are you doing? It's like two in the morning."

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I need her here, Elizabeth. I need to know she's with us and we will take care of her and keep her safe."

"It won't be too long, Jack."

"Would you feel comfortable taking care of her in the fifth wheel until we move? I think a month, maybe six weeks and I can have this house done enough."

"Of course, if Mrs. Stanton allows it."

"Let's call her in the morning."

She offered her hand and he stood up. "Honey, let's go to bed."

"Let me show you the master bedroom and bath first."

It was gorgeous. He and Jesse were very talented.

The next morning, Elizabeth called Abigail about their situation.

"Typically, a fifth wheel isn't sufficient for long term placement."

"That's the thing. Jack says it will only be about a month to six weeks before the house is done enough to move in. So the fifth wheel is only temporary."

"You do have electricity, plumbing, and a bed for her."

"Yes we do."

After a very long silent moment, she spoke again. "Let me call over to Haven House and let them know Autumn is being placed."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Stanton."

"Now, dear, I think its appropriate if you call me Abigail now. After all, I'll be making regular home visits."

"Of course, Abigail."

"I'll call you back in a few moments to give you a time frame."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth. I'm happy Autumn has someone like you and Jack in her corner."

A week later, just before Autumn was to start school, they were given the go ahead to move her. So Jack and Elizabeth drove to Haven House. As they walked into the house after Molly opened the door, they noticed a small suitcase and a box. It was sad that all her belongings fit inside those two things.

Autumn walked in with Florence. As soon as she saw them, her eyes lit up and she smiled big. "Mommy!"

"Hi, sweet girl!" Elizabeth looked at Jack and Florence. She wasn't even sure Autumn knew what that term meant.

"I told her that you were her Mommy and Jack is her Daddy now," Florence told her, tears filling her eyes. "Just like you're supposed to be."

"Oh, Florence. Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"Just doing my job," she told them, brushing aside her emotions. Autumn looked up at Florence so Florence knelt down. "I'm going to miss you, pretty girl."

Autumn wrapped her arms around Florence's neck. "You be a good girl, alright?"

"Autumn good."

"Of course you are." Florence kissed her forehead and stood up. Molly came over and gave her a hug too.

"Go home?" Autumn asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. Let's go home."

…..

Jack helped Autumn out of the car and picked her up. "Look, pumpkin. You're home!"

"Home. Stay?"

"Yes. Forever and ever."

"Love Daddy."

"Love you back," he told her, kissing her cheek. "Why don't you help Mommy put your stuff away? I have to go to work so that we can move into the house before you turn ten."

Elizabeth laughed and gave him a kiss. "Will you come for lunch?"

"I'll be here."

Elizabeth helped Autumn walk up the steps into the fifth wheel and went back to retrieve her suitcase and box. "Alright, sweet girl, want me to show you where your clothes go?"

"Yes."

"Yes, please?"

"Please," she repeated.

Elizabeth opened a cupboard that was easy to reach. "You can put your shoes and clothes in here."

"Grace."

"Nana or your doll?"

"Baby." Autumn reached into her box and pulled her out. "Grace home."

"Maybe for your new room, Daddy can make Grace a bed too."

"Grace bed." Autumn hugged her doll. "Nana?"

"Let's put your stuff away and then we can Facetime with her."

They slowly put her things away and Elizabeth made a list of things Autumn needed. More clothes for school was a must. More pajamas for sure. Another pair of shoes or two.

"After lunch with Daddy, let's go shopping!"

"Shop."

"Yes. You need things for school."

"Autumn no…..school." She frowned.

"Oh, but school is fun."

"No….school. Mommy stay."

"Well, you need to go to school but I will take you and make sure you are okay before I leave. And then I will come pick you up when you are done."

Autumn just sat at the table and touched her doll's hair. "Where Joy….Ellie?"

"They are back at Haven. They are your friends, right?" Autumn nodded. "You'll get to meet more friends like them at school."

"Want Joy…Ellie."

"We can go visit them once in awhile. For now, let's FaceTime Nana Grace, okay?"

"Grace."

Elizabeth sat next to Autumn. "See this button? Push it and Nana will be there."

Autumn touched the screen and the phone chimed.

"There's my beautiful Autumn!" Grace said with a smile."

"Nana….no…school."

"Are you nervous?"

"Want stay…Mommy. Want…Joy…Ellie."

"Okay, sweetie. Guess what?" Autumn listened. "You are a big girl. Big girls have to go to school. But Mommy is going to take you and make sure everything is okay before she leaves. Right, Mommy?"

"Of course I will."

"I'm thinking of coming to visit soon. Maybe next week?"

"Nana come?"

"Yes I'm going to come."

"Thanks, Mom. Maybe when you come we can go pick out furniture for Autumn's room."

"I'd love to help with that."

"All three of us will go. What do you think, sweetie?" she asked Autumn.

"Go store."

Elizabeth chuckled when Autumn's tummy growled. "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Eggs."

"I guess its snack time, isn't it? I'll let you go, Mom. See you next week."

"Alright. Bye Beth. Bye Autumn. Love you."

"Love Nana."

Elizabeth picked up Autumn and held her close. "You know what? I'm so so happy you are my little girl and I love you so so much."

"Love Mommy."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her face over and over, loving the giggle she got. "Cheese or carrots for a snack?"

"Cheese."

"Cheese, please?"

"Please?"

"Cheese it is, my love."

After their snack, Elizabeth helped her put on her jacket and they went outside to play. Jack had bought a ball to kick around the yard so that's what they did.

Inside the house, Jack heard Autumn giggling outside so he went to the window in the living room to see what was happening.

"Why don't you go out there?" Jesse suggested. "I can handle painting the fireplace."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It's her first day home. Enjoy her, Jack."

"Thanks, man."

Jack headed outside. He watched for a moment and then ran over and scooped Autumn up in the air and twirled her around.

"Daddy!" she laughed. "Done?"

"No, but I wanted to be out here with you and Mommy."

"Play….ball."

"Yes, let's play."

For the next half hour, they played in the early September sunshine, laughing and enjoying finally being a family.

Jack laid on the ground to catch his breath. Elizabeth and Autumn joined him.

This was their life now. Together. Happy. Fun. "I spy a dog!" Elizabeth said, pointing to the clouds. "Do you see it, sweetie?"

Autumn looked up but said, "Fish," instead.

"That one looks like a tree," Jack said.

They played "I spy" a big longer, Autumn seeing fish in everything. Then she got quiet. Jack looked between him and Elizabeth and smiled. Their angel was asleep.

They turned and watched her sleep. "She's perfect for us, you know?" Jack said quietly.

"I know. She's worried about school, Jack. She kept saying she wanted to stay with me."

"We all have fear of the unknown. She will love it once she does it."

"I wish I could just keep her home."

"She needs to be with other kids. This will be a good thing."

"I don't like seeing her scared."

"You're a good mom already, Elizabeth."

"I love her, Jack. It's that simple."

….

After lunch, Elizabeth took Autumn shopping.

First they went to the shoe department. "You pick, honey bun. Make sure they have velcro, like this," she pointed. Autumn gravitated to the pink ones with princesses on the side that had flowers that lit up. "You like those?" Autumn nodded. "Use your words, sweetie."

"Autumn like."

"Okay, then we will get those. Now let's find you some pajamas. The ones you have are getting holey."

After an hour of shopping, Elizabeth was happy with what she found and Autumn seemed to be too. "Wanna to go home, baby?"

"Home. Daddy?"

"Yes Daddy will be at home but probably still working."

"See…Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetie. We can go see Daddy after we put your new things away and go potty."

So they did. Autumn wanted to wear her new shoes so Elizabeth helped her put them on, having her fasten the velcro herself. "Daddy."

"Yes, little miss. We are going to see Daddy."

Elizabeth and Autumn walked into the house and looked at the fireplace. It was done. It looked great. Then they looked down and the dark wood floors were in. The whole space looked completely different with floors and drywall and a painted fireplace.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, let's go find him."

They walked up the stairs and found him in the master bedroom. Autumn walked over and hugged his legs.

"Who is that hugging my knees?" he teased.

"Autumn!" she told him, making him chuckle.

He picked her up and kissed her cheeks. "Hi, pumpkin."

"Shop Mommy."

"You went shopping with Mommy?"

"Yes. Shoes!"

"Whoa! Look at those fancy princess shoes! They are so cool!"

"Cool."

"Are they for school?"

"No….school," she said with a frown. "Stay Mommy."

"What if Mommy and I both went to school with you? Would that help?"

"No….school. Please."

Jack took her over to her bedroom and they sat down on the floor. "Honey, can you tell me why you don't want to go to school?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Scared," she said quietly. "Need…Daddy….Mommy."

"New stuff is scary, isn't it? I get scared sometimes too."

"Daddy scared?"

"Yeah, but you know what helps me? I say a prayer. God will help you, pumpkin, you just need to tell him. Do you want me to help you say a prayer?"

"Yes….please."

He put her in his lap and held her hands in his. "Now, say what I say, okay? Dear God."

"Dear….God."

"Please help Autumn."

"Please….Autumn."

"She is scared. Give her courage."

Elizabeth watched from the doorway as her husband prayed with their daughter. She didn't think it was possible to love them anymore than she already did but this was amazing.

"Amen."

"A….men."

"Do you feel better, pumpkin?"

"Yes."

"So whenever you are scared, just talk to God. He will help you, alright?"

She stood and turned, giving him a huge hug. "Love Daddy."

"Love you too, baby."


	8. Chapter 8

Early Monday morning, Jack and Elizabeth stood outside Tipton Elementary with Autumn, saying one last prayer. Autumn smiled at them when Jack was done, as if the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders.

"Autumn go….school."

"I am so proud of you, pumpkin."

She held on to their hands as they strolled through the doors. Jack had no doubt that his little pumpkin was going to make tons of friends.

As soon as they walked in room seven, Autumn's eyes lit up. There were so many colors and things to do.

"Good morning," a cute, blonde woman said, greeting them at the door.

"Morning," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm Faith Carter. Are you the Thornton's?"

"Yes. I'm Elizabeth. This is my husband Jack and our daughter Autumn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She knelt down so she was eye level with Autumn. "My name is Miss Carter. It's nice to meet you, Autumn." Autumn smiled at her.

"We are going to have some fun today. We are going to play a game with pictures and read books and maybe color a bit. How does that sound?"

"Autumn like….color!"

"Well, that's great. Why don't you say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy and I can show you where your chair is?"

"Oh, well, we would like to stay for a bit," Jack told her. "Just to make sure that she's settled."

"Autumn big," Autumn assured him.

He squatted and looked her in the eye. "You are a big girl, pumpkin."

"Autumn not….scared. Daddy work?" The adults chuckled.

"Okay then. Give me a hug." She gave him a big hug and raised her arms to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth bent down and hugged her, giving her a kiss. "I love you, baby."

"Love Mommy."

Faith smiled and took Autumn's hand. "See you later," Faith told them. "She will be just fine."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out of the room, looking back only once.

Jack laughed as they got to his truck. "I guess she's not scared anymore."

Elizabeth slipped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "That's because her Daddy taught her how to pray. He is a very smart man."

"I just thought it might help her."

"And it did."

"What time are you picking her up?"

"At noon."

"So that means we have about three and a half hours."

"For what?"

"Well, our brave daughter in there has slept between us the last two nights."

"Right."

"Well, maybe we can make good use of this alone time."

"Don't you need to work?"

"Nope. Gave Jesse the day off and thought I would take one too."

He slowly kissed her neck, just below her ear, giving her goosebumps. "A day off, huh?

"Yeah."

"Let's go!"

…..

Later…

"My husband's a genius," she mumbled into his neck.

They froze at the sound of a knock and then the door to their fifth wheel opened.

"Jack?"

"Ma?! Can you please give us a moment?"

"Um sure. Its ten. I mentioned when I called I'd be here about now and I figured you'd be in the house working. I thought Elizabeth would be alone in here. "

"Mom, please."

Elizabeth laughed after they heard the door shut. "Something you want to tell me, babe?"

"Mom's coming?"

"Hmm. Yeah. That would have been good to know." She sat up and started dressing.

"What was that you were saying before?"

"The genius part?" She leaned forward and kissed him slowly, deeply, making him wish his mom was not waiting outside. "Still a genius. Still adorable. Still amazing."

"Just checking."

They emerged from the fifth wheel a few moments later. Jack kissed Charlotte's cheek and walked into the house.

"Sorry, Elizabeth."

"Its fine. I'm headed to the laundromat. It won't be much fun but I'd love your company."

"Alright. Laundromat it is."

Elizabeth gathered all of their laundry and put it in their car. "It will be nice to have a washer and dryer again," she mentioned.

"I bet. Won't be too much longer, right?"

"No. Only a couple weeks before we move in but the laundry room isnt as essential as other things like the kitchen."

"True. So how did Autumn do this morning?"

"Better than us. She had been scared not two days ago and the moment we get there and met her teacher, she said she's wasn't scared and told Jack to go to work."

Charlotte laughed. "That's a good thing."

"It is. Your son, Charlotte. He's amazing. The other day he taught her that when she's scared, she needs to pray and God will help. It was so sweet watching him hold her in his lap and teach her."

"That's wonderful. I guess we did something right," she teased.

"You did lots of things right. Thank you for raising him like you did."

"You're welcome, dear. I'm glad he has you. You bring him so much happiness."

The truth was, he brought her immense happiness too. She couldn't imagine life without him.

…..

At noon….school

Faith asked Elizabeth to speak with her when she arrived. She assumed it was to let her know how the day went. However, she didn't expect what she actually told her.

Autumn played in the corner, looking through a picture book while they chatted.

"So how was she?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Emotionally, she was just fine, however, when we went out for recess, she saw a man with a dog and decided to follow them down the sidewalk."

"A dog?"

"She walked out of the playground. We noticed that she was missing after a couple minutes."

"Oh my goodness."

"Now, I want you to know something, Elizabeth. Children with certain challenges tend to walk off sometimes because they don't understand the danger. This is just something we have noticed before. That means that we are going to absolutely keep an even closer eye on her than normal but you and your husband also need to speak with her about it."

Faith handed her a pamphlet. "This mentions a support group for parents of Down's children. I know you two are new to this situation so I thought maybe that might help."

"Thank you." Autumn walked over and leaned against Elizabeth. "Hi, sweet girl."

"Home?"

"Yeah, let's go home." Elizabeth stood and shook Faith's hand. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She looked down at Autumn. "Autumn, can you goodbye to Miss Carter?"

"Bye," she said with a wave.

"Bye, sweetheart. See you in two days, alright?"

As they drove, Autumn stared out the window. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Autumn….want puppy."

"We need to ask Daddy about that."

"Autumn ask…Daddy. Want puppy."

When they got home, Charlotte was in the fifth wheel reading the newspaper.

"Nana!"

"Hi, Autumn."

"Charlotte, do you mind watching her for a couple minutes? I need to talk with Jack."

"Sure."

Autumn climbed up on Charlotte's lap so Elizabeth headed over to the house.

"Jack?"

"In the kitchen," he called.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Where's pumpkin?"

"She's with your mom."

Jack noticed the serious look on her face. "Jess, you can take lunch."

"Great. Thanks, Jack. Hey, Beth."

"Hey, Jess. Tell Clara I might come visit tomorrow."

"I will."

"What's going on, babe?"

"Faith, Miss Carter, told me that during recess, Autumn wandered off. She saw a man with a dog and she followed them."

"Why weren't they watching her carefully?"

"They were, hon, but they have about 10 other kids that have different needs too. Faith said some children wander off because they don't know why its dangerous."

"So we need to talk to Autumn."

"Yes. And she told me about a support group for parents of Down's children. I really think we should go."

"Okay. We will check it out."

Jack and Elizabeth walked to the fifth wheel. "Oh and by the way, Autumn wants a puppy."

"Oh boy," he said with a laugh. "I would too. Maybe for Christmas."

A few moments later, Charlotte watched as Elizabeth and Jack tackled the situation.

Elizabeth held Autumn on her lap and Jack knelt in front of her. "Pumpkin, Mommy and I need to talk to you about something very important. Do you know what important means?"

"Autumn better….listen," she said with a nod.

"That's right. Miss Carter told us that you walked away from her and the group today."

Her eyes lit up. "Want puppy! Daddy, Autumn have….puppy?"

"We will talk about that in a minute. Remember when you fell outside a few weeks ago and hurt yourself?"

"Yeah. Owie!"

"That's right. Well, if you wander away to somewhere you aren't supposed to be, you could get an even bigger owie." He saw a bit of understanding in her innocent face. "That's why you need to always be with Miss Carter. She will make sure you don't get hurt."

"Autumn…Autumn see puppy!"

"I know but the puppy wasn't yours. You shouldn't have gone and followed it."

"Autumn bad….girl?"

"No, sweetie," Elizabeth told her. "You didn't know. But now that you know, we need you to promise us that you will stay with Miss Carter or another adult."

"Do you understand?" Jack asked her.

"Yes. Stay with…Miss Carter."

"That's right, pumpkin."

"Daddy…want puppy."

….

That night…

Jack rolled over to wrap his arms around Elizabeth but Autumn was between them again. He didn't mind too much. She was adjusting to their new situation too. However, he missed just holding his wife.

He sat up, gently picked Autumn up, and took her to her own bed. He made sure she was covered up and had her doll nearby before he headed back to Elizabeth.

"Jack?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep." He moved close and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's better."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Is Autumn ok?"

"She's fine."

"Do you think we handled the whole thing okay earlier?"

"Yes. She seemed to understand."

Elizabeth had called the support group and found out that the group met twice a week, twice a day. So Elizabeth signed them up for the ten am group which fell while Autumn was at school.

Not thirty minutes later, Elizabeth smiled as she felt Autumn climb back into bed with them.

"Night, baby girl," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

Autumn snuggled closer and fell asleep, feeling safe and loved, exactly how Elizabeth wanted her to feel.

The next week, Grace showed up and as planned she, Elizabeth, and Autumn went shopping for furniture for the house, including the large L-shaped couch that Elizabeth wanted for the living room.

She found all of Autumn's furniture, a bed, dresser, and two side tables. Then she found the same for the master bedroom and a dining table and chairs and washer and dryer. All would be delivered the following week.

Elizabeth's phone rang as they walked out to the car. "Hello?"

"Hello, Elizabeth. This is Abigail. I have news."

"What's that?"

"I have two things actually. One involves Autumn's adoption."

"What about it?"

"The court date is set for October 20th."

"Great. What's the second?"

"Well, when will your house be ready?"

"Next week. We just ordered our furniture."

"That's great. We have a little girl that needs a probable long term placement."

"Really? How old is she?"

"Eighteen months. Her name is Mercy."

"I will talk to Jack and call you back, alright?"


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth smiled at the crib that was now set up in the master bedroom. They had officially moved into the house the day before and now, they were waiting for Abigail to bring their new foster daughter, Mercy.

Elizabeth thought of all that the baby girl had gone through in her short eighteen months of life. Her parents had both been arrested and incarcerated for drug dealing and trafficking and would likely be in jail for at least the next eight years. She had been placed in her grandmother's home six months before but she had passed away, so now, she needed stability and Abigail thought Elizabeth and Jack were the ones to provide it.

"Give me strength and wisdom," she prayed as she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

She and Jack walked down the stairs and to the door.

Elizabeth opened it and smiled. "Hi there. Come in, please."

Abigail stepped in and set a bag on the floor with Mercy's belongings. "Elizabeth, Jack, this is Mercy."

Elizabeth smiled gently and held her hands out. "Can I hold you, sweetheart?"

Mercy hesitated and then started crying, burying her face in Abigail's shoulder. "She is a bit shy sometimes. She has had a rough go of it."

"Aww. It's alright, Mercy." Elizabeth rubbed her back until she calmed. Abigail gave her a kiss on her dark hair and handed her over.

"I'll give you a call later," she said as she walked out the door, making Mercy cry louder.

Jack looked through her bag but didn't see any toys at all. "Good thing we have toys for her. Let's go upstairs."

They walked into the nursery which was devoid of much except toys and sat down on the floor. The moment she was on the floor, Mercy headed over and sat in the corner, tears running down her face.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Elizabeth told her. She waited as she cried in the corner, obviously distraught with being in a place she didn't recognize.

Jack sat down facing Elizabeth and put a teddy bear in his lap. Eventually, Mercy stopped crying and just watched them.

"You know, we have a little girl named Autumn that lives here. I bet you will like playing with her," Jack told her. "She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's at school right now but we are going to go get her soon. Do you want to go with us to pick her up?"

Elizabeth grabbed a book from the bookcase. "Want me to read a story?"

Elizabeth asked her.

"Book," she whispered.

"Yeah, come read with me, Mercy. This is Autumn's favorite. It's about a little puppy."

Mercy crawled over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Book."

"Yeah." As Elizabeth read, Mercy eventually ended up on her lap and helped her turn pages, repeating words and smiling at the pictures.

After reading it three more times, it was time to go pick up Autumn. So they put Mercy in her car seat and took her diaper bag that Elizabeth had stocked and headed to the school in the big truck.

"Maybe we can go to Vera's for lunch? I bet both girls will be hungry," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Sounds good."

"We have two girls, Jack. Can you believe it?"

"It's fast but yes, I believe it. And in just a couple weeks, Autumn will be our daughter officially."

"I thought we could maybe give her a middle name."

"Do you have an idea what that will be?"

"Maybe Lynne?"

"That's pretty. Autumn Lynne Thornton."

"Great." Elizabeth smiled and slipped her fingers inside Jack's hand.

"Juice?" Mercy said from the back seat. "Juice."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and frowned. "After we eat lunch, we need to go to the store. I need to get her juice and diapers and maybe some macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds good."

"Juice?" she said again.

"I don't have juice, sweet girl. After we pick up Autumn, we will get you something to drink."

Elizabeth was learning that taking care of a younger child was a bit different than even Autumn. She needed to foresee anything that she might need, including juice and be prepared.

Jack walked in to get Autumn and they returned just a few minutes later, Autumn, grinning and hopping around next to Jack.

"See baby!" she told him. He opened the door and helped her up. She smiled as soon as she saw her. "Baby pretty."

"She is, isn't she? Just like you, pumpkin."

"What baby's…name?"

"Her name is Mercy."

Jack gently placed Autumn in her seat and helped her buckle the belt.

"Hungry Daddy."

"So am I. Let's go eat."

"Autumn, did you have fun in school today?"

"Yes."

"What did you learn?"

"AB…C's!"

"Oh yeah? Did you learn the song?"

"Song…hard!"

"If we practice, it will be easier. A-B-C-D…." She stopped. "What comes next?"

As they drove back to Vera's, they sang the song over and over, giggling when Autumn started putting random letters in the wrong order. "You are a silly girl, Autumn Thornton."

"Autumn….silly."

A few moments later, they were sitting in a booth, both Autumn and Mercy in booster seats on either side of the table.

"Hi, Thornton's!" Vera said, walking over, a pen behind her ear and a pad in her hand.

"Hi, Vera."

"It seems you have an extra Thornton here today."

"This is Mercy. She is going to be staying with us for a bit."

"Juice," Mercy told her.

"I have apple juice," Vera suggested. "Is that what you would like, sweet pea?"

"Juice," she said with a nod.

"Alright. What can I get everyone else to drink?"

"Milk," Autumn announced.

"Milk what?" Elizabeth prompted.

"Please?"

Vera brought out their drinks a few moments later and then took their orders, leaving some crackers for the kids to eat to help them wait for their real food.

Jack held the cup and straw for Mercy. He smiled at her. "Can you say thank you, Mercy?"

"Juice."

"We will work on that," he told her, kissing her hair.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing family things. Elizabeth and Autumn ran into the store to get the things they needed while Jack stayed in the truck with a full and very sleepy Mercy.

Jack took a picture of her angelic face sleeping and sent it to his mom. "And now we are four," he said with a smiley face.

"What's my second grandbaby's name?" she asked, calling him instead of texting.

"Mercy."

"She is so beautiful. Her skin looks like warm coffee."

"She is beautiful."

"I can't wait to meet her. Maybe this coming weekend?"

"Sure, Mom. Bring Dad too though. He hasn't met Autumn and you can stay in our guest room which I will have done by then."

"Sounds good. See you soon, son. Love you."

"Love you too."

…..

After the kids were down for a nap, Jack told her about the coming weekend.

"Jack, I love your parents, but I was hoping we would have a bit more time to ourselves. Mercy just got here and you and I haven't had time together in a while."

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Babe, I want Dad to meet Autumn and Mom wants to meet Mercy. They will just stay the weekend."

"And then you will go back to working on the house on Monday and we won't see each other much until the next weekend."

She sighed and walked into their bathroom. PMS. It was kicking her butt this time. Mood swings, headaches.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he told her wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't think you would mind."

"You didn't ask either," she told him quietly. "Please don't invite people to stay over without asking me. I need time with just you and the kids sometimes."

"I can tell them not to come."

"Then they will know that I didn't want them here. Great."

"No, I can just tell them that I forgot you and I had plans."

"It's fine. They can come."

She walked back out and headed downstairs, grabbing the baby monitor on the way.

"It's not fine," Jack said, following her. "I can tell you don't feel that it's fine. Let's talk about this."

"Jack, I'm not going to stop your parents and the girl's grandparents from seeing them."

"Is this our first argument?"

"No argument. Just asking you that next time, you make sure you run it by me first before telling them they can stay here."

"I will."

"Alright then." She sat at the table and opened her laptop. "I'm going to submit my story to Tabletop."

He squatted next to her chair. "Hon, please look at me." She turned her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry. We are going to have time together. I want it as much as you, believe me."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do. In fact, this weekend, maybe Mom and Dad could watch the girls and we can go out."

"I would really love that."

"Then that is what we will do."

….

That night, not only did Autumn end up between them in their bed but Mercy woke up three times. She was wet one of the times and the others, she was just unsure of everything. Elizabeth took her into the nursery and curled up in the comfy chair with her, falling asleep there around four in the morning.

At six, Elizabeth's internal alarm clock woke up, so she changed Mercy's diaper and took her downstairs to drink a bottle by the fireplace.

As she gazed down at the little angel in her arms, she wondered how long she would be with them. Abigail had said probably long term, but would it be? Would she be better off moving sooner rather than later so that she wasn't so miserable when she moved on? Or would they get to keep her, possibly adopting her later?

She didn't feel the same pull toward adoption that she had when she first met Autumn, but she certainly loved taking care of her.

"Is your bottle good, Merce?" she asked, tracing her round cheeks with her fingertip. Mercy smiled up at her, her dimples prevalent. "You are so sweet. I'm sorry your life has been so hard. But you know what? Jack and I are going to try to make sure you are happy and safe for as long as you are here."

"Mommy!" Autumn said as she ran over to the couch. "Autumn have….food?"

"You are hungry?"

"Yes. Pancakes."

"Ask Daddy. He's the pancake maker."

"Daddy!"

"Go find him, hon."

"Who was yelling down here?" he asked in a booming voice but a smile on his face.

"Autumn yell!" she tattled on herself.

"Well, you, my little pumpkinhead, are supposed to be quiet in the morning. Don't you know that?" He picked her up and made her squeal, kissing her face all over.

"No no!" she giggled. "Tickles."

Mercy decided she was going to be nosy and sit up to see what was going on. Jack put Autumn on the counter and handed her a bowl so she could stir and Elizabeth brought Mercy in too.

Jack stopped, gave Elizabeth a kiss and then another and then gave Mercy a kiss on her head. "Hi, pretty ladies. Boy, am I lucky. I have three beautiful girls in my house."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack stood behind Autumn at the door.

"Who is…there?" she asked.

"Its Nana and Grandpa!" Charlotte told her.

"Nana!" Autumn opened the door quickly and hugged Charlotte.

"Hi, sweetheart!"

Autumn hugged Charlotte but kept her eye on Tom as he hugged Jack.

"Pumpkin, this is my Dad," Jack told her.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile. "Grandpa play…with Autumn?"

"Of course I can," Tom said with a similar grin to her Daddy. That made her feel happy.

"Play with…Mercy?"

"I will play with both of you, yes!"

Charlotte put her down and she took Tom's hand, pulling him into the house.

Charlotte and Jack laughed as they watched. "Where's Beth and Mercy?"

"She's in the nursery, rocking her. She loves her like she's ours, you know? She has such a big heart."

"So do you, son. Any child that stays with you, even for a day, is going to know that love. That's why you are perfect people to foster."

"You can go see her if you want."

"I think I will."

As Charlotte climbed the stairs, she heard Elizabeth's lovely voice singing.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always"

"That was beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you," she smiled, still looking down at Mercy. "It's happened again, Charlotte. Not at first but I fell in love."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but if I do this with every child we foster, we are gonna end up adopting ten children."

Charlotte chuckled. "All the more to love."

Mercy sat up and smiled up at Elizabeth. "Hi, sweetie." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck. "Oh boy. Yep, I'm a goner."

Elizabeth's eyes spilled over as she wrapped her arms around her.

Logically, Elizabeth knew that she might not be able to adopt Mercy. She wasn't up for adoption at this point and depending on her parent's situation in jail, she might end up going back to them. She knew this, but she couldn't keep herself from loving her as if she would be theirs one day.

Downstairs, Jack and Tom sat on the floor and played a memory game with Autumn while they chatted.

"I cleared it with our social worker. She normally would need to do a background check on you and mom and meet with you in order for Mercy to stay with you but she made an exception."

"Great. Then we are happy to watch them for a few hours."

"Thanks, Dad. Elizabeth and I really need some time."

"Yes. I agree. You got married, remodeled most of a house, and had a child within just a few months. Now you have a second one. I'm not sure how this is working."

"Well, before Mercy, Autumn was at school so we had a bit of time. Now, yes, it's very difficult. Plus we have this little pumpkin head," he said, nudging Autumn and making her giggle. "Sleeping between us every night."

"Ah yes, the joys of parenthood. When sensitive ears aren't around, I have an idea how to fix that last one," Tom told Jack.

"Great. Thanks, Dad."

…..

That evening, Riverton Inn

"So remember when I said you were a genius?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Changed your mind, huh?" he teased.

"Uh no. Quite the opposite, actually."

He had showed up at the bedroom door as she was getting ready with a red rose in his hand, looking sexy in his dark jeans, gray tshirt and leather jacket.

Two hours before….

"Hi, baby. Ready to go?" he asked, kissing her cheek, handing her the rose.

"Almost. I don't really know what you have planned. Do I look alright?" She wore a strappy black tank and jeans that sported stylish rips and tears on the knees and thigh.

"Yeah. Absolutely." She blushed as his eyes took her in. Head to toe.

"You too." She left the rose on the bed, slipped her oversized gray sweater over her head and smiled. "Ready."

They talked as they drove about themselves, trying to focus less on the girls and more on them. As they sat in the back of his truck, under a blanket, watching the sunset on Riverton Lake, they sipped hot cocoa and stole kisses.

"This is perfect," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the feeling. His lips met hers again and again, pulling her deeper into the bliss she had been craving.

"I got us a room at the Inn," he told her.

"Let's go."

Now, here they were, eating steak and potatoes in bed and drinking a glass of wine.

"This reminds me of our honeymoon," she giggled. "Dinner in bed is…." She had run out of adjectives.

"Yeah. It is."

She put her plate aside and looked at him. "Hon, I know we agreed that we would try not to talk about the girls but I need to tell you something."

"You love Mercy."

"Yeah. I do. I hope she will be with us forever."

"Me too but what if she isn't? Will your heart break if her parents get out of jail and want her back?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid it will but I know she needs a mother, and if it's not me….I'll deal with it."

Before they married, they talked extensively many times about the real risk of fostering and falling in love with children that would end up leaving. They had agreed it would be difficult but the main thing they wanted to remember was the children needed safety and love. They wanted to be the people to provide that.

They had never thought that the first two children who came to stay would be so deeply entrenched in their hearts so quickly.

"Am I wrong to feel like this?"

"Of course not, Elizabeth. Mercy is a sweetheart and if at some point we can adopt her, I'm all for it."

"Okay. Good."

"And if not, we will get through it. Together."

….

When they got home, the house was quiet. They peeked in Autumn's room and smiled. She was laying there and Charlotte was next to her in her bed. Jack bent down and kissed her forehead. "Love you, pumpkin," he whispered.

Elizabeth kissed her too and then they headed to their room. Mercy was asleep in her crib and Tom was on the bed, snoring away.

"Pop."

Tom stirred but didn't wake, so Jack tried again.

"Pop. Wake up," he whispered louder.

"What? Is she awake?"

"It's me. She's sleeping but we're home."

Tom sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, much like Jack did in the mornings. That made Elizabeth smile. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Thanks for watching the girls."

"You're welcome, son. They were angels."

"I'm glad."

Mercy stirred in her crib. "Mmmmommma" she whimpered. Elizabeth walked over to the crib and picked her up.

"Hi, honey bun. Mama's here."

Tom left the room and Jack changed, slipping under the covers to wait for Elizabeth. She walked the room slowly, lulling Mercy back to sleep.

Jack was a bit worried. He could see his wife's heart was going to break if Mercy had to go. He just hoped she would recover easily.

….

Six weeks later, Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table feeding her girls a snack. Autumn was thoroughly enjoying her apple cookie, which was an apple slice with peanut butter and mini chocolate chips. Mercy sat in her high chair picking at the mini chocolate chips.

"Dada?" Mercy asked as she pointed to the ceiling where the loud banging was coming from. Jack was working hard to finish the second bathroom upstairs.

"Yup, that's Dada. He's working on the bathroom. It's almost done!"

"On come on!" Jack cried out. His voice could be heard loud and clear through the ceiling.

"Or maybe it not "almost" done." Elizabeth laughed. They loved their old farm house. Even with its hidden problems.

Little Mercy had grown so attached to Jack and Elizabeth. Autumn too. Of course the feeling was mutual.

Elizabeth cell phone rang in the other room. She raced to get it and return to the girls at the table.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? Hi! It's Abigail."

"Oh, hi, Abigail. How are you?"

"Good. How are the girls?"

"Perfect as usual." Elizabeth smiled at her beautiful girls. "What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Well, I have some news."

Elizabeth placed the girls in Autumn's room to play, just down the hall from the bathroom Jack was hammering away in. She needed to talk to him right away.

"Hey, babe." Jack said without looking up. "Look at this wall. Rot. I can't believe it. I removed the gross tile on the wall and found this. Why does every room in this house have hidden problems?"

"Rot, yeah. Gross."

Jack placed down his tool and stood. Something in his wife's voice didn't sound right. "What's wrong?"

"Abigail called. I guess a woman reached out to them. She's Mercy's aunt."

"Oh, well that's good right? I mean, family and all."

"We're her family. At least, we were becoming one."

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack held her close. This had been what he was afraid of. "What did Abigail say about this woman?"

"Her name's Lauren. I guess she's the mom's sister. They lost contact a few years ago when she tried to help them get clean, but Mercy's mom stole money from them and left."

"Oh man, that must have been hard. Where was she when the grandmother had her?"

"The grandmother was from the other side of the family, the dad's side. There was no communication between them." Elizabeth wiped away a few tears.

"I see. So how'd Lauren hear about Mercy?"

"Mercy's mother reached back out. She knows she will be in prison for a while and was worried about her little girl. I guess she wants the sister to raise her now. Lauren agreed."

"Wow. When?"

"She lives in Chicago. She's flying out next week to met Mercy and I guess if everything checks out, take her." Elizabeth sat on the cold tile floor, letting her tears fall.

"Mommy?" Autumn asked from the doorway. "Mommy... sad?"

"I'm okay, sweetie."

Elizabeth got up and walked back to the bedroom. Jack followed. They sat on the floor and played with their girls.

"I know this is probably good. She deserved to know her family if possible. I just hate to say goodbye."

"I know." Jack sat on the floor with Mercy in his lap. "We both let ourselves fall in love with this little one."

"Was that wrong?"

"No. We told ourselves we'd love every child that walked through our door, remember? Every child deserves to know love and feel safe. That's what we did, and we'll do it again. It doesn't make this heartbreak go away though."

"No, it doesn't."

Over the next week, Jack and Elizabeth did their best to live in the moment and enjoy every second they had. All the checks came back clear, and Lauren and her husband were granted temporary custody of Mercy until a formal adoption hearing could be arranged.

Jack and Elizabeth were then faced with the daunting task to try and explain to Autumn what was about to happen. How though, when they could hardly explain it to themselves? They sat Autumn down several times to try to explain.

"My sissy!" Autumn pouted. "Sissy…stay here!"

"You love Mercy don't you?"

"Yes! My sissy!"

"Mercy will always be your sister, in your heart." Elizabeth placed her hand over Autumn's heart.

"Autumn stay? Stay with Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes. You are our little girl." Autumn's formal adoption hearing was two weeks away. Abigail assured them that all was set and Autumn would indeed become Autumn Thornton very soon. That gave the Thornton's some solace during this time.

The day before Mercy was set to meet her aunt, Grace came to spend time with everyone and be a moral support for her daughter and son-in-law. She was going to watch Autumn at the house while Jack and Elizabeth took Mercy to meet her aunt. Autumn was trying her hardest to understand what was happening and they didn't want to make it worse.

Later, after everyone in the house was asleep, Elizabeth got out of bed and stood by Mercy's crib. She watched as the beautiful little girl lay on her back, softly snoring.

"Beth?" Jack's soft voice called out from the bed. "You alright?"

"I guess."

Jack climbed out of bed and came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let's pray for you. For us too."

"Jack, I don't think…" Her tears fell. "I don't think I can get words out."

"Want me to pray?" She nodded. "Dear Lord, we want to thank you for the months we've gotten to share with this precious child. It's no secret to you that our hearts are broken at having to say goodbye to her. You know we wouldn't have hesitated to keep her forever. Give us the strength to do what you're asking of us. Go with her and stay with her every day of her life. Bless our family, and bless hers. Amen."

"Amen." Elizabeth whispered.

On their last day together, they all bundled up in their fall coats. Elizabeth packed a picnic lunch and they took the kids to their favorite park to play. Before they left, Jack packed all Mercy's belongings in the back of the car. She was leaving them with far more than she came with, but that was okay.

Jack and Elizabeth ran around with the girls as if nothing had changed. Though inside their hearts were breaking. Grace and Charlotte sat on the blanket watching.

"You think they're ready for this?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't think anyone is ever ready for this, but they're strong. Together they can do this."

When it was time, Jack picked up Autumn, his little pumpkin and said. "Can you say, bye bye and I love you to Mercy? She gets to go be with her new family now."

"Autumn miss Mercy."

"I know. So will Mommy and Daddy."

He put Autumn down and she trotted over to Mercy, who was in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth knelt down so Autumn to see.

"Mercy go bye bye. Autumn keep you…here." She placed her little chubby hand over her heart. "You keep Autumn here?" She placed her other hand over Mercy's heart.

Mercy smiled. "Aut Aut." That's what she called Autumn. "Aut Aut."

Autumn gave Mercy a hug and a kiss, then hurried off to Grace's arms.

"She'll be alright." Grace reassured them. "We'll take care of her while you do what you need to do."

Charlotte and Grace said their goodbyes to Mercy and watched as Jack placed Mercy in her car seat, and kissed the top of her little head. "Ready, sweet pea?"

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Dada go?"

That was like a knife to Jack's heart. He kissed her again and closed the door. Climbing in the driver's seat he asked Elizabeth, "You ready?"

"No, but it's okay. Or maybe it will be."

They drove in almost complete silence to Abigail's office. When they arrived, Abigail lead them to a meeting room. It looked more like a playroom or living room than an office. Inside, there was a tall man and woman with the same coloring as Mercy. The woman, Lauren, being to cry as soon as she laid eyes on Mercy.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. " You look just like your mama!" Lauren walked over and ran her hand up and down Mercy's back. "Will you come see me?"

At first the little girl tried to hide on Elizabeth's shoulder. With Elizabeth's encouragement, she turned and faced her aunt.

Lauren hugged her niece then turned to face Jack and Elizabeth. "Hi, I'm Lauren. Thank you for taking such good care of this angel. Mrs. Stanton told me just how great you've been for her."

"Our pleasure," Elizabeth said with a weak smile. "She's easy to love."

"I can see that." Lauren looked solemnly at Jack and Elizabeth. "This is hard for you isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. "You'll take good care of her, right?"

"I promise. We have two children already. Both boys. They're so excited to have a little girl in the family."

They stayed a little while longer, making sure Mercy felt comfortable enough. Lauren seemed to remind her of her own mother, which helped a lot.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered through tears. "I think she's okay. We need to go."

He agreed.

They exchanged information with Lauren, who promised to send pictures and updates to the Thornton's. Jack didn't take Mercy back in his arms when Lauren offered, he knew it would have be too hard to let go.

"I love you, Mercy. Be good okay? You're in great hands now." He kissed the top of her head, a few tears falling as he did, then he stepped aside for Elizabeth to say goodbye.

Elizabeth hugged both Mercy and Lauren. "This is hard, but it would be harder if I thought you wouldn't be what's best for her." She kissed Mercy. "Bye, sweet girl. I love you so so much."

"Bye bye," Mercy said with a wave.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth helped button Autumn's dress as they got ready to go to court to finalize her adoption.

"Love, Mommy."

"Love you too, sweet girl."

Jack walked in and took a picture of them. "Good morning, ladies."

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, pumpkin. You and Mommy look so pretty!"

"Autumn have pink….dress."

"That's right."

Elizabeth smoothed her own dress and checked herself in the mirror. "Do I look like a mom?"

"Yes. A hot one," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Jack!" she laughed. "Behave."

"What's the fun in that?" His lips found her neck, making her giggle.

"Jack, we have a little person in the room."

"It's good for her to see us loving on each other."

She was watching them too. Then she walked up and reached her arms up. Jack picked her up. "Well, pumpkin. Today is a big day. Do you know why?"

"Autumn belong…to Daddy and…Mommy."

"That's right. The judge is going to say that no one can ever take you away from us."

"Sissy go away."

"Yes she did but she belongs to someone else. She was just here until her family could take care of her again. And we may have more kids that come stay with us for a little while. Just until their families can take care of them again."

"Why?"

"Because those kids need love and you and I and Mommy have a lot of love, don't we?"

"Yep!"

"I need to fix Autumn's hair, Jack."

"I need to learn how to do that."

"Well, maybe when we have more time."

He set her down and watched as Elizabeth quickly tied her hair into two braids, one on each side of her head. "All set, sweetie pie. Let's get your coat and boots on so we can go. We can't be late."

The court room wasn't full by any means, but the people there were Abigail, both sets of grandparents, Julie Thatcher and Florence from Haven House.

Once everyone was seated, the bailiff asked for everyone to stand up for the judge.

"Be seated. Honorable Ned Yost presiding."

"Hello everyone. What a wonderful day for an adoption, don't you think?"

Instead of staying behind his high desk, he came out and took a seat close to the family. "Now, it seems to me there is a lovely little girl named Autumn here today who wants to be a Thornton. Is she here?"

"Autumn here!" she said, raising her hands.

"There you are. Would you please come stand right here in front of me so I can see your pretty dress?"

"Daddy come?"

"Sure, Daddy can come. Mommy too."

So the three of them walked up to stand in front of the judge.

"My name is Judge Yost. What are your names?" he asked, nodding to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack Thornton, Your Honor."

"Elizabeth Thornton, Your Honor."

"Well, I just have a couple questions. First, Autumn, do you like living with Mommy and Daddy?"

She nodded. "Use your words, pumpkin," Jack told her.

"Yes."

"Do they play games with you?"

"Yes. Tea…party!" she said with a grin.

"How about stories? Do they read to you before you go to sleep?"

"Yes, three books!"

"Wow! Do they give you food to eat?"

"Yum! Daddy….make pancakes!"

"And do they make you go to school?"

"Yes. Autumn….Autumn was scared. Not scared now."

"That's good. One last question. Do you have a puppy yet?"

"No! Autumn…want puppy!"

"Well, something tells me you'll get one before too long. Now, I have a few questions for Mommy and Daddy. Jack, Elizabeth, do you promise to continue to play games and read stories with Autumn?"

"Yes, Your Honor," they said together.

"Do you promise to keep her in school and maybe buy her a puppy at some point?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Do you promise that whatever happens between the two of you, that you will love her and care for her forever as if she were your flesh and blood?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"Then I pronounce you, Daddy, Mommy, and Daughter. Congratulations! Now, let's take a picture of all of us."

….

Everyone headed to Tomale's, a Mexican restaurant in Portland, for lunch.

They had a room to themselves downstairs which worked well for the large group.

"So how is she doing?" Charlotte asked Jack, referring to Elizabeth.

"She is mostly alright. She breaks down in tears sometimes but we pray and remind ourselves that our main goal was to provide a loving, safe environment. We did that. Now Mercy is with her actual family."

"Now you move forward."

"Exactly. We have a wonderful daughter and a safe home and each other. It's a huge blessing." He smiled as he watched Autumn giggle at his brother's "I got your nose" antics. "Huge blessing."

"You miss her too."

"Yeah. I do."

Charlotte kissed his cheek. "Love you, son."

"Love you too, Ma."

Autumn looked up at her Mommy. She looked sad. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Mommy sad?"

"Of course not. Today is the best day ever. You became my daughter forever."

"Mommy crying."

Elizabeth pulled her into her arms and held her tight. "Sometimes crying means I'm happy. And I am. So very happy you are mine, Autumn Lynne Thornton."

"Love Mommy."

"Love you too. So so much."

….

For the next six weeks, life went back to normal at the Thornton house. Their days were filled with school, support group meetings, and Jack getting his new business off the ground. Elizabeth was a tiny bit grateful for the little bit of reprieve so she could concentrate on writing her articles and creating a buffer so that she could take a break for awhile.

Then one day in mid-December, as the three of them were lounging on the couch by a warm fire watching Christmas movies, her phone rang.

Elizabeth smiled. "Good evening, Abigail."

"Hello, Elizabeth. How are things going?"

"Perfect. They are absolutely perfect."

"Well, I have news."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"I have siblings, a boy and girl, that need a placement. They just turned two years old and as of now, their mother is receiving treatment for drug addiction and awaiting trial. She may end up going to jail for a while, or she may not."

"When do you need us to be ready?"

"Two days. Does that give you enough time?"

"Yep. Just need another car seat and another high chair. Other than that, we are up for it."

"Great. I will call you tomorrow about what time I will bring them over."

"That sounds good. Thanks, Abigail."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack and Autumn who were both asleep next to her. "Jack," she whispered.

He opened his eyes. "It was Abigail?"

"Yeah. There are two year old twins that need placement. Tomorrow we need to go get another car seat and another high chair."

"Okay. I have to work. Do you mind going without me?"

"That will be fine. I will go when Autumn is at school."

So the next morning, she dropped her off at school and went to the store. She bought the items she needed but she also bought a few things to give the babies as Christmas gifts.

When she returned home, she had about an hour before she needed to go get Autumn so she decided to seek out Jack.

"Honey? Are you here?"

"In here, Elizabeth!" he called from past the kitchen. She wandered down the hall and into the room he was in. It had been a storage room during most of the renovations.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"I wanted to show you something." He gestured to the room, pointing to the window. "There is where your desk is going to be and next to it, a bookcase. Then over there, a love seat, for if you want to sit in here and read or something."

"An office. You are making me an office?"

"Yep. I think you need one. To write your articles or your books or whatever it is. Maybe just to get away from the kids for a few minutes."

"You are amazing, honey. Thank you so much." She walked over and hugged him. "I really appreciate this. It is so thoughtful."

"You know what I was thinking?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking too." She took his hand and led him upstairs to their room.

….

The next day about lunchtime, Abigail arrived with Addyson and Aidan. They were super adorable and shy but didn't cry or anything like Mercy had.

Each of them had chubby cheeks and big eyes and light brown hair. "This is Addyson and Aidan."

Elizabeth knelt down and smiled. "Hi, guys. My name is Beth."

They scooted closer to Abigail's knees but kept their eyes on Beth. "It's okay, guys."

Autumn walked over and waved at them, smiling her endearing smile. "Hi!"

Addyson smiled at her and waved back. Aidan stayed put.

Autumn held her hand out to Addyson. "Play?"

Addyson nodded and took her hand and followed her to the living room.

Jack walked up. "Do you need help with their things, Abigail?"

"No. They don't really have anything. When we went to take them from their residence, we had to get them out fast."

"Okay. We have diapers from Mercy that might fit, but we will go get anything they need."

"Their mom is in jail now. They might need to stay a while depending on the outcome of her trial."

"Okay. We will take care of them." Elizabeth held out her hands to Aidan. "Come on, buddy. You hungry?"

He lifted his arms and allowed her to pick him up. "Do you like fishy crackers?" He didn't respond but she set him in the high chair.

Jack brought the girls in a moment later after Abigail left. "Snack time."

"Fish!" Autumn said as she climbed into her booster seat.

Jack put Addyson in the other high chair next to her brother. Elizabeth placed goldfish crackers on everyone's tray and the table for Autumn.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "I'm going to run to the store. What size diapers do you think?"

"Size 3 I think. That was what Mercy wore and they don't look bigger than her. And they need pajamas and other clothes too."

"I will take care of them." He gave Elizabeth a kiss, then Autumn, and then he took a peek at the size of each of their shirts as he walked past them. "Bye, babies. I will be back soon."

Elizabeth placed blueberries in front of everyone too and tried to think what they should do next.

"What do you guys want to do next? Watch a movie? Play a game? Read books?"

….

Jack called his mom on the way to the store. "Hey, Ma."

"Hey, son."

"We got the twins today and they have nothing. I need to get them diapers and clothes and…everything."

"Alright. Do you know the sizes?"

"Yeah. I looked at their shirt tags as I walked by."

"Okay. Sounds like you have it handled."

"Kinda."

"What's wrong?"

"Me. I fell in love this time. I saw them and something happened in my heart. I don't know them but I feel like it's perfect for them to be with us. I don't know. I think I am crazy."

"Nope, you feel for them. You think that because you are acting like their father, that you need to provide."

"I do."

"Right. I'm just saying it's natural to feel that way. You aren't crazy, dear. You have a big heart."

"Okay. Well, I am about to do a very Daddy-like thing and go buy diapers and clothes for my kids."

"You will do just fine. Oh, and a thought, maybe get Beth some flowers."

"Good idea, Ma. Love you."

"Love you too, son."


	12. Chapter 12

Jack came home after about an hour. He had to make three trips to the truck to get everything.

He had gone grocery shopping to get things for the twins Mercy had loved like Mac and Cheese and Cheerios and then flowers for Elizabeth. Then he went to a different store and bought diapers, pajamas, socks, shirts, pants and sweatshirts. Then he found cute winter hats each with ears on top like they were bears or something. Of course he had to get something for Autumn so he grabbed a larger pink bear hat for her.

Finally he picked up a training potty because eventually some child they cared for would need one even if not the twins.

"Honey, you bought a lot of stuff!" Elizabeth said, seeing the pile of bags by the couch.

"Yeah. But they need everything." He picked up the bouquet of yellow tulips. "First, these are yours."

"Aww, thank you, Jack. You didn't need to."

"Of course I did. I love you."

She gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you. I love you too."

They sat on the couch and looked through everything as the kids played on the floor.

"Oh my goodness. These hats are adorable. Addy, come see." She held up the hat for the little girl to see. "Jack got this for you. Do you like it?" She smiled and came over, allowing Elizabeth to put it on her. "Aiden, you want to try yours on too?"

He shook his head and went back to playing.

"Pumpkin, I found one for you too. It matches hers."

"Autumn hat?"

"Yeah. Come see."

Elizabeth pulled out the pajamas. "Um, sweetheart? These are way too big, I think."

"Well, the sizes looked off. I thought the next size down was too small."

"Well, they can grow into them," Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"The little ones need a bath after dinner. I'm gonna go do a load of laundry and get all these clean." She stood and gave him another kiss. "Thank you so much for going shopping, Jack."

"Of course. I'm the husband and the Daddy."

"Yes you are."

As Elizabeth tackled laundry, Jack sat on the floor by the kids.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Babies…stay?"

"For a while, yes. I don't know how long."

"Why?"

He thought about how to explain it to her so she would understand. "Well, their Mommy can't take care of them. She's sick so we need to take care of them for her. When she gets better, she might be able to take care of them again."

"Autumn stay…with Daddy and….Mommy. Babies stay…too."

"I don't know, pumpkin. We will have to see."

Aidan stood up and came over and sat on Jack's lap. "Hi, buddy. Can you say hi?" He shook his head. "Try it. Hi. Say hi." He shook his head again. "That's alright. You'll talk eventually." Aidan leaned his head against Jack's chest. "Are you sleepy?"

Aidan yawned and then looked up at Jack. "Hi," he said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, buddy." Jack laid him down in his lap and rocked back and forth until his eyes grew heavy.

When Elizabeth returned to the living room, Aidan was asleep in Jack's arms and Addy was on the couch with Autumn asleep too.

"Wow. You have the touch, babe," she told him with a smile.

"Maybe or maybe it was because I promised that if they took a nap, we would go build a snowman in the yard."

"That sounds fun."

"It should be, yes. Wanna join us, Mama?"

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Good." He looked down at the little guy in his arms. "I have a confession, babe."

"What's that?"

"As soon as I saw them, my heart wanted them. I don't know what will happen but if they come up for adoption at some point, I want them with us."

"Me too, Jack, but if this keeps happening, we are going to end up with a dozen kids."

"I'd be okay with that."

"I think we need to set a limit. Maybe five. At least one of which that is part you, part me."

"Deal."

….

Jack and Elizabeth put the kids in warm clothes including their new hats and took them outside. At first the little ones didn't know what to do with the snow. But as soon as they saw everyone laying down making snow angels, they wanted to do it too.

Later with rosy cheeks and noses, they ate dinner and then took nice warm bubble baths before getting in their new pajamas.

Autumn was used to the routine, so she was asleep while the twins were fighting it a bit.

Jack seemed to be drawn to Aiden so Elizabeth rocked Addy as she whimpered, singing softly until she finally dropped off.

At about midnight though, Aiden woke up crying, waking up Addy who was sleeping in the crib with him and then woke up Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack walked over and picked them up, holding one in each arm. "Hey, why are you two awake?"

He brought them over to the bed and sat down. Addy crawled over to Elizabeth and begged to be held.

As they held them Autumn walked in. "Mommy? Why babies….crying?"

"They are scared. They aren't used to sleeping here."

Autumn laid down in the bed. "We need to….say prayers."

"Prayers are a good idea, pumpkin. Wanna help me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Autumn pray too."

She folded her hands as Jack started. "Dear God. Please help Addy and Aidan feel safe and secure here with us. Help them be happy and healthy."

"Babies sad, God. Want them…happy too. Mommy….Daddy love babies. Autumn love…babies."

"Through Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen."

"Thank you, pumpkin. That was a very good prayer. I appreciate that."

"Babies sleep….here too?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth. She shrugged. So all five of them laid down, the three kids between Jack and Elizabeth. Before long, they were out, thumbs in their mouths.

Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand. "Our family is perfect," he whispered.

She agreed and closed her eyes, grateful they had a king sized bed.

…..

A few more surprises were in store for the newly expanded Thornton Family on Christmas Day. First, when they woke up, Jack and Elizabeth decided they would start a new tradition of eating pancakes and fruit for Christmas Breakfast before presents happened.

Although, the big present that Jack planned for Autumn was going to show up any minute thanks to Jesse and Clara.

Autumn helped Jack make pancakes as usual, dressed in her red and white polka dot pajamas and white bunny slippers. Elizabeth cut up strawberries and added blueberries and then gave them to Addy and Aidan who were full of smiles.

As Jack was flipping the pancakes, the doorbell rang.

"Autumn get!" she said.

Jack helped her down and turned off the heat to the pancakes.

"Hang on, pumpkin. This is my surprise for you!" he told her, scooping her up. "This is my present. Close your eyes!"

She giggled and covered her eyes as he opened the door. However, she took them down and squealed when she saw Jesse holding a puppy in his arms.

"Puppy!"

"Hey, lady. You are supposed to keep your eyes closed!"

"Autumn puppy!"

Jesse held the puppy up and it licked Autumn's face, making her giggle.

"Thanks, Jess. Merry Christmas, man."

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Are Clara and the baby with you?"

"No, I just brought the puppy real quick. I'm headed home."

"Okay. Do you want to come over later?"

"Actually, her parents are in town so we have plans. But thank you."

"You're welcome. Thanks again."

Jack set Autumn on the floor and handed the tiny yellow lab to her. "It's a girl. What do you want to name her, pumpkin?"

"Mmm. Annie!"

"From the movie?"

"Yup!"

Elizabeth and the twins walked over to get acquainted. The puppy gave kisses to everyone and then peed on the floor.

"Uh oh."

Jack sighed, got up and retrieved the paper towels and the cleaning spray and cleaned it up. "Okay, apparently Annie is not house trained yet."

Elizabeth chuckled. "It's all you, honey."

"By the time I start work after New Years, this dog is going to be house trained. I promise."

She would need to trust him because she now had three kids to take care of. A puppy was not on her radar at all.

The second surprise came later around dinner time when Grace and Julie showed up to visit, with presents galore.

"Hello! Merry Christmas, everyone," they yelled as they walked in the door.

Immediately, the twins turned shy again and hid behind Elizabeth's legs. "HI! What are you doing here?"

"We have big news and we want to meet the twins!" Julie told her, giving her a hug.

"Auntie! Autumn have….puppy!" Autumn told her.

"You do?! I want to see!"

"Come, Autumn show."

Autumn grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room.

Grace peeked around Elizabeth. "Oh, Beth. They are so adorable. Look at those cheeks and beautiful big eyes."

Elizabeth squatted and picked them up, one in each arm. "Aiden, Addy, this is Nana Grace. She's my Mommy." They buried their heads in her neck. "They are pretty shy but before long they'll be climbing all over your lap."

Elizabeth had cooked a turkey and made mashed potatoes and green beans along with rolls. As soon as everyone had food and the blessing was given, Elizabeth looked at her mom and sister. "So, what's the big news?"

"I'm moving here to Riverton," Grace said with a smile.

"What? You are?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. I want to be close to my grandchildren."

"Of course we don't mind, Grace," Jack said.

"Where will you live?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I bought a small two bedroom on Maple Lane."

"What about you, Julie? Where are you going?"

"I'm transferring to Arizona State in Tempe. I'm going to get my degree in Interior design."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah. I told you I wanted to move there, remember, Beth?"

"Yeah. But it's so far away."

"I really need to do my own thing."

Elizabeth nodded. "I understand. I did that too."

"Yes and now look. You have Jack and this house and three beautiful children, not to mention your writing. I want my own thing, Beth."

Elizabeth nodded and got up to give her a hug. "I love you, Julie. And I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. I love you too."

Because it was late, Beth and Grace decided to stay overnight and head back to Augusta in the morning rather than drive on slippery roads in the dark.

Julie helped give the kids baths and read stories to them before conking out on Autumn's bed with her. Grace slept in the guest room and Jack and Elizabeth attempted to get some rest too.

"I can't believe she's moving so far away," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Its time for her to be independent. Do something she wants to do."

"I guess."

"Hey, I just remembered. I got you one more gift."

He opened the drawer to his bedside table and pulled out a little velvet bag. "Jack, you didn't need to buy me anything else."

"Of course I did. Open."

She poured the contents into her hand and gasped. "Oh my. I've always wanted one of these bracelets, Jack."

He gently put it on her wrist. "This charm represents Autumn." It was a silver heart with a tiny pink heart and "daughter" on the side. "This one represents Mercy." It was a simple silver M. "This one represents us." It was two hearts that said "forever and always" and "my beautiful wife". "I plan on giving you one charm for each child we have a part in raising. Whether it's a day, a week, or even years. They are all going to be in our hearts and remembered forever."

"Oh, Jack. This is the sweetest gift you've ever given me. Thank you so much." She kissed his perfect lips and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Love it. And I love you, honey." What a great Christmas it had been.


	13. Chapter 13

New Years Eve

Jack and Elizabeth sat in front of their fireplace, sipping wine and talking about the future and reminiscing about their life thus far.

They had been married for six and a half months now. In those months, they had honeymooned in Cabo, moved to a small town, almost completely refurbished a home, adopted one child, a puppy, and were fostering twins.

In addition, Jack had registered with the state of Maine so that he could officially open and run his business, Thornton Construction and Refurbishing, LLC and hired Jesse Flynn as his employee.

Elizabeth had sent her first book off to be published and continued to write for Tabletop Magazine.

"These are all amazing and wonderful things, but I'm hoping things slow down for a while, Jack."

As the clock was about to strike midnight, Jack took her hand, led her over to the light switch and flipped it off, leaving the Christmas tree as the only source of light.

"It has been amazing and wonderful, you're right," he acknowledged. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "But, with three children, I'm not sure it will slow down."

"I'm good with that. I'm just happy you're here with me."

"No where else I'd rather be." He leaned down and claimed her lips to ring in the new year. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They spent a bit more time by the fire and then shut off the Christmas lights and climbed the stairs to bed, knowing the kids would be up in a few short hours.

….

Jack got up first, setting up his and Elizabeth's little plan for Autumn.

When Elizabeth and all three kids emerged from bed, ready to eat, he also had blueberry and banana pancakes ready.

"Pancakes!" Autumn said, a huge grin on her face.

"That's right, pumpkin. Get in your chair and I'll get you some, alright?"

She climbed up and watched as Elizabeth secured each twin in their high chairs. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Pancakes for….babies too?"

"Yep, pancakes for everyone."

"Good."

"Mom texted, hon. She wants to know if I can come help her pack and move," Elizabeth told him.

"When?"

"Next week. I would go early in the morning and stay overnight and come back the next night. I thought it might work because you don't start work until the 10th."

"Sure. I think that's a good idea."

"Are you sure? You'll have all three kids for two full days and one night."

"I'm capable."

"Of course you are. You're an amazing Dad."

"Then I think you should go."

"Okay. I will."

After breakfast, they all went into the living room.

"Ok, pumpkin. Mommy and I want to try something new with you."

"New?"

"Yeah." Jack showed her a dry erase board.

"Autumn name!" she pointed at the top.

"That's right. This is your reward board."

"What that….mean?"

"When you do something good, you put a sticker on the board. When you have seven stickers, you get a prize."

Elizabeth pointed. "This one says, sleep in your room all night."

"Autumn….Autumn like to sleep with Mommy….and Daddy."

"I know but you are a big girl. Big girls sleep in their own rooms."

"Scared."

"If we're scared, what do we do?"

"Talk to…God."

"Right," Elizabeth told her, pulling her onto her lap. "We thought something else that might help is this." Elizabeth handed Autumn a little pink bag. "Open it, sweetie."

"Light?"

"Yes. It has a pink lightbulb so it will make your room pink when its dark in there."

"And we will leave the hallway light on too and your door open just a little so you can see it," Jack told her.

"So if you sleep all night in your bed, you get to put a sticker on the board."

They told her the other things on the board were make her own bed, put toys away, and help Mommy or Daddy with something.

Jack could see she wasn't sure. "Do you understand, pumpkin?"

"Yeah."

"This will be fun. You'll see."

That evening they tried it out. After getting ready for bed, going potty, and brushing her teeth, Jack prayed with her and read her a story.

Then, he plugged in her nightlight and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Autumn Lynne Thornton. To the moon and back."

"Love, Daddy."

Jack put her glasses on the side table and her doll Grace in her arms and left the room, leaving the door open a few inches and the hall light on.

While Jack took Annie outside and put her in her crate, Elizabeth rocked the twins with their sippy cups of milk and put them to bed too.

Around two in the morning, Jack heard their door open. He looked over and saw Autumn sneaking in with Grace.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing?" he whispered.

"Autumn want Daddy….and Mommy. Please?"

"Sweetie, you need to sleep in your room."

Then she did something completely out of character for Autumn. She cried. Big tears and everything.

That of course woke up Elizabeth. She sat up and gave Autumn a hug and a kiss. "I love you so much but Daddy needs to take you back to bed."

"No, please," she begged. "I don't….want the prize….I want….Mommy."

Jack picked her up and carried her back to her room. "Shhhh, Autumn. You're gonna wake up the babies." He rubbed her back and swayed back and forth to calm her down. Eventually she did, so he laid her down and went through the routine again.

"Dear God, please help Autumn to be brave. Please help her to know she is not alone and that Mommy and I love her so much. Through Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen." She reached her arms up for him. "Daddy! Stay….please."

It was killing Jack to say no. He just wanted her happy. On the other side of the coin, he missed sleeping with just his wife, no little body between them. Eventually this would accomplish that.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you." He kissed her twice and left the room.

He heard her sniffling and that hurt his heart even more. "God, give me the strength," he prayed.

In the morning Jack went downstairs and made waffles with chocolate chips and then cut up fresh fruit. Then he made a big tray which included sippy cups of milk for all three kids and coffee for him and Elizabeth.

As he walked past Autumn's room, he peeked in. "Morning, Pumpkin. When you are awake, come to Mommy and Daddy's room for breakfast."

When he walked in to their room, Elizabeth was changing the twin's diapers.

"Dada!" Aiden said, clapping his hands and grinning.

"Hey, buddy."

"What do you have, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have breakfast for all of us. Who's hungry?"

"Me!" Elizabeth told him. "What about Autumn?"

"She should be in very soon."

Elizabeth placed the twins on the bed and they immediately started jumping.

"Sit, guys. You can't eat if you're jumping."

Elizabeth removed the comforter so they wouldn't get syrup and butter and fruit all over it.

Autumn walked in the room, her hair standing up all over, but she was smiling.

"Hi, pumpkin. Are you hungry?" She nodded and raised her arms for a hug. He picked her up and held her, realizing he had missed her. "Guess what? You slept in your bed all night. You get a sticker!" It was true, she had come in their room, but all her sleeping happened in her own room. He was proud. "Only six more and you get a prize."

Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands, prompting the twins to do the same. "Good job, Autumn!"

All in all, the next week was a success. Each night, she tried to come sleep with them and each night, Jack took her back to bed. Finally on Saturday, she didn't come in. When they woke up to check on her, she was sound asleep in her bed, Grace by her side.

When she put her seventh sticker on the board, Jack told her that Mommy was going to take her shopping for a special toy.

Elizabeth and Autumn headed off to the store while Jack watched the twins.

"What are you gonna get, sweetie?"

"Friend….for Grace."

"Oh, Grace needs a friend, huh?"

"Yes. Grace lonely."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"Are you lonely?"

"Miss Joy…and Ellie."

"Do you? Maybe we can visit them after school one day soon."

"Visit."

"And what if Sierra slept over one night? Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

Elizabeth didn't know why she hadn't thought of having Autumn's school friend over. She resolved to be more sensitive to Autumn's needs in the future. She didn't want any child of hers to get lost in the shuffle.

Back at the house….

Jack dressed the twins in their winter coats, hats, boots, and gloves and took them outside.

"Dada!" Aiden said as they stepped outside.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Sissy?"

"Autumn is with Mama. They'll be back soon."

"Mama."

"Yep. In the mean time, let's go sledding."

He knew they didn't know what it was but he felt like telling them what they were doing would teach them more words.

He retrieved the toboggan from the shed and put it on the ground. Then he put each of the kids on it and started pulling them around. He couldn't help laughing when they giggled as he ran around the yard.

"Dada! Poop!" Addy announced and then giggled.

"Did you poop?"

"Poop!"

"Okay. We will go back inside." He pulled them over to the shed and helped them off. He could smell her from a few feet away. "Oh boy. You sure did poop."

He helped them back inside and took them to the nursery upstairs. He took her boots and coats and hat off and then her pants. "Oh, Addy. I guess you need a bath now."

He cleaned her up and then took both of them in the bathroom and filled the tub.

In town…

Autumn picked out a friend for Grace, a little black doll and named her Mercy which brought tears to Elizabeth's eyes. She still had moments of missing that gorgeous little girl that had stolen her heart.

Now they were headed to eat lunch at Vera's.

Vera walked over to the door as they walked in. "Well, if it isn't the Thornton girls."

"And Mercy!" Autumn said, holding up her doll.

"Well, isn't she sweet?"

"Mommy buy…for Autumn."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah. Autumn sleep….in own room."

"That definitely deserves a prize, I agree. Now let's find you two a seat."

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Milk!" Autumn said.

"I'll take a Pepsi."

"Be right back. "

Elizabeth took her phone out. "Say cheese, sweetie."

She snapped a picture and sent it to Jack. "Her new doll Mercy."

"So sweet." He sent back a picture of the twins laying on the couch, watching Finding Dory on the TV.

"Tuckered out?"

"Yeah. Went outside, then right back in because Addy had a big poop. Then bath time and now movie and nap."

"Wow! Busy day."

"Yeah. We all miss u though."

"After we eat, we will b home."

"C U soon then!"

"Love u."

"Love u too."


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth left early in the morning, before the kids were up to drive to Augusta. She took Jack's truck so she had more room to carry things.

Jack made eggs and bacon with of course fresh fruit so that when the kids were up, they could eat.

"Dada!" Addy and Aiden called from their crib.

"Coming guys," he told them as he climbed the stairs.

"Daddy?" Autumn stood in the doorway of her room.

"Hi, pumpkin."

"Daddy, ow," she whimpered, holding her ears.

"Your ears hurt?" She nodded.

"Hot."

He kissed her forehead and touched her flushed cheeks. "Alright, baby, let's get you some medicine." He picked her up and took her into the master bath to get take her temperature. He scanned her forehead and temple. 101. He decided to give her some Tylenol and put her in bed. He couldn't call the pediatrician for another hour so he would do what he could.

He helped her into the big bed and covered her up. "I'm going to change their diapers and feed them. I'll bring you up some juice." He kissed her forehead and went about getting them fed.

When he had the twins in their high chairs and had given them eggs and cheese, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Elizabeth.

"Hi, Jack."

"Hey, babe. How's your drive?"

"Good. I'm about an hour out of Augusta. I'm eating breakfast at a little diner."

"Autumn woke up with a fever and both her ears hurt."

"How high is her fever?"

"101. I gave her Tylenol and she's laying down."

"That's good. Make sure you give her juice and water. Um, when I'm done eating, I'll call Mom and tell her I can't help her today and then I'll be home."

"No, that's okay. I'm going to call the pediatrician and get her in to see him. I just wanted you to know."

"Who's going to watch the twins? We don't have anyone cleared with DCF."

"I am. I'll take the double stroller. We will be fine."

"Jack, they are monkeys. They will be climbing out of that thing."

"We will be fine. You help your mom and I'll call you after we see the doc. I love you."

"I love you too. Give them a kiss for me."

"I will."

Jack took a quick second to put some apple juice in a sippy cup and run it up to Autumn.

He walked in and kissed her forehead. Still hot. She was asleep so he put her juice on the side table and left the room.

"Uh oh!" Addy said as he heard something fall to the floor.

"Uh oh!" Aiden mimicked and then giggled.

"Addy, Aiden, what are doing?"

"Dada! Fall!" Addy pointed to her bowl of eggs that was now on the floor, flipped over.

Aiden picked up his spoon and dropped it, giggling. "Uh oh."

"I'm guessing you're done," he said, quickly grabbing anything else they could drop on the floor.

"Dada, up!" they said in unison.

"I need to wash your faces first."

"Dada up! Dada up!"

"Hold your little horses," he told them, grabbing two baby wipes and wiping their faces and hands.

"Daddy!" Autumn called from upstairs.

"Yes, pumpkin?"

"Autumn….throwed up."

"You threw up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, baby. I'll be right there."

He thought for a moment about where to put the twins. Their crib seemed logical. "Alright, babies, let's go upstairs."

He followed them up the stairs and took them into his and Elizabeth's bedroom. Autumn was crying on the bed, apparently the Tylenol and all its redness not agreeing with her stomach.

He put the babies in the crib and walked over to see Autumn. "Aw, sweetie, I'm sorry you don't feel good. Do you want to take a bubble bath in the big bathtub?"

"Yeah," she whimpered. "Okay." He took her into the bathtub and started the water. "Mommy bubbles?"

"Yep. You're going to smell just like Mommy."

Jack turned around to head into Autumn's room for clean clothes and almost ran into Aidan.

"Hi, Dada!"

"Did you climb out of the crib?"

"Yeah. Climb."

He picked him up and put him back in. "Aiden, stay there."

Aiden nodded so Jack hurried out of the room. He was back in one minute but that was enough time for Addy to climb out and find Autumn.

"Addy, did you climb out?"

"Climb, Dada."

At least they were honest. He stopped the water and put Addy back in the crib. "Stay there, Addy."

Jack helped Autumn undress and get into the bath. Every thirty seconds he popped his head out and made sure the twins were in the crib. So far, so good.

When it came time to wash her hair, he had to trust they would stay in the crib because it would take longer than thirty seconds.

As soon as he helped her out and wrapped her in a towel, he checked on them. The crib was empty.

"I'll be right back, Autumn. Addy, Aiden, where are you?"

He found Addy drinking Autumn's juice and playing in the dresser drawers.

"That Autumn….juice!" Autumn cried.

"I'll get you more, baby."

Aiden was in the closet playing with shoes.

"Autumn want….juice," she sobbed as she sat on the floor. "Addy….drink."

"Autumn, let's get you dressed."

"No! Juice!"

Rather than reason with her or making her dress herself, he decided to pick his battles and did it for her.

"Alright, babe, let's go get you juice."

"Daddy, carry Autumn?"

He picked her up and herded the other two. "Addy, turn around as you go down the stairs. Good job, Aiden."

At this point, Jack missed Elizabeth terribly. It was going to be a long two days.

….

Elizabeth pulled into her childhood home driveway. Everything in her heart was telling her to go back home but he insisted he could handle it so she kept driving.

She walked in the door. "Mom?"

"Beth, I'm in the kitchen!" she called.

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen, marveling at how different everything looked packed in boxes.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, dear."

Elizabeth started wrapping paper around the glasses and putting them into boxes right along with her mom.

"How are you, Mom?"

"I'm good. It's a little bittersweet, you know?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you're ready?"

"To move? Yes. To move forward? Definitely. To say goodbye to the memories, not really."

"No one can make you say goodbye to memories. They will always be in your heart." Like Mercy.

"They start fading though. Things aren't as clear." They packed quietly for a few minutes and then Grace changed the subject. "How are my beautiful grandbabies?"

"Autumn has another ear infection."

"Oh no! Why aren't you there? I would have understood."

"Jack insisted they would be fine. But three little ones, one of whom is sick, is not easy."

"Maybe you should call him."

"I don't want him to think I don't think he can handle it."

"But you're their mother, dear. He would understand."

"I have been away from them for four hours and I miss them so much."

"Call."

Elizabeth nodded, took out her phone, and dialed.

"Hey, babe," he answered.

"Hi. How is Autumn?"

"Well, in addition to her ears, she threw up all over herself and our bed. I'm not sure the Tylenol color will come out."

"Jack, maybe I should come home. I don't know how you are handling that plus the twins."

"Well, they are monkeys, that's for sure. And quick ones. They both know how to climb out of the crib."

"They do? I thought it was just Aiden."

"Nope. When I told him to stay, Addy climbed out. It's like they were ganging up on me." Elizabeth chuckled. "Thanks, hon."

"I'm sorry. Did you remember to call school and tell them Autumn isn't coming in?"

"No. I forgot. I did get an appointment for noon for her at the pediatrician though."

"I'll call the school. You just deal with the crazies we call our children."

"Thanks, babe. I miss you."

"I miss you too. All four of you. Love you."

"Love you too."

Elizabeth hung up and called the school and then went back to helping her mom.

….

At 11:30, Jack got everyone in Elizabeth's little car and started driving. "Hey guys, I think Mommy needs a bigger car. What do you think?"

Five minutes from home, he realized he had forgotten the stroller. He was proud he had remembered the diaper bag.

Ten minutes later, they were on the road again with the stroller in the trunk.

They pulled into the doctor's office parking lot with five minutes to spare.

Jack got out and set the stroller up. Then he helped Autumn get out and asked her to stay by the car. Finally, he put the twins and the diaper bag in the stroller.

He picked Autumn up and pushed the stroller through the slush and snow of the parking lot and into the warm building.

"Dada! Poop!" Aiden announced.

"Are you serious?"

"Poop!" Addy mimicked.

He sighed and walked up to the desk. "Hi, my daughter Autumn has an appointment at noon. Also, I need to change a diaper or two."

"Dr. Shepherd is ready for you. You can change a diaper in the exam room."

"Thank you."

She showed him the room. "Doc will be right in."

Jack put Autumn on the exam table and took Aiden out of the stroller. As he was changing his diaper, Addy was attempting to climb out of the stroller. "Addyson, sit down please," he told her in a stern tone.

"Up!"

"No, sit down."

Aiden giggled as he watched his sister. "Its not funny, mister. I'm almost done and then you will be in there with her. Then I'll be laughing."

"Autumn Thornton," the doctor said as he walked in the room with a smile. "How are you feeling, sweet pea?"

"Autumn…throwed up."

"You did? That's no fun. How does your tummy feel now?" She shrugged. "What about your ears?"

"Hurt."

"Her temp was 101 when she woke up. I gave her Tylenol but she threw it up. I'm not sure how much it helped."

He pulled a thermometer scanner off the counter and scanned her forehead.

"101.8. Hmmm. Let me look in your ears, alright, Autumn?" He pulled out his instrument with the light and took a peek. "This one is pretty mean looking. Let's check your other one." When he was done he smiled at Jack who was trying to keep the kids occupied with a snack of goldfish crackers. "Where's your wife today?"

"In Augusta. She's helping her mom move to Riverton. She will be back tomorrow."

"Mama!" Aiden said.

"Until then, you've certainly got your hands full."

"I do."

"Well, Autumn has a double ear infection. I'll give you a script for antibiotics. I'm guessing her tummy troubles were related."

"Thanks, Doc."

"If she keeps getting ear infections, we might want to think about giving her ear tubes."

"How does that work?"

"Its like a tiny straw that we insert into her ear drums. It lets air in and helps stop fluid build up."

"I'll talk with Elizabeth about it."

"Alright. Just a hint. When these three sleep, take a nap too. You look exhausted."

"Thanks."

About an hour later, they were home after getting chicken nuggets for lunch and giving Autumn a dose of antibiotics. Autumn didn't feel like eating so they would save hers for later.

"Guess what, guys? It's time for a nap. Everyone gets to sleep in the big bed."

"Daddy sleep?" Autumn asked.

"Yep. Me too. You guys wear me out."


	15. Chapter 15

That night, all the kids were missing Elizabeth so Jack FaceTimed with her.

They all sat on the bed as he started the app. Well, Autumn did. The twins were jumping.

"Guys, please sit. Mommy is going to be on the phone to talk to you."

They plopped down on their knees and giggled.

"Hey, baby," Jack said with a smile. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Hi, Mommy!" Autumn said with a smile.

"Hi, sweetie! I heard you were sick."

"Yeah. Autumn….throwed up."

"I heard. Are you feeling better?"

The twins squeezed onto Jack's lap to see the phone. "Mama! See Mama!"

"Patience guys. Mama isn't going anywhere."

Autumn's patience had returned so she let the babies talk to Elizabeth without complaint.

"Did you monkeys give Daddy a run for his money today?" she asked the twins.

They giggled. "Climb, Mama!"

"Yeah, out of your crib, right?"

Aiden nodded. "Climb!"

"You know what, though? I need you to be good for Daddy. No more climbing out of your crib. Got it?"

They nodded and went back to jumping on the bed.

Jack handed the phone to Autumn and corralled the babies so he could put them in their pajamas and get them milk.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Miss Mommy."

"I miss you too. But you know what? I'm going to come home tomorrow night and then Nana Grace will be living very close. You will be able to see her all the time. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah. Miss Nana."

"She misses you too."

"Mommy? Sing?"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"In…my heart."

"You'll be in my heart? Okay."

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always"

Jack rocked the twins as Elizabeth sang the song a few times. By the time she was finished, all three were sleeping.

He put them in the crib and headed over to pick up the phone. "Hey." He walked out of the room and downstairs so that they could chat.

"Hi."

"I miss you so much, Elizabeth."

"You said that already," she told him with a laugh.

"Well, I meant it."

"I will be home tomorrow night."

"What am I supposed to do tonight?"

"Do? Um, how about sleep?"

"That's no fun."

"No, but you had a long day."

"I took a nap." He stared at the phone for a moment. She was so gorgeous, even over the phone. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you more, honey."

"I think we should get your mom approved by DCF so we can go out on a date again."

"Is this a "date" or an actual date?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I just want to be with you."

…..

The next day started out much better than the previous one for everyone. Autumn felt a lot better. Her fever was way down and she had her appetite back. Jack made everyone pancakes with chocolate chip smiley faces and whipped cream ears and noses which made everyone giggle.

Then because it was so cold outside, they stayed inside and played games and read books and watched movies. Everyone stayed in their pajamas and they just lounged all day. Jack knew that since he was starting a new reno job in North Portland in the next couple days, he wasn't going to have a lot of time to spend with the kids.

"Daddy! Can Autumn have….snack?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Um….Ice cream."

"Well, maybe we should have something more nutritious. How about cheese and crackers? Or fruit?"

"Apple?"

"Yes and I will cut up bananas too for the babies."

As they ate their bananas and apples, they watched Bug's Life and then they all fell asleep.

Around dinner time, Jack put together a tater tot casserole and put it in the oven.

He had received a text from Elizabeth that she would be home by six so he made sure dinner would be done by then.

He set the table, taking extra care with making it look nice. He lit a candle and put it nearest him and Elizabeth and folded cloth napkins and placed them on their plates.

Then he checked on the kids. They were playing in the living room, building things out of blocks.

Addy saw him and brought him one. "Dada. Bock."

"Thank you, sweet pea."

"Anyone home?" Elizabeth called from the door.

"Mama!" Aiden said, running over to her with his little legs.

"Hi, buddy!" She sat down on the floor and let the kids crawl all over her. She missed everything about them. Their chubby cheeks. Their big eyes. The way they called her Mama. And then there was Autumn.

"Autumn, baby, come here." Autumn smiled her grin that Elizabeth fell in love with seven months before and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mommy."

"Hi. Oh, I love you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Love, Mommy."

Elizabeth was in reach but Jack wasn't going to interrupt the beautiful scene before him. Seeing her loving on the children made his heart full. He would happily wait his turn to greet her.

She looked up and winked. "Autumn. I'm gonna go say hi to Daddy."

Autumn nodded and got off her lap so Elizabeth could stand up.

He looked so handsome in his jeans and button down, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, baby."

She walked up close, putting both hands on his cheeks. "You look good."

"Thanks. I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"You being home. Being able to see you, talk to you…" She stopped his list with her kiss, her soft lips insistent, her hands keeping his head and lips in the perfect spot. "Kiss you," he mumbled when they pulled back to breathe. "I missed that."

"I missed you," she told him.

They held each other for another moment until the Autumn interrupted.

"Eat, Daddy?"

"Sure, pumpkin. We can eat. Are you hungry, Elizabeth?"

"Starved."

….

The next day, Autumn felt better enough to go to school so Elizabeth took her, leaving the twins with Jack.

"Hey, sweetie? Why don't I give Sierra's Mommy a call and we can see if she can stay the night on Friday?"

"Yay!"

"I think that will be fun. We can watch a movie and eat popcorn and sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. Maybe Daddy can set up a tent in your room."

"Pink?"

"Maybe, but it will be fun no matter what color it is."

Elizabeth planned on going to get two pink sleeping bags and a tent after dropping her off. She had already run it by Jack and he thought it was a good idea. Then she was going to go help her mom unpack a bit.

Jack didn't start work at his new reno until Thursday so he was more than happy to watch them.

As she was walking around the store, her phone rang. It was Julie.

"Hey, Julie. How's Arizona?" Julie sniffled on the other end of the phone. "Julie? What's wrong?"

"Everything. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. I don't know anyone here. And now, my purse was stolen. I don't have any money now."

"Julie, did you go to the police?"

"No, it's pointless."

"No it isn't. The police need to know or they won't be able to get your purse back."

"I was drunk, Elizabeth. I was at a bar with a girl from the dorm and I was drunk. I'm underage. They aren't going to help me."

"Yes they will. Regardless of how old you are, they will help you because a crime was committed. The bar might also get in trouble because they served you."

"Beth, I want to come home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Julie, listen to me. You can't give up. You are an adult. You are just homesick. All you need to do is go to the police and report it and then start over."

"I don't have any money!"

"I will send you some. Did you open a bank account?"

"No."

"So all of your money was in the purse? Didn't you have a bank account here?"

"I closed it. Beth, I don't know what to do. I can't open a bank account without money."

"Ask your friend to loan you money to get a new ID and to borrow five dollars. Then open a bank account at a credit union. That's all it takes. Then get the routing number and account number and I will send you some money."

"Thank you, Beth."

"Of course. I love you, Julie."

"But?"

"But you need to make better choices. Now that you are on your own and so far away, it isn't as easy to fix things."

"I promise I will and I'm going to get a job and pay you back."

"Not until you are on your feet."

"Beth…"

"It's fine, Julie."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth hung up with her and called Jack, explaining the situation. "Jack, I want to help her."

"If you think that's what's best, then I support you."

"I don't know. I think about what I would do if our daughter had that happen to her and there is no way I would let her be so far away without money."

"Me either. Why do you think she didn't call your mom?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she is embarrassed because she did something stupid and it caused bad things to happen."

"Do you think she has learned her lesson?"

"She says she has. I don't know. I guess we will find out."

….

It took a lot for Elizabeth not to talk to Grace about Julie's situation. She didn't want to worry her but also, it was Julie's story to tell and up to her to choose who to tell.

In this case, Elizabeth was the one she called, not Grace so she dealt with it.

When she left Grace's house, it was time to pick up Autumn from school and then they headed home.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Keep….babies?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Their mommy is getting help right now. When she gets better, she might be able to take them back."

"But…Autumn love…babies."

"I know, honey. I love them too. But remember when Daddy said that we are just going to love the kids that live with us and if they leave, then we need to be happy for them?"

"But…babies are…happy with us, Mommy."

"I know. That is because we are giving them love. And you are such a great big sister to them. I'm so proud of you."

"Autumn sad."

"Sweetie, right now, let's just remember that they need us to love them. Do you understand?"

"No," she said with a sniffle.

"Honey bun, it is going to be okay."

"Love babies, Mommy. Autumn….need babies."

When she pulled into the driveway, she got out of it and then opened Autumn's door and unbuckled her. "Are you okay now?"

"No, Mommy."

She pulled her into her arms. "I need you to be brave. You don't need to worry about what might happen because we don't know it will. They might be with us forever or not. We just need to be happy they are with us now."

"Autumn pray."

"Okay. Let's pray."

"Dear God. Please help…Autumn love babies. Autumn wants babies…forever. Sad now. Help Autumn….be happy. Jesus name, Amen."

"Good job. I'm so proud of you. Let's go in and give the babies hugs."

"Yeah. Hug babies."


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on, pumpkin. You need to clean your room for tonight. Sierra doesn't want to spend the night in a messy room."

"Autumn clean, Daddy."

"Say, I will clean, Daddy."

"I…will clean, Daddy."

"Very good."

Jack left her and went to check on Elizabeth and say goodbye before he left for work.

She was cleaning the kitchen and dancing to Old Dominion's "Make it Sweet" as the twins were beating on pots and pans on the floor with wooden spoons.

'Cause I'm stuck on you, you're stuck on me

I never gotta wonder where my honey be

I ain't saving all my sugar for a Saturday night

Seven days a week I got an appetite

Sunsets like a tangerine, let's find a road we've never seen

Don't waste another mile or a minute not kissing me

Life is short, make it sweet

Open sky, glimpse of heaven, take the top off the CJ-7

Let that surfside Santa Ana wind mess up your hair

And let that windshield frame the ocean

Radio keep coast-to-coasting

If we don't get where we're going baby I don't care

I'm already there…"

He watched her dance around and sing, falling even more in love with her. Who knew that was even possible?

When she turned around she froze, a wooden spoon poised to be her microphone. "Hey."

"Hey. I love watching you."

She blushed and walked over to him. "Is that right?"

"Mm yeah." The song switched to a slower one so they swayed as the twins continued to beat on the pots. "I asked Autumn to clean her room, just so you know."

"Thank you." She leaned into him and kissed him, slow, matching the song's music. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

They felt two little people staring up at them, their hands on Jack and Elizabeth's legs. So they each picked one up and the four of them danced until the song was done. "I need to go," he told her. He gave her another kiss and each of the kids before dashing upstairs to kiss Autumn. "Pumpkin, I need to go to work. Give me a hug and kiss."

She stood up from her toy box and dashed over to him. "Bye…Daddy!"

"Bye, honey. I love you. Be good for Mama."

"Autumn good."

"Say, I'm good."

"I'm good."

"Good job. Love you."

"Love, Daddy."

…..

While the twins slept after lunch, Autumn and Elizabeth set up the new pink tent and sleeping bags in Autumn's room.

"Hey, do you want to make cookies with Sierra tonight?"

"Yeah! Autumn…I want make cookies."

Elizabeth smiled at her excitement and that she switched to using "I" instead of her name. "Alright. Chocolate chip and sprinkles?"

"Yeah. Ice cream?"

"We don't have any but maybe I can ask Daddy to pick up some ice cream at the store on his way home from work."

"I ask…Daddy?"

"Okay. You can ask him. We will call him on his break."

About three hours later, Elizabeth showed Autumn which button to push so she could call him.

She had a huge grin on her face as she heard it ring.

"Hello?"

"Daddy!"

"Hi, pumpkin. Does Mommy know you called me?"

"Yes. I…want ice cream….please."

"Ice cream, huh? For your slumber party with Sierra?"

"Yeah!"

"What flavor do you want?"

"Mmmm. Pink?"

"Well, pink isn't a flavor but strawberries are red. Will that work?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll get strawberry ice cream for my pumpkin."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You are most welcome. I'll see you soon."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye bye."

Autumn put the phone down and headed to the kitchen to find Elizabeth.

"Mommy? Daddy say yes!"

"Oh good. I'm glad. Should we make little pizzas with Sierra for supper?"

"And for….babies?"

"Of course. Yes, for Addy and Aiden too."

….

Sierra and her mom Rosemary came around three o'clock in the afternoon. Elizabeth had put the twins down and heard Annie bark.

"Annie, shush," she scolded as she followed Autumn over to the door.

"Who is it?" Autumn called through the door.

"Its Sierra!"

"Yay!" Autumn opened the door and smiled. "Hi!"

Sierra smiled and walked in the door expertly with her hand crutches. "Hi."

Rosemary put Sierra's pink backpack on the floor. "I'm Rosie."

"I'm Elizabeth. Did you want to come in for a cup of coffee before you go?"

"Oh thank you. But my husband and I are having date night tonight. Thank you so much for inviting Sierra. She's so excited."

"You're most welcome. We are happy to have her. Is there anything she's allergic to or any medicine she is on?"

Rosemary handed her a small bag. "She isn't allergic to anything. This is her medicine. She just needs to take a pill around nine PM and another at nine am. It's to help prevent seizures."

"Alright."

"If you have questions or need us, we are only going to be in Portland so we are close."

"I'm sure we will be just fine. Enjoy your date night."

"Thank you." Rosemary smiled and headed out the door.

Elizabeth smiled and put Sierra's medicine in the cupboard where the other medicines were and locked it.

"Alright girls. This is a party. What do you want to do first?"

….

First thing they did was cajole her into painting their fingernails and toenails.

After that was done, with lots of giggles and smudges, she heard the twins yelling through the monitor.

"Babies up!" Autumn told her.

"Thanks, Autumn. Why don't you play a game? Daddy will be home in about an hour and then we can make our pizzas."

"I want….watch movie with….Sierra."

"Okay. Let Sierra pick and go ahead and start it."

When Elizabeth and the twins came back down, she heard that the girls had picked Frozen. The twins scrambled in to watch too so Elizabeth grabbed her phone to take a few pictures.

Then she sent them to Jack. Just as she was sending them, Abigail called. She headed into the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elizabeth. How are things going?"

"Fine, just fine. Autumn has a friend from school over so they are watching Frozen with the twins."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah. Do you have news?"

"Yeah. Addy and Aiden's mom is out of jail and has also been clean for five months. She can't have full custody yet but her mom lives in Bangor and is willing to have all three of them live with her."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a breath. "How long?"

"She wants them on Monday morning."

"Three days."

"Yeah. I will come over and get them so you don't need to take them."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?"

"No, but I knew this was a possibility."

"Do you want me to keep you in mind for future placements?"

"Yes, of course. Keep us in mind."

"Alright. Will do."

"Thank you. See you Monday."

"Mommy?" Elizabeth wiped her cheeks and turned, forcing a smile.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Why crying?"

"I'm okay. What did you need?"

"Sierra….hungry."

Elizabeth poked her belly, receiving a giggle. "What about you? Are you hungry too?"

"Yes. I hungry….too."

"Well, why don't we make pizza now then?"

"Yay!"

Elizabeth put the twins in their high chairs and gave them crackers and cheese and then placed bowls of toppings and two little personal size pizza dough rounds on the table in front of the girls.

"Okay, what do we need to do first?"

"Say prayers?" Autumn asked.

"Not yet. Actually, we need to wash our hands. Let's go to the bathroom and do that alright?"

After that was done, she walked them through spooning sauce on their pizzas and choosing toppings. "What meat do you want, Sierra? Chicken or pepperoni?"

"Chicken, please," she said quietly.

Autumn wanted pepperoni. Then they added white and yellow cheese to the pizzas.

"I made a smile," Sierra said looking at her pizza.

She had taken black olives and made eyes, a nose, and a mouth. "You sure did."

"I want smile too," Autumn told her.

"Go ahead, sweetie."

Elizabeth made another pizza for the twins with only cheese and two more for herself and Jack.

Jack walked in just as the pizzas were done.

"Anybody here want ice cream?" he called as he walked in the door.

He gave everybody a hug and kisses, even Sierra and then found Elizabeth in the kitchen.

"Babe?"

She turned around and immediately started crying. "Jack."

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" She fell into his arms and cried. She hadn't done this since they gave Mercy… "She wants them back?"

"Yes. They leave Monday."

He felt his nose burn as his eyes filled with tears. He knew this could happen, but he loved them as his own and now his heart hurt. Aiden had been his son for almost six weeks and their precious little Addy had been his daughter.

"I don't know if I can do this again, Elizabeth." He stepped back and blew his nose. "It hurts so much more than I thought it would."

It did hurt. More than with Mercy. She now regretted telling Abigail to keep them open for placements.

"Dada!" Aiden walked in and stepped in front of Jack, arms raised.

"Hi, buddy. I love you so much."

That night, they kept their tears hidden so that Autumn would have the fun she deserved. After eating pizza, they got in their pajamas and watched another movie while eating miniature sundaes with strawberry ice cream, cherries, and pink sprinkles.

Bedtime went smoothly and before ten, the girls were asleep in their pink tent and sleeping bags.

Jack and Elizabeth lay in their own bed, listening to the two little blessings in their crib across the room.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I am going to tell Abigail that we need a break."

"Okay."

"I mean, what if we had my mom watch Autumn for a weekend and then when we got back, we took a road trip with Autumn to Augusta to see your parents?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

She sat up and looked over at him. "And what if our second child was ours? Part you. Part me. One that we could keep forever?"

….

The next morning, after pancakes and more silliness, Rosemary picked up Sierra, promising to have Autumn over to their house the next time.

Once the twins were busy playing, Elizabeth and Jack sat her down to prepare her.

"No!" she yelled, tears streaming down their face. "Babies…live here! No!"

"Pumpkin," Jack said, trying to capture her but she ran out of the room.

Elizabeth smiled at the twins as Jack got up to find Autumn. He found her in the office, curled up on the loveseat, sobbing.

He grabbed a few tissues and sat next to her, unsure of what to say. "God, give me some help here. I don't know what to say to make it better," he whispered. He knew that really only time would really heal their hearts but it hurt to watch his daughter cry.

He gently picked her up and removed her little pink glasses. Then he dried her tears and rocked her back and forth. "Its going to be alright, Autumn. It's just like with Mercy. We need to love them and keep them safe for when their Mama can take care of them again."

"I….I…sad, Daddy," she stuttered, wetting his shirt with more tears.

"I know. So am I. I love them too."

As Elizabeth rocked the twins that night, she shed some tears, but she also prayed for them. Prayed that their mom and grandmother would keep them safe. That they would love them deeply and that they would grow up to be caring, strong, independent people. Then she thanked Him for the opportunity to be a blessing and a safe haven for them even though it was painful to lose them. Finally she prayed that Jack's, Autumn's, and her own heart would heal and that a new little one would come in to fill the void that was there now.

"Amen."


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later, mid February

Elizabeth packed her small overnight back with the essentials. Her new lingerie, a peach satin and lace camisole and shorts set, a burgundy lace dress and strappy sandals she bought for going out to dinner, and other items she would need.

"Whatcha doin?" Jack asked, flopping on the bed and smirking at her.

"Packing, which is what you should be doing, husband."

"I don't plan on needing clothes this weekend."

"We are going out to dinner, babe. We never go out and I mentioned I bought a new dress. You need to pack your gray suit, black tie, and white button down."

"Fine. I guess I kinda want to go out to dinner too. I did make reservations."

"Oooh. Where?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Five Fifty Five."

She squealed and clapped her hands. "Clara said that restaurant is amazing. I can't wait to go."

He pulled out a garment bag and packed what she suggested. Then he took his own overnight bag and added his electric razor, his aftershave, deodorant, and his socks and boxers.

"Nana Grace….here!" Autumn yelled from downstairs.

Elizabeth walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "Hey, Mom," she said, hugging her.

"Hello, dear."

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome. Now, Autumn, are you ready?"

"Yup."

"And is Annie ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. Give Mommy and Daddy hugs and kisses."

Elizabeth knelt down and gave her a hug. "I love you, doodle bug."

"Love you, Mommy."

Jack walked over then, with their bags in tow.

"Bye, Daddy."

He picked her up and hugged her tight. "Bye, pumpkin. You be good and listen to Nana."

"I listen good."

"Yeah. I guess you do."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you more."

Once they headed out, Jack and Elizabeth did too. They hopped on the interstate and made the thirty minute drive to the Inn where he had booked a suite.

"Oh, honey. This is gorgeous," she gushed once they entered the suite.

"I'm glad you like it."

"This bed. I love four poster beds. These wood floors…they have to be originals."

"I think they are."

"Look at this table by the windows. Perfect for eating breakfast."

He smiled as she continued pointing out different things including the large jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. That was something he absolutely wanted to enjoy this weekend.

"We have a few hours of daylight left. Let's take a walk in the square. I think there are a few shops we can check out."

"Okay."

They walked hand in hand, wandering in and out of shops, thoroughly enjoying their alone time. Even though that was true, they missed Autumn and missed the twins a lot.

As they strolled past another store, Elizabeth stopped and gazed in the window.

"What do you see?"

"A doll. For Autumn. Look, Jack. It has a pink dress and blonde hair. It even has pink glasses."

"I guess her birthday is coming up," he told her.

She gave him a quick kiss and pulled him into the shop. Ten minutes later they walked out, a pink gift wrapped box in their hands.

"I can't believe you bought her a doll and three outfits."

"Oh, come on. You know she will love it!"

"Yeah, she will. You know what I would love?"

"What's that?"

"A candlelit bubble bath with my wife."

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"And then maybe a little baby making after that?"

"Jack, we are in public."

"I meant in our room, babe," he teased.

She turned bright red and sighed. "You're a silly man, Jack Thornton."

He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "That's why you love me."

"One of many reasons, yes."

….

Back in Riverton

Grace and Autumn watched the movie Annie before bedtime. Autumn was quieter than usual and it concerned Grace a bit.

"Autumn, sweetie. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Nothing hurts?"

"No. I miss…babies. A lot."

"Oh, sweetie. I miss them too."

"Daddy…say babies need….live with.…family. I was sister. Why they go away?"

Grace picked her up and cradled her in her arms. "When your Mommy and Daddy got married, they decided they wanted to be a family for children who didn't have anyone to take care of them. Some kids don't have parents at all and some have parents that are sick and can't take care of them. You, my beautiful Autumn, didn't have a Mommy or a Daddy so Jack and Elizabeth adopted you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah."

"And then Mercy. She had a Mommy who needed help to get better so she could have Mercy back again. When Mercy's Mommy asked her sister to take care of her, Mercy went to live with her."

"I love Mercy."

"Me too. And then with Addy and Aiden, it was the same. Their Mommy needed time to get better so your Mommy and Daddy gave them love and a home with all of you until she was." Autumn nodded and snuggled closer to Grace's chest and closed her eyes. "I love you Autumn Thornton. So so much."

"Love you, Nana."

….

Later, The Inn

Jack lay on his side and stared at his beautiful wife who lay there staring back at him. "I love you, babe," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too."

"I'm so grateful that you married me and wanted to take this crazy journey with me. I couldn't do it without you, you know?"

"It has been crazy. Autumn is so amazing and the blessings of Mercy and Aiden and Addy. I'd do it all again just to help them enjoy their life and feel loved."

"I think having this time together, just us, and then time with just Autumn is a blessing in itself. We can get stronger. We can enjoy ourselves and be newlyweds again and just be Autumn's parents."

"I miss them though."

"Me too."

"Its funny to think that maybe we will have our own baby just a year from now."

"I'm ready," he whispered. "I'm so ready."

…..

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up to the smell of sausage and waffles. She sat up and smiled as she watched Jack in just his boxers adjusting the plates and food on the small table by the windows.

"Morning, honey."

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she said, slipping her peach satin and lace robe on before joining him in the nook.

"That's good. Breakfast is served."

"It smells delicious."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you. You too."

He handed her a small black box. "Just a little something for you."

She smiled and took the lid off the box. "Oh, Jack. Its perfect." She fingered the silver charm. It had two handprints with the names Aiden and Addy engraved on it.

She held out her wrist for him to unlatch her bracelet. He did and slipped the charm on and then refastened it.

"Thank you," she told him, tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

She walked into the bedroom and returned with a flat box and handed it to him. "For you."

He opened it. He pulled out twelve envelopes, each with a different month of the year written on it.

"Those are for our date nights. One for each month. Sometimes it involves staying in. Sometimes going out. But we need to make sure we do it no matter what."

"Wow. You really put a lot of thought into this."

"You're important to me. We are important. I don't want us to go through life and suddenly years from now we realize we lost each other along the way. Autumn needs strong parents. Our future children need strong parents."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I married a wise woman." He picked up the March envelope. "Can hardly wait to read this one."

"You can open it. That way we can plan it."

He smiled and opened the envelope, reading the card. "Camping out in the living room by the fire."

"So I thought we could get out our sleeping bags, build a fire, toast s'mores, talk."

"Have a glass of wine, make babies."

"I can see you have a one track mind these days," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"I can't help it," he said with a grin. "So, when should we plan this little camping date of ours?"

"It will involve Autumn staying with Mom again so whenever she's available."

"Great. After we get dressed, let's FaceTime Pumpkin. I miss her."

"What if I'm not ready to get dressed yet?"

"Now who has a one track mind?"

…..

A bit later….

"Hi, pumpkin!"

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, baby. Are you having fun with Nana Grace?"

"Yeah. When…come home?"

"Tomorrow, sweetie. We will be there for breakfast before we take you to school."

"Daddy make….pancakes?"

"Of course I will. With chocolate chips!"

"Yay!"

"Hey, pumpkin. A certain little girl that I love is having her birthday in a couple weeks."

"I do. I will be…six!"

"Yes you will. I was thinking that we could go somewhere special."

"Where, Daddy?"

"Well, I still need to clear it with Mommy but I was thinking Disney World."

"I see…Princess Belle?"

"Yeah. Would you like that?"

"Yes! I want see Princess Belle….Please, Mommy?"

"Sure, Autumn. We will go see Princess Belle."

"Yay!"

"Pumpkin, what do you say to Mommy?" Jack prompted.

"Thank you…Mommy."

"You are welcome, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

After they hung up, Elizabeth smirked at Jack. "What?"

"I need to watch you. Disney is expensive, Jack."

"Yeah, but Autumn is our daughter and she'll only have one sixth birthday."

"How are you gonna beat it next year?"

"I don't know. But I will think of something."

…..

Jack let out a low whistle when Elizabeth came out of the bathroom in her lacy dress and strappy sandals.

"Wow. You look….wow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they won't miss us at the restaurant…"

"Oh no…we are going to dinner. Its Valentine's Day."

"Come on. We can stay here, build a fire, take another jacuzzi bath, drink some wine…"

"Nope. We can do all that when we get back. I want to try Five Fifty Five and I want us to go together."

Jack gave in and he wasn't sorry. He was so proud to have the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm.

The rest of the evening was both romantic and perfect. They took full advantage of every moment they had alone.

The next morning, they drove to Grace's house. Using the key Grace had given them, they walked in and started the chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. Elizabeth started coffee and set the table.

Before long, they heard Autumn running toward them. "Mommy!"

"Hi, baby," she said, bending down to pick her up. "I missed you."

"Missed you, Mommy."

They ate breakfast together with Grace and chatted about all the fun things they would do in Disney world. Jack even offered to take Grace along too so that she could help celebrate Autumn's birthday. Then Elizabeth suggested taking Charlotte and Tom too to make it a family affair.

"We could make it a yearly thing," he whispered to her.

"We could. You never know what will have changed a year from now though. Let's just see what happens."


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later…

Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned over to look at Jack. It was now or never.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

"Alright." He turned his head to look at her.

"Abigail called me. She has a ten year old boy, Brady, who needs a respite placement this coming weekend."

"I don't think so."

"Jack, he needs someone. He can't go to his new foster home until Monday."

"Why did she even call us? You told her we needed a break."

Elizabeth stayed silent for a moment.

"Didn't you?" He sat up and looked down at her.

"Not exactly."

He put his clothes on and walked out of the room. She did the same and followed him. She found him getting a drink of water from the refrigerator.

"Jack?"

"Elizabeth, we talked about this. I can't lose another child right now. Why didn't you call her? I thought you felt the same way."

"I did. I do. Kind of."

"What does that mean?" he asked, his tone showing his exasperation and irritation.

"It means I had told her to keep us open before you mentioned not wanting to do it anymore."

"So you just call her and say we changed our minds." His tone was now angry but he still wasn't yelling.

"I can't do that. I love those children. They need love and safety. We can give that to them."

"Elizabeth…I can't do it."

"I already agreed."

"You agreed? Without running it by me first?" He shook his head and walked away into the living room.

"Jack…"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"We can't go to bed angry. We promised never to do that."

"I don't see any chance of me not being angry at this point so I guess we won't keep that promise."

….

The next morning…

Elizabeth rolled over and sighed. She touched his pillow. Cold. He had slept somewhere other than next to her. They had promised never to do that.

She shivered as she got out of bed so she grabbed one of his sweatshirts and slipped on his sweatpants too. Nice and cozy.

She peeked in on Autumn who was still asleep. Today was not a school day so she let her stay in bed. Jack wasn't in the guest room so she went downstairs.

She found him asleep on the couch so she headed in to make them coffee. Five minutes later she walked back to the living room and put his cup on the end table while she curled up in the recliner.

It didn't take long for him to open his eyes and sit up. His eyes found her.

"Morning, honey," she said quietly. "I made you coffee."

"Thanks." He sipped the coffee and yawned.

She admired his messy hair and bare chest. Gosh, he was cute. He probably wouldn't appreciate the comment at this point though.

"Why are you smiling?" he wondered, sipping his coffee again.

"I'm not allowed to smile at my husband? Good grief. You are grumpy this morning."

She stood and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the boxes of cereal for their breakfast.

"Beth." He never called her Beth. Always "babe" or "baby".

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

He stepped close and touched her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned and wrapped her arms around him and held on. "I don't like this fighting thing and I know it's my fault. I am truly sorry."

He looked down at her and smiled. "You are wearing my clothes. You look so beautiful when you do that."

"Thank you." He dipped his head and kissed her slow and deep, his fingers slipping beneath his sweatshirt that she wore so well. "No more fighting," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again. "Agreed. How long do you think we have before…"

"Mommy!" Autumn called from up the stairs.

"Never mind."

She laughed. "Yes, baby?"

"I am hungry."

"You are? What would you like? Frosted flakes or Fruit Loops?"

"Fruit…loops, please."

"You got it."

As they ate their cereal, Jack thought about the boy she had mentioned. "What's Brady's story, Elizabeth?"

"He is going to be transferred to another foster home next week and the one he was in couldn't take care of him anymore."

"That must be hard on him."

"This will be his fourth in a year."

"Kids need a stable home," Jack said. "He is probably angry and doesn't understand why no one will keep him."

"Needs….family," Autumn told them. "Needs love."

"That's right, baby. He certainly does."

"You love….babies. You love…Mercy. You love…Autumn. Love him?"

Jack looked at his daughter who was asking them that question that he didn't want to face right now. Yes, they had love to give but he didn't want to open his heart again right now. He still missed the twins so much.

"It is only two days, Jack," Elizabeth whispered to him. "Two and then he moves on."

"Daddy…love him?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, pumpkin. I need to think." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Mommy? Daddy sad?"

"Yes. He misses Addy and Aiden a lot right now."

"I miss…babies too."

"So do I, honey."

"Daddy need….hugs and prayers." Elizabeth smiled as Autumn climbed down and ran off to find him.

…..

"Daddy?" Autumn climbed up on the couch and into his lap. "Daddy, sad?"

"Yes. But holding you tight is making me feel better." He squeezed just a little tighter and sighed. How could one beautiful daughter heal his heart so quick?

"I pray." She leaned back and put her little hands in his and shut her eyes. "Dear God. Daddy…sad now. Daddy misses…babies. Please help Daddy not….be sad no more. In Jesus name….Amen."

"Amen." He kissed her forehead and smiled through his tears. "Thank you, my love."

"Welcome, Daddy."

"So you think we should have Brady stay here this weekend?"

"Need love. We have…lots."

"We certainly do."

A few moments later, Jack and Autumn went back into the dining/kitchen area.

"So, our very smart daughter here convinced me to say yes to having Brady here this weekend."

"That's great, Jack. I'll tell Abigail that we need a break after him."

"Or maybe tell her we are only available for respite placements."

"Are you sure?"

"We have lots of love, right, pumpkin?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. That's what we will do then."

….

Friday evening, just before dinner, Abigail knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Autumn asked, Jack right behind her.

"Its Abigail."

Autumn's eyes and her smile lit up as she turned the doorknob.

"Hi!" she said with a wave.

"Hi, sweetie. Can we come in?"

Autumn stepped back and nodded.

"Autumn, Jack, this is Brady."

Autumn stared at the boy curiously. He didn't look happy to her. He looked mad. She didn't understand why. Her Mommy and Daddy were the best, in her opinion.

"Hi, bud. Nice to meet you," Jack said offering his hand for the boy to shake.

Brady just looked annoyed.

"Well, I can take your bag if you like and show you to your room." Jack bent down to grab the bag but Brady was quicker.

"I can carry it," he snapped.

"Alright. Let's go check out your room. Thanks, Abigail."

"No, thanks to you and Beth. I'll be back Sunday night to get him." She stared at Brady a moment and then gently touched his chin to command his attention. "I know you're angry right now, but the Thornton's are good people. They are giving up their time to take care of you, so be nice, young man. Got it?"

"Whatever."

"Jack, I'll be looking for a full report with how Brady acts this weekend."

"Will do. Thanks again, Abigail."

A moment later, Jack introduced Brady to Elizabeth and then showed him where he would be staying and where the bathroom was.

As soon as they walked in the door, Brady dropped his bag and climbed the ladder to the top bunk and laid down.

"Dinner in thirty minutes, Brady."

Jack received no response. He left the door open a few inches and headed back downstairs.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "He climbed up on the top bunk and laid down. Maybe he's tired."

"Maybe he is confused and angry," Elizabeth told him, stirring the spaghetti meat sauce. "I would be too, I think."

"Maybe…need prayers," Autumn said with a nod.

"We can say an extra prayer for him at bedtime then," Jack told her.

"Yeah."

Brady didn't emerge from his bedroom at dinner, or while Elizabeth made popcorn for their movie, or while Autumn took her bubble bath and got into bed.

However, after Autumn was asleep and Jack was reading a magazine at the island, Brady entered the kitchen. "Hey there. You hungry?"

Brady shrugged.

"Well, Elizabeth made spaghetti and garlic bread. You'll love it."

"Why are you being so nice?" Brady growled.

Jack ignored his tone and went on putting food on a plate. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't know me. Trust me, if you did, you wouldn't want me either."

"Why is that?" he asked, putting the plate in the microwave.

"No one wants me. My own dad didn't want me and neither has any other foster family."

"Look, I don't know what happened with your dad or anyone else. What I do know is you needed a safe place to stay and a little kindness. No one is kinder than my Elizabeth or Autumn." He grabbed the plate and a fork and set it on the island. "What I expect from you while you are here is the same respect that we give you. You do that, there will be no issues. You do the opposite and there will be consequences. Got it?"

"I guess."

"What was that?"

"Got it."

"Good. Milk or water?"

"Milk." Jack stared at him. "Please."

Jack nodded and poured him a glass of milk.

"What kind of consequences?" Brady wondered.

"We will figure that out if the time comes. If not, no worries."

"Would you hit me?"

"Of course not. I would never hurt a child."

"My dad did."

"I'm sorry about that."

Brady shrugged as he ate bite after bite and cleared his plate and drank all his milk.

"Hey, guys," Elizabeth said, walking into the room. "Anyone want a cookie?" She tilted the cookie jar toward Jack and then Brady who each took one.

Jack stared at Brady again. "Thanks," the boy said.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, Brady. Time for a shower and then bed," Jack told him.

"Its only nine PM."

"Yes. Its nine. Bedtime is 9:30 for you."

"I don't have a bedtime and I don't need a shower."

"Your choice is to shower tonight or in the morning. Bedtime at 9:30 either way."

"Where's the towels?" he grumbled.

"I'll show you," Jack told him.

Elizabeth made herself some tea and went to sit in the living room to wait for Jack.

When he joined her a couple minutes later, he turned off all the lights, letting the fire cast its glow on them. He slipped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"You did good with him, Jack. Giving him choices but standing firm in your boundaries. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. I think underneath his rough exterior, he just needs to be valued and loved like everyone else."

"You're the perfect one for that job, Jack."

"I can't do it without you."

"And you will never have to."


	19. Chapter 19

On her way to bed, Elizabeth peeked in Brady's room because he had his light on.

She walked over and noticed he had fallen asleep reading. She put his bookmark in the well worn copy of A Wrinkle in Time and turned off the light.

She knew exactly what to do with their Saturday now.

The next morning, she got up early and started to make omelets. She heard footsteps and assumed they were Jack but when she turned she saw Brady.

"Good morning. You hungry?"

"I guess so."

"You like omelets?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna help me make them?"

"Don't know how."

"Well, wash your hands and I'll teach you."

He paused a moment and then stepped over to the sink to wash up.

"Alright, so I like to put milk with my eggs. It makes them fluffy. So, if you want to, measure a quarter cup of milk in this measuring cup to start."

He very carefully measured the milk. "Now what?"

"Pour it in this bowl here with the eggs and then stir them with the fork." She watched him and smiled. "Good job. Do you like bacon or sausage with your eggs?"

"Both?" he asked, an almost smile on his lips.

"Alright. This is a special weekend so you can have both."

She grabbed both meats from the refrigerator and placed another pan on the stove.

"Why is it a special weekend?"

"Because you're here."

"I'm not special."

She put her arm around his shoulders. "I think you are. Who else understands the love of a book like A Wrinkle in Time?"

"How did you….?"

"I saw it last night when I turned off your light."

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"I know bedtime was 9:30 but I couldn't sleep. Reading helps me sleep. Are there gonna be consequences now?"

"Consequences?"

"Jack said if I don't listen or don't give you respect, there would be consequences."

"I see. Well, the way I see it, Brady, you went to bed. You listened to us so no consequences."

"Okay. I'll do better." He looked so relieved it concerned her.

"Did you have consequences when you lived in other foster homes?"

"Sometimes. Mostly when I still lived with my dad. He used his belt."

"Oh my…Brady, I'm so sorry that happened to you. We will never ever hit you for any reason. This is a safe place for you."

"That's what Jack said."

"Good."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. In fact, I was thinking after breakfast, we could go to The Nook."

"What's that?"

"A book store. I love reading and so does Autumn and my guess is so do you…So I thought I would get you the next couple books in that series."

"But I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That means I can't buy you a gift?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Brady, I need you to know something. You deserve to be treated well. You deserve to be cared for."

Jack clumped down the stairs with Autumn on his shoulders. "Morning. Anyone seen Autumn? I think I lost her."

Brady looked up as Autumn giggled. "Daddy! I up here!"

"Where? I don't see you."

Autumn touched his cheeks and bent down over his eyes. "I here!"

"There you are, pumpkin! I was so worried!"

Autumn giggled again and squealed as he picked her up off his shoulders and pretended to drop her, catching her at the last second.

Elizabeth caught a smile on Brady's lips as he watched Jack play with Autumn. That was a good thing to see.

Autumn ran up to Brady and looked at him, a grin on her face. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded.

Then, without any warning, she flung her little chubby arms around his waist and hugged him.

He didn't know what to do so he just stood there. Jack stole a kiss from Elizabeth and gave her a hug.

"You guys sure hug a lot around here," he said once Autumn released him.

"True," Jack said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what are we doing today?"

"I'm taking Autumn and Brady to The Nook," Elizabeth told him. "Do you have to work or do you want to come too?"

"I need to head to the site for a few hours. Maybe I can meet you all for lunch at Vera's. Around one?"

"Sounds great."

"Autumn, don't forget to let Annie out. She's getting antsy," Elizabeth told her.

Autumn ran over and unlocked Annie's cage and then opened the door to the deck. "Potty, Annie!"

"Thank you, pumpkin," Jack said as he set the table. "Brady, can you grab forks for all of us, please? They are in the drawer by the dishwasher."

"But I don't live here. Why do I have to do chores?"

"You live here today and tomorrow," Jack said. "So I think it's only fair that you do a few things around here." Jack could see the split second of rebelliousness on his face before he walked over to the drawer and pulled out four forks and put them next to the plates. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

Brady watched everyone as they ate breakfast, that he had actually helped cook. They were talking, happy, not yelling at each other. Jack said a prayer and held Autumn's hand and Elizabeth's and then gave them each a smile. He could tell Elizabeth really loved both of them and the feeling was mutual. Brady had been lucky enough to have nice people in each foster home but no one was quite as nice as the Thornton's. He wouldn't complain if they were his family someday.

"Brady?"

He looked up at Jack. "Yeah?"

"I asked what grade you are in at school."

"Sorry, fourth."

"Do you like your teacher?"

"I guess."

"I love….school!" Autumn announced.

"Sierra…my friend."

"That's good," he told her.

"What…your friend name?" she wondered.

Her question made him think. He didn't have any friends. He really didn't see a point when he moved around so much that he was always the new kid. So he made one up to answer her question. "Max."

"Max….nice?"

"I guess."

"Sierra nice."

"Hey, pumpkin, your eggs are gonna get cold. Why don't you eat now and let Brady eat too?"

"Okay, Daddy."

After breakfast, Jack headed to work leaving Elizabeth and the kids. Brady helped clean up the breakfast dishes and then went to change clothes. However when he came back downstairs, he was wearing the same shirt and pants from the day before.

"Brady, if you want, you can throw those clothes in the washer when we get home and I can wash them for you."

"Its fine," he shrugged.

"Alright. If you change your mind, let me know. Autumn, can you please put Annie in her cage so we can go?"

Ten minutes later, they were in Elizabeth's little Volvo, headed to downtown Riverton. Elizabeth loved it. It was quaint and lovely, no matter the season. The people were kind and it felt like home.

As they walked in the door of The Nook, Elizabeth took a deep breath. Coffee and books. Two of her favorite smells. They felt comforting. Safe. She wondered if that was why Brady liked to read.

"Hello, Beth. Good to see you."

"You too, Savannah." Savannah came out from behind the counter and smiled at Brady.

"Who do you have with you today?"

"This is our friend Brady and you already know Autumn."

"Nice to meet you, Brady."

"You too," he mumbled.

"Hi, Miss…Vanna!" Autumn said, her grin as big as ever.

"Hi, sweet pea. I have a brand new princess book for you. Wanna see?" Savannah held out her hand and Autumn looked up at Elizabeth.

"Go ahead, sweetie. I'm going to go over here with Brady."

Elizabeth smiled as Autumn skipped off happily with Miss Vanna. "Alright, Brady. Let's find the sci-fi section."

They located the section and Brady chose book two in the Wrinkle in Time series. Then he took a seat in a nearby chair and opened it to read.

Elizabeth picked up the third, fourth, and fifth in the series and then wandered over a few aisles to check out her favorite Christian Fiction section.

Every few minutes, she peeked around and made sure Brady was still in the same place and then did the same with Autumn.

"Mommy! Look!" Autumn held up a really sparkly pink and purple book. "Princess Sally!"

"Wow! Is that the book you want?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Let's go find Brady." They found him right where she had left him. He was fully engrossed in the book in his hands. Autumn pulled a chair out and sat down at the child sized table and looked through her book.

"Autumn, I'm going to go get a coffee. I need you to stay right here. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Brady?" He raised his head and looked at her. "I am going to get a coffee. I'll be right back. Got it?"

"Yeah."

When Elizabeth came back with her coffee, Autumn's chair was empty. Panic set in. How far could she have gone? "Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Autumn?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't see her walk off?"

"No. I was reading."

"Stay here. Don't get out of your chair, you hear me?"

"Yes," he nodded.

Elizabeth hurried from row to row of bookshelves, looking in every corner. Gone. How was she gone? Elizabeth's nose started to burn as she refused to allow her emotions to take over. Other than the panicking part.

"Autumn? Where are you, sweetie?" So much for no tears. They were falling now. Elizabeth heard the toilet flush.

"I here, Mommy!"

Elizabeth smiled and rushed into the bathroom. "I thought I lost you, Autumn! I was so scared." She scooped her up and held her, tears of relief flowing now.

"Sorry, Mommy….had to potty."

"Baby, why didn't you tell me? Remember I asked you to stay in your seat?"

"But….I had to go."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright but next time, please come get me. Okay?"

"Okay."

Autumn laid her head on Elizabeth's shoulder and held on. She felt bad she had caused her Mommy's tears.

"Sorry….Mommy."

She walked back over and sat at the table, Autumn still clinging to her. "I love you so much. I was just scared."

"Love you too."

They met Jack later at Vera's for lunch. Autumn was back to her bubbly, happy self and Brady was quiet as usual.

Elizabeth leaned her head against Jack's shoulder, her hand on her tummy. "What's wrong, honey?" he whispered.

"I have cramps," she whispered back. That meant no baby yet. It had only been a month of them trying, so she knew it had been a long shot. It still bummed her out.

"We will just keep trying," he told her, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I'm okay. Just a little sad."

As they ate their lunch, Autumn talked excitedly about her new princess book and how they would be flying in an airplane to go see Princess Belle very soon.

Brady listened and found himself a bit jealous of Autumn. He had never gone to Disney. Never gone anywhere really.

Another thing that stuck with him when he left the Thornton's house for his new foster home was that he didn't know the kind of love that Autumn knew. His own mom had died when he was a toddler, his dad drank and hit him and then ended up in jail, and he had never connected with any other family.

Until now. They were what he wanted. He just didn't know how to get it.


	20. Chapter 20

Orlando, Florida, a few days later

Elizabeth laughed as Autumn poured shovels full of sand on top of Jack's chest. "Daddy is sandcastle!"

Their first day of vacation was perfect. They went to the Magic Kingdom and met every princess they could find. Today, they were going to spend time at the beach, where they were now. Then they were going to meet the grandparents for lunch at Epcot and take advantage of some of the fun kid things to do.

Elizabeth stood and smiled down at them. "I'm going to get us something to drink and a snack."

"Okay, Mommy."

Jack watched his gorgeous wife walk away in her black bikini. "Good heavens," he muttered.

"What, Daddy?"

"Nothing, pumpkin."

"Daddy? Brady…come live with us?" she asked as she piled more sand on him, covering his legs now.

"He is with another family now but he might come visit sometimes."

"He need us…Daddy."

"Yes he does."

Jack thought it was amazing that his six year old daughter thought about things like that. She recognized what people needed and wanted to make sure they got it. Even if it wasn't possible, she wanted everyone to be happy like she was.

Elizabeth returned a few moments later and set the fruit and veggies and the drinks down. "Snack time." Autumn put one more pile of sand on Jack and came over to her. "Jack, are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Yep, but I'm kind of stuck, babe."

"It's just sand. I'm pretty sure you can get up."

"I could but I don't want to ruin all of pumpkin's hard work. You could feed me."

She put a strawberry up to his lips and let him take a bite. "Good?"

"Yeah. Really fresh. Now can I have a kiss?"

She leaned over and gave him one. "Jack, you need more sunscreen on your face." She grabbed the lotion and started rubbing it on. Then she told Autumn to stand in front of her as she could put more on her. Finally she tackled her own skin and joined Autumn in her snack time.

Later after wading in the water together, the little family made their way to their rental car. They drove to the resort near the Magic Kingdom where the whole family shared a large suite.

After changing clothes, they laid down for a short nap so they would be ready to go to Epcot and have more fun.

Autumn slept in the single bed as Elizabeth joined Jack in the queen. "You sure looked sexy in that bikini, Elizabeth."

She giggled and shushed him. "Autumn's asleep."

"Good. That means we can…" he started reaching for her.

"Oh no. No baby making this trip."

"None? Are you serious?"

"Yes. She is right there and could wake up at any time. We will only be gone a few days, babe. I think you'll survive."

"That's doubtful."

"Just think. After we get back, we get to have our date night."

"True."

"Now, we have about an hour before we need to catch the bus to Epcot. Let's rest a bit."

"Yes, dear."

She gave him a kiss and turned over, wrapping his arm around her slim waist.

"Goodnight."

….

Epcot was wonderful. Autumn had a blast with all her grandparents, giving Elizabeth and Jack time to spend alone.

They took a dark, snuggle-filled ride on Spaceship Earth and then headed to the aquarium and wandered hand in hand marveling at the beauty there. Finally they headed to dinner at World Showcase and opted to dine in Italy.

It was perfect and they enjoyed themselves immensely.

When they returned back to the suite, all was quiet. Autumn was laying in her bed with Nana Grace who was reading her a story and Tom and Charlotte were sitting at the table drinking tea and talking quietly.

"Hi there," Elizabeth whispered, not wanting to disturb the quiet.

"Hi, Mommy."

She kissed Autumn's forehead. "I love you, baby. Sleep well, alright? Tomorrow is your birthday and we have some big things planned."

She nodded and closed her eyes as Elizabeth took off her pink glasses and set them on the table.

Grace kissed her too and stood up. "Did you enjoy your time?"

"Yeah, it was perfect."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

….

In the morning, Tom and Charlotte ordered a big breakfast including a stack of blueberry pancakes with six birthday candles, fruit, bacon, and sausage.

Elizabeth woke first and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out, Jack did the same, and then Autumn woke up. "Mommy, oww."

"Oh no. Autumn, what hurts?"

"Ears, Mommy." As soon as that was out, she promptly threw up all over herself and her bed.

Elizabeth picked Autumn up and took her into the bathroom. "Jack? Autumn has another ear infection."

"Oh no." He grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.

"I throwed up, Daddy."

"I'm so sorry, honey."

Elizabeth ran a bubble bath for her and Jack took his clothes and dressed in the closet. Then he removed the sheets from her bed and called downstairs for housekeeping.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" the pleasant voice said on the other end.

"Hi. My daughter is sick and she unfortunately vomited all over her sheets. I was wondering if you could possibly send housekeeping up to take the sheets and give her new ones."

"Of course, sir. Right away."

"And also, it is her birthday and she was supposed to have an in-room birthday celebration but we won't be going anywhere so we might need to cancel."

"Actually, sir. I think I may have an idea for that."

"Do you happen to know of a doctor around? She is going to need antibiotics soon."

"There is a clinic that opens at nine o'clock just outside the park. I will look up the address for you."

"Alright, thank you."

As soon as it turned nine, Jack called and got her an appointment for ten. Everyone except for Autumn ate breakfast. She just laid in bed, her eyes closed with a warm compress on her ear.

"I can't believe the poor thing is getting sick on her birthday," Charlotte said quietly.

"Unfortunately, germs don't honor birthdays," Tom joked.

"Yes, dear. Very funny."

As the time passed, Elizabeth helped Autumn get dressed and brush her teeth and then Jack took her to the doctor.

While they were gone, they heard a knock on the door. Elizabeth smiled when she opened it. "Hello!"

"Hi. We heard that a little girl named Autumn has a birthday today."

"Yes, she does. She's at the doctor right now."

"I'm sorry to hear she is sick but maybe if we set up her party, it will help make her feel better."

"It's worth a try."

Elizabeth watched as five people filed into the room and set up the pinkest, most sparkly princess birthday party Elizabeth had ever seen. Just as they were leaving, there was another knock on the door.

….

Jack and Autumn drove to the pharmacy nearby the resort and picked up her antibiotics and then headed back to the room. Autumn was lethargic and quiet and Jack hated seeing her sick.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Owie."

"I know. We just need to get your medicine in you and then you will start feeling better."

"I want see...Belle."

"I know, honey, but we are going to have to wait until tomorrow." Autumn started crying big tears as they drove back to the resort. "I'm sorry, pumpkin."

Once they made it to the room, Jack noticed something different about their door. "Pumpkin, look. Look at our door!"

She lifted her head off his shoulder. "My name?"

"Yes! It says Happy Birthday, Autumn."

She smiled and put her head down. "Pink."

When they walked in, everyone inside cried, "Happy Birthday, Autumn!"

Grandpa Tom walked up and put his hand on her back. "Sweetie, can I hold you?"

She reached for him and held on. "Love you, Grandpa."

"Love you too, sweet girl. Guess what? You have a very special visitor."

He turned her so she could see and then put her down. "Belle!" She ran over and hugged her favorite princess hard around her waist. Belle hugged her back and then sat on the bed.

"Hi, sweetie. I heard you're sick."

"Yeah," she told her, holding her ears. Autumn climbed up and sat next to her.

"But I also heard it's your sixth birthday and that you are a very good girl."

"I good," she confirmed.

"Well, in that case, how would you like to be a princess too?"

"Yeah. I be princess," she nodded.

Belle took a small silver tiara from a box next to her and placed it on Autumn's head. "There you are. Princess Autumn."

She grinned and leaned into Belle's shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I think it's time for you to rest."

"You stay?"

"Pumpkin, Belle needs to go see other little girls too."

"Okay." She got up on her knees and hugged Belle tight around her neck. "I miss Belle."

"I'll miss you too. Will you come back and see me again, Autumn?"

"Yeah. I come."

After a few pictures, Belle sang "happy birthday" and then left, leaving behind a very happy birthday girl.

….

Jack and Elizabeth chatted that night about Autumn. "The doc here agrees with the doc back home. He thinks that ear tubes might help Autumn a lot," he told her.

"What are the risks?"

"I don't know. We can do some research and talk to Doc Shepherd. I just think if it will help her not get as many ear infections, it will be worth it."

"Yeah." Elizabeth looked over at her. Such a small girl in a big bed. "She was so happy that Belle was here. I'm sure she will remember that for a very long time."

"No doubt."

"And I think we should definitely have Brady back a couple times a month," she mentioned. "I feel like I have a connection with him."

"I'm good with it. You should let Abigail know."

"I will."

"Mommy?" Autumn said from right next to their bed.

"Yes, honey?"

"I sleep….with you, please?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack who just shrugged. "Sure, sweetie." Autumn climbed up and snuggled between them.

"Night, pumpkin."

"Night, Daddy."

As everyone else slept, Jack imagined their life even just one year in the future. He pictured a little baby, a boy, nestled in Elizabeth's arms, nursing as she rocked him by the window. Then he pictured Autumn so excited to have a baby they would keep forever. Next he saw Brady, not just a weekend visitor but a permanent fixture in their home.

Everyone belonged. Everyone was happy and safe and everyone was a Thornton. What could be better than that? He couldn't think of anything.

…

The next day, Autumn was feeling a little better but not one hundred percent.

Elizabeth thought they should stay in but Jack convinced her to take her out by suggesting renting a stroller so she could rest while they were out and about.

"What do you want to do, pumpkin? You get to choose."

"Beach."

"Alright. Beach it is."

So the whole group spent their last day in Florida at the beach, resting, but enjoying themselves. At the end of the day, they had dinner at the airport and the flew back to Maine.


	21. Chapter 21

The next weekend

Elizabeth made brownies for dessert. She was excited because Brady was coming for the weekend again.

"Brady home, Mommy!" Autumn announced.

"Alright, let's go say hi." They walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" Autumn said with a grin as she hugged him.

"Hi," he said, a small smile on his face, his hand patting her back awkwardly.

Once he was inside, Elizabeth gave him a small hug. "Welcome back, Brady. I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah."

"I made enchiladas and then we will have something fun for dessert once chores are done."

"Will you play…with me?" Autumn asked.

"I'm not good at games," he told her.

"Please?" she begged sweetly.

"Okay."

"Yay!" Autumn pulled him by the hand into the living room.

Abigail smiled at them. "He is really looking forward to this. He chatted with me all the way here. How you took him to the bookstore and bought him books and how Jack made him go to bed at a certain time and set the table."

"Those things are true. We treat him like he is always here. Autumn does chores and so does he."

"Its good for him. I get the idea he'd be content hiding away and reading."

"Very true. He really would."

"I'm proud of you, Beth. You and Jack have had some losses with Mercy and the twins, but you keep opening your hearts. A lot of people might give up."

"We did want to take a break. Well, Jack did. I just sort of didn't tell you."

"I bet that didn't go over well."

"No, but in the end, Autumn convinced him to give it a shot and we are all glad she did."

"I am too." Abigail gave her a hug. "I need to get going. I'll see you Sunday night."

"Thanks, Abigail."

Elizabeth headed to the kitchen and started chopping up veggies for a salad to go with the enchiladas. As she chopped, she sang along to the music in her head.

**_Come stop your crying_**

**_It will be alright_**

**_Just take my hand_**

**_And hold it tight_**

**_I will protect you_**

**_From all around you_**

**_I will be here_**

**_Don't you cry_**

**_For one so small,_**

**_You seem so strong_**

**_My arms will hold you,_**

**_Keep you safe and warm_**

**_This bond between us_**

**_Can't be broken_**

**_I will be here_**

**_Don't you cry_**

The verses didn't stop her own tears however. Then she caught sight of her charm bracelet and it hit her harder. Mercy and the twins… Abigail was right. Her heart had opened wide for them and broke into many pieces.

"Elizabeth?"

She startled and looked at Brady. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." She wiped her cheeks.

He was clearly uncomfortable but also concerned. He had only ever seen her smiling.

"I promise. I'm alright. What game were you and Autumn playing?"

"Tea party. She made me wear a tiara!"

Elizabeth burst into laughter now. "Well, that means you're definitely an honorary Thornton."

"A tiara? She couldn't give me a baseball cap or something?"

"Brady?" Autumn called. "Tea…ready!"

He rolled his eyes but he headed back to play with Autumn anyway.

….

Dinner was good and Elizabeth was proud when Brady set the table with Autumn without being told. He didn't complain or anything. He just knew what was expected and that was a good thing.

After the three of them did the dishes, Elizabeth put a brownie in three bowls and scooped vanilla ice cream on top. Then she added pink sprinkles to Autumn's and hot fudge and whipped cream to hers and Brady's.

"Alright, guys. Look what I have."

"Yum!" Autumn said, her eyes big.

Jack came home as they were finishing up their desserts. "Anyone home?" he called.

"Daddy!" Autumn got down and ran to see him. "Daddy…Brady home."

"Is he? That's great."

"Yeah. He played…tea party with me."

"Interesting."

"He was…princess."

Jack laughed. "That was nice of you to share your tiara, pumpkin."

"I good."

"Yes you are."

They wandered into the kitchen where Elizabeth and Brady were washing the dessert dishes. "Did you leave any for me?" he teased.

Elizabeth gave him a kiss. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, babe." He then stuck his hand out to shake Brady's hand. "Hi, bud."

"Hi, Jack."

"Hungry, Jack? I made enchiladas and we had salad too and then brownie sundaes for dessert."

"Yes please, to all of the above."

"Alright. Take a seat and I will dish it up for you."

Later, after Autumn had her bath and was asleep in her room, Brady climbed the stairs and took a shower, again without anyone telling him to.

When he walked into the bunk bed room where he slept, he found new underwear, pajamas, socks, and a shirt on the bed. He hadn't had new things in a while.

After he changed, he laid in bed awhile. Then he heard a knock. "Come in."

Elizabeth peeked her head in the door. "Did you find your pajamas and things?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Of course. I hope you like them."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well, I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Night."

"It's okay with me if you read for a while, Brady. Tomorrow is Saturday, after all."

"Okay."

As she walked out, he spoke again. "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For the books last time and the clothes. And for being so nice to me."

"Of course. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

He turned his light off when she left and laid there, staring at the ceiling. After about a half hour, he got up and headed down to the kitchen. He was hungry believe it or not.

Jack was at the counter. "Hey, Brady."

"Hi."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Are there any more enchiladas?"

"Yep. They're in the fridge."

He grabbed a plate and a fork and dished more food onto his plate and then put the remainder back in the fridge.

"Something bothering you?"

"I guess I just have a question."

"Shoot."

"Earlier I heard Elizabeth singing and then I saw her crying."

"Yeah?"

"She said she was okay but…is she?"

Jack thought about how to explain what was likely going on.

"Have a seat. I'll explain. She, well, both of us, have had a rough time the last couple months."

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly before we adopted Autumn, we had a little girl come and stay with us. Her name was Mercy."

"Wait, you adopted Autumn?"

"Yes. Last year. Mercy needed a place to stay so Abigail asked and we accepted. Mercy was with us a couple months and then we had to give her back to her family."

"So Elizabeth misses her?"

"Yes. Then, just before Christmas, twins Addy and Aiden came to stay with us. Then, six weeks later, they went back with their mother."

"If it hurts so much, why do it?"

"Because there are children who need homes. We knew that it could be hard to give them up but we want to help as many as we can."

"Like Autumn?"

"And Mercy and Addy and Aiden and you."

He finished his meal, keeping his eyes on his plate. "What happened to Autumn's parents?"

"Her mom was really young when she had her. Because Autumn has certain challenges, she didn't think she could take care of her so she gave her up."

"Autumn's lucky you adopted her."

Jack thought about that statement long after Brady washed his dishes and fork and went to bed. He could feel the need Brady had to be adopted too. He really hoped that if it wasn't him and Elizabeth, that it would be someone really kind and who loved him.

….

Six weeks later…

Jack had finagled things with Abigail so that Brady would be able to join them for Mother's Day weekend.

As soon as he sent Elizabeth off to the spa on Saturday with Grace and his own mom, he, Brady, and Autumn started setting things up around the house.

First, they cleaned until the house was spotless. Then, they made her favorite meal, pot roast, potatoes, and asparagus.

Next he took a few pictures of Autumn and Brady, printed them, and then added them to a large picture frame with pictures of Mercy and the twins. The frame was black and it said "Home is Where Mom Is" across the bottom. Then he hung it on the wall in the living room.

Then they got dressed up for dinner.

Elizabeth returned home just as the three of them had come downstairs.

"Mommy!" Autumn said, running to her.

"Hi, sweetie. Don't you look pretty?"

"Daddy said…I am."

"Daddy is right." Elizabeth gave her a hug and a kiss and then walked up to Brady.

"You look so handsome." She gave him a hug and smiled when he returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said quietly.

"Its my first one. I'm glad you're here to share it with me."

He smiled. A full-blown, not holding anything back smile. She hugged him again and she couldn't stop the tears.

"Are you sad?" he wondered.

"No. Not even one little bit."

Elizabeth then saw Jack, standing a few feet away, dressed up as much as the children were, taking her breath away.

"Wow. You look good. I'm feeling underdressed." She looked down at her jeans and t-shirt.

"There is something waiting for you on the bed."

She gave him a kiss and then headed upstairs. As she lifted the long pinky peachy sundress off the bed she marveled at her husband's taste.

"Do you like it?" he asked from the doorway.

"Its so gorgeous. I love it so much."

"Good, I'm glad."

She put the dress down and gave him a hug. "You're the best husband and father. You just wait until Father's Day."

He gave her a kiss and smiled. "Why don't you change so we can have dinner with the kids?"

"Alright."

As they sat down to dinner, Jack made sure Elizabeth felt pampered. He pulled her chair out for her, laid her napkin on her lap, dished her food out and poured her water.

Then he said a prayer, thanking God for such a wonderful wife and mother for Autumn and whomever might come along.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and smiled. He meant Brady, she was certain, but what he didn't know was she had a secret of her own.

After dinner, Autumn took her over to the wall and pointed. "Look, Mommy. All…your babies."

She stared for a long time at each picture, remembering so many good times. Then, to see Brady there too…it just filled her heart.

He had been spending every other weekend with them and she missed him when he was gone. She was just waiting for word that he could possibly be up for adoption but nothing yet.

"Babe? Do you like it?"

She took his hand and brought him next to her and then reached for Brady. "It has all the children of my heart. How could I not love it?"

As the evening progressed, they changed into their pajamas and ate ice cream while watching movies.

The kids fell asleep on the floor as they watched so Elizabeth took Jack's hand. "Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for tonight."

"You're welcome."

"I want you to know that I'm planning a trip for us for our Anniversary."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Mom will be watching Autumn and we are going away for a long weekend."

"Great. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"No hints?"

"Nope. Just make sure you take June 3 through 7 off."

"Done."


	22. Chapter 22

June 3

Elizabeth drove Jack from the airport in Hartford to their Bed and Breakfast where she had secured the newlywed cabin, set behind the inn next to the small lake.

It was gorgeous and serene. She instantly felt peace. It was their first anniversary and so much had happened in the year. She wanted them to have time alone to reflect on the year and what the coming one would bring.

"Its nice here, baby," he whispered, stepping up behind her, holding her close.

"Yeah. Its beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Let's check in," she told him. "I have a present for you."

"A present, huh? I have a few things up my sleeve too."

She smiled and led him inside to check in and then out back to their cabin.

"This is great!" Jack told her. "I think I'll let you plan all our vacations."

She laughed and put her suitcase on the edge of the bed. She unzipped it as he checked out the bathroom. "Babe! This bathroom has a jacuzzi. I love jacuzzi's!"

"I know."

She took out a box and put it on the bed and then moved the suitcase. "Honey, can you come in here for a minute?"

"Yep. I'm coming."

She nervously sat waiting. "What's up?"

"This is my present for you."

He sat next to her and opened the box. "A photo album? Nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He opened it and smiled. "Good grief, you took my breath away," he told her, marveling at her in her wedding dress. "I felt so lucky. I couldn't believe you were my wife. Still can't."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched him go through their journey. The next picture was a selfie they took on their honeymoon in Cabo as they were about to go zip-lining. Their smiles couldn't have been bigger. The love they had in their hearts beamed from their lips.

Next was her standing in front of the farm house in Riverton the day he told her he bought the house. She had a look of nervousness and yet trust in her eyes.

"I still can't believe you bought the house without me," she told him with a laugh.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly did that."

Next were pictures of the camper they called home and a picture he didn't remember. "When did you take this?"

"Just one night. You weren't next to me in bed so I rolled over and there you were, at the table, reading your bible. You looked so peaceful and handsome. I had to take it." She kissed his warm lips and smiled. "I love that you are a spiritual man, Jack, and that you are taking the initiative to teach our daughter about God."

He kissed her forehead and turned the page. "Pumpkin." He traced the picture with his fingertip. "The first time I saw her…I loved her. She radiates joy and love. I'm so grateful for her."

His tears flowed as he continued on. The next picture was Autumn sleeping, cuddling Grace in her arms, her pink blanket covering her small form. "One of the few times she slept alone in that camper," Jack mentioned.

The next pictures showed the house finished and then the day that Mercy came. They stayed quiet as they each

remembered.

Then Autumn playing in her very pink room and then the day the twins came. Next was when Annie the pup was dropped off on Christmas and Autumn's complete happiness over her.

Another photo Jack didn't remember was of him and all three kids. He was sitting on the floor in the nursery reading a book to them. He had a twin on each leg and Autumn reading and watching over his shoulders.

"That is my favorite," he told her.

"Mine too." He had such joy and love while doing such a simple thing. Addy was looking up at him as he read and Aiden pointed at something on the page.

He turned the page again and there was a picture of Autumn and Brady playing tea party, Autumn's tiara on his head. She had said their names and they both grinned at her. "He is a good kid," Jack said quietly.

"Yeah. He is coming out of his shell." She smiled at the next picture where Brady was reading a book to Autumn on the couch, Autumn sitting almost on his lap.

"She loves him," Jack mentioned.

"I think the feeling is mutual."

The last picture made him gasp. "Babe?"

She smiled. It was a picture of her in a navy blue tank top with the word "preggers" on the front, a huge smile on her face, her hand on her tummy.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Happy Anniversary."

"Oh my goodness." He put the book down, stood up, and pulled her into his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I took four tests and they all said I was. Then, I got a blood test and it confirmed."

"How far along?"

"Eleven weeks." She lifted her t-shirt and revealed her slightly rounded tummy.

"Wow. Eleven weeks."

"As far as I can calculate, I'm due beginning of December."

"This is so amazing. What a wonderful gift."

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Both of them. His wife and unborn child were in his arms.

….

A few days later, Elizabeth and Jack picked Autumn up from Grace's and went home but they didn't mention the pregnancy to Autumn yet. They wanted to wait another week or two to make sure the baby was safe before she found out.

So their life went on as usual. The next weekend, Brady was apparently sick so he didn't come. Elizabeth was worried. Abigail wasn't sure what was wrong so she couldn't give them any information.

When the following weekend came along, Elizabeth was at thirteen weeks. They figured it would be safe to tell Autumn. So at breakfast on Saturday morning, Elizabeth and Jack put a gift for Autumn on the table by her chair.

When she came downstairs, she ran over and climbed up to see what was waiting. "A present?" she asked, clearly entranced by the pink sparkly wrapping paper and bow.

"Yep, just for you, pumpkin." Jack was wearing his "Soon to be a Daddy" t-shirt and Elizabeth had her "preggers" tank on. "Open it, sweetie."

She needed a bit of help but when she finally got the box open, she smiled. "I like pink," she said, not fully aware of what the shirt in the box meant.

"Sweetie, let's see what your new pink shirt says," Elizabeth told her. Elizabeth pointed at each word and slowly read them. "I'm the big sister."

"Do you know what that means?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"That means Mommy is going to have a baby. So you are the baby's big sister!"

"Baby? Where?"

Elizabeth stood next to her and put Autumn's hands on her tummy. "In my tummy."

"Baby is…in Mommy tummy?"

"Yes and in a few months, when the baby is big enough, it will come out."

"Live here?"

"Yes. Forever and ever."

"I keep baby?"

"Yes, this baby will be a Thornton just like you, pumpkin."

"Yay!"

They helped her put her shirt on and then they set the timer on Jack's phone and propped it up so they could take a photo of them in their shirts. That would be their announcement to the rest of the family.

"Say cheese!"

….

After that announcement, Autumn wanted everyone she came in contact with to know that Mommy was having a baby.

The grocery store clerk, Dr. Shepherd, the lady at the book store and of course Brady.

Brady looked up at Elizabeth and down at her stomach. He was stunned. They for sure wouldn't want him now.

He had heard Abigail Stanton telling his foster parents that he was up for adoption. Then he heard his foster parents say that they weren't ready for that step. To him, those words meant he wasn't good enough to fit in their family. He had heard them before and then he would be moved to another family.

His last hope had been the Thornton's. They acted like they wanted him anyway.

He kept quiet and ran up the stairs to the bunk bed room and laid down, shutting out the world.

"I'm worried about him, Jack. He won't talk or eat or anything," Elizabeth told Jack once he got home from work.

"I'll try talking to him."

She nodded and put his plate of food in the microwave to heat up.

Jack knocked on Brady's door. "Brady?"

He received no answer so he walked in the room. It was dark but he could see there was a Brady sized lump under the covers. "Bud, what's wrong? Elizabeth and I are worried about you."

"Nothing."

"Aren't you hungry? Elizabeth bought stuff so we can make our own bagel pizzas."

"Bagel pizzas?" Brady turned his head and looked at Jack, his eyes clearly red and puffy from crying.

"Yeah. You can choose pepperoni or chicken or sausage and there's like three different kinds of cheese and olives and onions…"

"No thanks," he said quietly, turning back over.

"I want you to know, if you change your mind, you can always talk to us. Tell us what's bothering you."

He was met with silence so Jack walked back downstairs.

"Anything?" Elizabeth asked, worry etched on her face.

"I thought I'd get him with the bagel pizzas but he said no."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Bath?"

"Yeah, its bath time. Go pick out your pajamas and meet me in the bathroom."

Autumn hurried upstairs leaving them alone. "I wish I knew how to help him. I wish he would talk to us."

"Maybe he doesn't feel well."

"I think it's more than that."

It was more but he didn't know how to tell them so he kept it inside. By the time he left their home, he had barely spoken a word but he had eaten a meal. That made Elizabeth and Jack feel a little better.

Another two weeks passed and they were preparing something fun for all of them to do. Since it was summer, they were going to go to a water park. Autumn was super excited so by extension that made Jack and Elizabeth excited too.

"Honey, I need your honest opinion,"

Elizabeth said as she stared in the mirror.

"I'm always honest."

"Yes, but you color the truth with the fact that I'm your wife and you think I'm beautiful."

He put his book down and gazed at her from the bed. "To clarify, I think you're more than beautiful and that's because you are. You are truly gorgeous. What's your question?"

"I'm not sure about this bathing suit. I'm not used to having "sweet pea" visible for all to see," she told him, turning to the side. "Do I really look alright?"

"Yep. Really."

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "Is that all you have to say?"

"I didn't want you to think I was "coloring the truth"."

"Jack."

"I've never seen you pregnant before this year and I never understood the whole "glowing" thing that people say pregnant women get. Now I get it. The glowing is happiness and health and "sweet pea" is alive and well. You're perfect."

"Alright." She took one last turn in the mirror and then pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Let's go see if Brady is here yet."

"Do you believe me?"

"I believe you."

He turned her and stood behind her as they looked in the mirror. "He or she is safe in there and I think you are the sexiest when you are carrying my child."

She blushed and rubbed her belly. "Thank you."

"Mommy! Brady….home!"

However when they got to the door, Abigail was the only one standing there.

"Have you seen Brady? Is he here?"

"No," Elizabeth told her. "Is he missing?"

"Yes. His foster parents said his bed hadn't been slept in last night. Any idea where he might have gone?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I knew something was wrong," Elizabeth muttered. "He wouldn't talk or eat or anything."

"Babe, you need to stay calm."

"One of my babies is lost, Jack. How can I be calm?"

"Look, he's not ours yet. Can we really do anything?"

"Yes. I'm going to find him." She put her phone in her purse and gave Jack and Autumn a kiss. "I would drop everything to find Autumn. It's the same with Brady, Jack. I love you. I'll call you when I find him."

As she drove to town, she checked Vera's, hoping he was there, getting something to eat. He probably didn't have money but Vera would feed him, no question.

"I'm sorry, dear. I haven't seen him. But if he shows up, I'll call you and make sure his tummy is full."

"Thanks, Vera."

"And I'll say a prayer." Elizabeth gave her a kiss on her wrinkled cheek and dashed out the door.

She checked the park, the grocery store, gas station and the school yard. Nothing. Then she remembered.

As she drove up to The Nook, she had a strong feeling he was there. Call it mother's intuition or just a hunch, but her heart was anticipating finding him there.

She walked in hearing the familiar bell above the door, smelling the coffee and books she loved so much.

"Savannah?"

"Sci-fi," she whispered. "He made me promise not to tell but I was just about to call you."

"Thank you."

She texted Jack and told him and then asked him to contact Abigail before she walked to the sci-fi section.

As she peeked around the aisle she found him, in the corner a book in his hands.

"Brady." His head snapped up and her heart lurched. His eyes were red and puffy, tears on his face. "Honey. We've been so worried."

She walked over and sat down next to him on the floor. "Why? No one wants me! You have Autumn and the new baby. You don't want me either!"

"Yes I do. I want you so much. And so does Jack and Autumn but, honey, until you come up for adoption, we can only have you every other weekend. That's how it works."

"I am! I heard Mrs. Stanton tell Joe and Cindy. I also heard them say they aren't ready to adopt me." He sighed and put the book back on the shelf. "Its fine. I've heard it all before. So I ran. I figured no one would miss me anyway."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll never have a family." He got up and wiped his cheeks.

"Brady. I need you to listen to what I'm telling you." She got up and stood in front of him, tipping his chin up to look her in the eye. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you and I want to be your Mama. I am going to tell Abigail the next chance I get. You belong in our family."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes. With all of my heart." She sat down on the comfy armchair and held out her arms. "Come here."

"Why?"

"It's past time for me to hold my son in my arms." He walked over and sat on her lap as requested. She adjusted him so her baby belly was comfortable and then she just held him, running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. "One thing though, Brady."

"What?"

"You can't run away again. Promise me that you will use your words and not your legs next time you get upset. Jack and I will be happy to listen but you can't run from your fears and problems. Promise?"

"I promise."

Once Joe and Cindy and Abigail were assured that he was fine, Jack, Elizabeth, and both kids went to the water park.

He did have to go back to Joe and Cindy's Sunday night like always, because paperwork needed to be completed before he could switch to living with the Thornton's. But he had a different outlook now. He knew that in a week, he would finally have a family that would always be his. That felt really good.

On Monday, Elizabeth checked her email and then squealed, scaring Jack. "What, babe?"

"My book! Jack, it's doing really well on Amazon. These reviews are great!"

"Awesome, hon."

"I'm going to talk to Savannah and see if she will put a few books in the window at The Nook."

After a few more minutes of quiet, she gasped and held her stomach, again scaring Jack.

"Babe, what's going on? Are you in pain?" He knelt in front of her and touched her tummy.

"No, I….oh my goodness. I felt it, Jack. It moved."

"The baby?"

"Yeah. It was so amazing. Like a little flutter." She smiled as she felt it one more time. "Hi, sweet pea."

In another month, they would be able to tell the sex and that was something she really looked forward to. She wanted the nursery to be perfect.

On Tuesday, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door as she and Autumn were doing chores. "I get it?"

"I will come with you." Elizabeth followed Autumn to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Aunt Julie."

"Yay!" Autumn opened the door and launched herself into Julie's arms. "Auntie Julie!"

"Hi Autumn!" She walked in and pulled her suitcase behind her, still holding on to Autumn.

"Julie? Did I forget you were coming?"

"Nope. I didn't tell you. Look at you!" She squealed, set Autumn down and touched Elizabeth's belly. "Oh wow, Beth."

"Right? It's so amazing. I felt it move yesterday."

"You did? That's so cool."

"Auntie, play…with me?"

"Of course, sweetie pie, but I need to talk to Mommy for a minute."

"Okay. I go play."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "What's up, Julie?"

"Not a lot."

"I'm guessing there's something."

"Do you have anything to drink? I'm parched."

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen and Julie sat at the counter. "So?"

"I'm here to visit."

"Because…."

"It's summer and I missed you."

"Julie, what's the real reason? Did you quit school?"

"Well, kinda."

"Julie! You have one year left. That's all."

"I'm just going to finish my degree at the University of Southern Maine."

"So you just transferred. You didn't actually quit?"

"No. I just want to be closer to you and Mom."

"Where are you staying?"

"Well, I was hoping…."

"Julie, can you please stay with Mom? Brady is coming this weekend. We have a family day planned and Brady needs time with just us."

"Can I just stay until the weekend?"

"You haven't told Mom, have you?"

"Nope."

"Julie…"

"Auntie! Play?" Autumn yelled from the other room.

"Duty calls. Thanks, Beth. Love you."

"I promise, hon, she will be gone by Friday. She's just a little skittish about telling Mom," Elizabeth told Jack a bit later.

"Well, on the bright side, we have a live in babysitter for a few days," he said with a grin.

"Oh, it is time for our July date night, isn't it?"

"Yeah and if I remember right, dinner and a movie are on the agenda."

"Yep. This is awesome. Okay. Tomorrow night. You and me, Jack."

"Perfect."

The next day...

Jack knew of a park in North Portland that showed movies on a big screen so he checked what movie was playing. Pride and Prejudice. He knew that Elizabeth was definitely a fan of that one.

"Hey, pumpkin?"

Autumn looked up from her place at the table. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Wanna help me with a surprise for Mommy?"

"Yeah!"

Jack took advantage of the fact that Elizabeth was in her office working on her latest article for Tabletop and decided to make some snacks for the movie. "Let's make puppy chow."

Autumn wrinkled her nose. "Mommy doesn't eat….puppy chow."

Jack laughed. "Actually, pumpkin, the puppy chow I'm talking about is for people. It has chocolate and powdered sugar and cereal."

"Yum! I have….some?"

"I suppose we can make some for you and Aunt Julie too."

"Yay!"

Jack had Autumn stir the cereal together with the chocolate and powdered sugar. She was so cute concentrating on stirring and not making a mess. "You know what, pumpkin?" She looked up. He touched her nose with a finger, leaving behind a dot of powdered sugar. "I love you very much."

"I love…Daddy too."

Elizabeth started to walk in the room. "Freeze, babe. Don't come in. Surprises are happening in here."

"Surprises, huh?"

"Don't look….Mommy."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "What kind of surprises?"

"Yummy ones."

"Okay, well, since you are cooking up surprises, I'm going to take a nap."

"Sleep well, sweetheart," Jack said over his shoulder.

Jack and Autumn continued making puppy chow, cookies, and popping popcorn. Then Jack added a bottle of sparkling cider and two glasses and then a few napkins.

"What do you think we should name the baby, pumpkin?"

"Mmm. Elsa."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. What if it's a boy?"

"Olaf."

"What about names not from Frozen?"

"Nemo!"

Jack laughed. "Okay." He expected Marlin or Dory next.

"Stitch!"

"Now you're just being silly."

Autumn giggled. "Belle?"

"Belle…hmm. I guess it could be short for Isabelle."

"When, Daddy?"

"When what?"

"When e?"

"In December. Four and a half more months."

"Keep…baby right?"

"Yes. Forever and ever."

"Like me."

"Yep. And Brady too."

"I love Brady."

"Me too, pumpkin."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the park where the movie was going to play. He found a perfect spot under a tree where they could spread their blanket.

When they arrived they spread out their blanket close to the tree trunk so they could lean back comfortably.

"This is great, hon. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought it was different than a regular movie and it's such a nice evening."

"I wonder if they show kids movies? We could bring Autumn and Brady here," she mentioned.

"Great idea. We can look it up later."

As they waited for the movie to start, they chatted about the kids. "I asked Autumn what we should name the baby."

"Let me guess. Elsa?"

"Yeah. I don't want a daughter named Elsa."

Elizabeth giggled and scooted back so she was between his legs, leaning against his chest. "Me either. I do like Eva or Lindsey."

"What about Stitch or Nemo?"

She giggled again. "I love Autumn."

"Me too. She was cracking me up."

"Do you like Eva or Lindsey?"

"How about Eva Charlotte?"

"Oh, that's so pretty. I love that."

"Excellent."

The movie started as the sun was setting behind the building where the movie screen was.

"Pride and Prejudice! Oh honey! I love this movie. And the book!"

He kissed her temple and rested his hands on her belly. "I'm glad."

Part way through the movie, Elizabeth laughed again. "What?" he asked.

"If it's a boy, Fitzwilliam?" Jack laughed along with her.

The movie and snacks went over well. About a half hour from the end of the movie, Elizabeth fell asleep and Jack didn't even mind. He loved spending alone time with just Elizabeth. It made them stronger as husband and wife and as parents too.

The next morning, Elizabeth and Autumn headed to the store. Abigail had informed Elizabeth that Brady's birthday was coming up the next week so she and Autumn went to pick out some presents for him.

"He need…books, Mommy. And games. And toys….And a puppy."

"Whoa, sweetheart. That's quite a list. I'm thinking those are things you want. Right?"

"Yep."

"No more puppies for one thing. We have Annie."

"Annie big!"

"Yes, but she's ours. We don't need another puppy just because Annie is big."

"Please, Mommy?"

"Sorry, sweet pea. We have a baby coming soon. I don't want to deal with another puppy."

"Baby soon! Yay….we keep baby!"

Elizabeth smiled. Yes, this lovely little sweet pea in her tummy was never going to go anywhere else but in her arms. What a wonderful blessing.


	24. Chapter 24

Friday night

"He here! Brady home!" Autumn said, looking out the window and then dashing to the door. "Hi!"

Brady couldn't help but smile at his now sister. She was pretty cute and fun. He actually didn't even mind playing tea party with her.

"Hi."

Jack came forward and hugged him. "Welcome home, son."

Brady held on for an extra minute before letting go. He had never been called that before. By anyone. "Thanks."

"Do you have stuff in Abigail's car?"

"Yeah. Just a box."

Jack walked over and grabbed the box. It was filled with a few books, and a wooden trinket box with flowers on the top, along with some other things. The trinket box intrigued Jack.

Brady took his duffle bag into the living room. He smelled something good. Elizabeth was probably making him a special meal.

"What smells so good?" he asked Elizabeth who was dancing around the kitchen in her bare feet.

"You're here!" She quickly washed her hands and he prepared himself for another hug. "Hi."

He wrapped his arms around her once she did and inhaled. She smelled good. Like a coconut and some flower. "Hi."

"I'm making Taco stuffed shells. Wanna help?"

"Yeah." He really did. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Mrs. Stanton first."

"Okay."

He found her outside talking to Jack while Autumn was tossing a ball to Annie.

"There you are," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanton."

"For what?"

"Helping me find my family."

"You are very welcome, Brady. You and Autumn have found the perfect family and I'm grateful I got to help make that happen."

She gave him a hug and said goodbye to Jack. "I'll give you a call next week."

"Okay. Oh and Beth and I talked about it and we need a break from fostering for a bit. With the baby coming and all, we want to concentrate on the kids we have before anything else happens."

"Good choice. Talk to you soon."

As they ate dinner, Elizabeth asked Brady if he wanted to go shopping the next day. He needed clothes and his shoes were pretty tattered. "Maybe we can get you some things to help make your room more you."

"Sure. Like what?"

"Maybe a new comforter or a new shade rather than curtains."

"Okay."

"Mommy, I go?"

"May I go, sweetie, and no, not this time. You're going over to Nana's, remember?"

"Please?"

"Sorry. You said yes to Nana. You have to keep that promise."

Autumn frowned slightly but kept eating her dinner.

"Nana said you're going to make cookies, remember, pumpkin? And then she said you're going to have a real tea party."

"Oh yeah!"

That night, things were similar to every other weekend when he visited but this time, he put his clothes in the dresser and his toothbrush and toothpaste on the shelf in the bathroom.

Then, he took a shower and walked back downstairs, still hungry.

As he walked into the kitchen, he stopped. Jack and Elizabeth were dancing close and kissing. It was certainly not something he was used to yet but he supposed he better get used to it.

"Oh, hey," Jack said with a smile as they continued to sway, Jack's eyes still on Elizabeth. "There's leftovers in the fridge."

"Thanks."

He got a plate out of the cupboard and a fork from the drawer and set it on the counter by the fridge. Then he put two more stuffed shells on the plate and put it in the microwave.

"Sunday is family day," Elizabeth told him. "What would you like to do? Waterpark again or the zoo or just hang around the house?"

"I don't think I've ever been to the zoo."

"Zoo it is then. Autumn loves it, that's for sure."

"Next weekend I was thinking maybe we could drive up to see my parents in Augusta," Jack mentioned. "They'd really like to meet you, Brady."

"Okay," he told him, grabbing his plate from the microwave and sitting at the counter. "I'd like to meet them."

"Great."

Elizabeth gave Jack yet another kiss.

"I'm going to bed, babe."

"I'll be there soon."

She walked over next to Brady and smiled. "Bed for you soon, too, young man."

"Yes, ma'am." He offered her a hug because he assumed that's what was coming next, surprising them both.

"Love you. See you in the morning," she told him.

He nodded and watched as she walked away.

"Something on your mind, Brady?"

"I just….this feels…."

"Different?"

"Yeah. I guess maybe it's hard to believe that I'm staying."

"You are. Forever."

"And that you want me. No one ever has."

"I'm guessing your Mom wanted you."

"I don't remember her. I was like three when she died."

"Was that wooden box hers? The one you brought with you."

"I think so. There's a gold ring in it and a picture of her holding a baby. I think it was me but I don't know."

"I'm sure it was, Brady. Let me tell you something about moms. They love their children. So much. I see Elizabeth with Autumn and she has this look of pure joy. And when she feels our baby move, it's the same. And then, the moment she heard you were missing, she said, "One of my babies is missing. I have to find him, Jack." You are hers too and she loves you just as much as your first Mom did."

"So I'm lucky?"

"Very very lucky." Jack patted him on the back. "Now its bedtime for you."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

When they got up the next day, Jack made blueberry waffles for everyone with fresh strawberries and raspberries on the side.

Autumn let Annie outside and gave her one scoop of food like she did every morning.

Brady decided to set the table without being asked. His talk with Jack the night before had made him think hard about his life. Jack was right, his first mom hadn't given him away or treated him bad. She had died. According to the picture, she had loved him.

Just because his own dad had hit him a lot with a belt and yelled, doesn't mean that he didn't deserve to be where he was right now.

"Brady?"

He turned and looked at Elizabeth. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" He had been staring out the sliding door for a few minutes.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"That's good. Thank you for setting the table."

"You're welcome."

They sat down about ten minutes later to eat. "Let's say a blessing," Jack said, offering each of his hands to Elizabeth and Autumn who in turn did the same.

Autumn looked at him, her hand outstretched. Typically he left his hands in his lap but this time, he held Autumn's hand and Elizabeth's.

"Dear, God," Jack began. "We thank you for this food and for our wonderful family. Thank you for bringing Brady into our lives. He is a great kid and deserves a family and thank you for working things out so we can be that for him. We also want to ask forgiveness where we have made mistakes. Through Jesus name, Amen."

Breakfast was delicious. Once everyone had eaten and taken their dishes into the dishwasher, Jack asked Autumn to go get ready to go to Nana's and Brady to change for the day as well.

"Okay so I'll drop off Pumpkin at your mom's and you'll pick her up later, right?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to tell Mom about Brady's birthday dinner on Wednesday night."

"Okay." He gave her a kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

"Nope," Elizabeth said, shaking her head at the black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones.

"But I like it," Brady told her.

"I don't want my son wearing a skull. You're not a pirate and its creepy."

"Fine. I'll pick some boring old t-shirt."

"Thank you."

After searching, they were able to find some shirts that both of them liked along with some shorts and a new pair of sneakers to replace his worn ones.

"Alright, let's go find some things for your room."

"This is cool," he said as they found a navy and white duvet cover with a very realistic looking motorbike on it and two pillow cases to match. Then he found a dark blue rug and window shade to replace the white sheet curtains.

Finally they went over to the grocery section and got some food for the next few days.

By the time they checked out, Elizabeth was starving. "Brady? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Can we get pizza?"

"Sure. Your choice."

They headed to Zeeno's Pizza downtown Portland. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet which was great for Brady.

She grabbed one slice of the pepperoni pizza along with a generous salad. "So are you excited to be starting fifth grade in September?"

"I guess," he said, taking a big bite of his Hawaiian pizza. "I'm not really good at school," he admitted.

"Why's that do you think?"

"I don't see a point. I'll just be in a new school in a few months anyway."

"Not anymore. We aren't going anywhere, Brady.

"I just figure you'll probably change your mind about me and I'll move on."

"Not going to happen."

"It always did before."

She reached across the table and stopped him from taking another bite. "I love you, Brady Thornton. I'm your mom for better or worse, no matter what. I'm not giving up on you and neither are Jack or Autumn. Got it?"

He searched her face for a sign that she was lying but he only saw sincerity. "Got it."

"Good. Now, school. I know you like to read. What about math?"

"Its okay but I like science."

"Science was one of my favorites too. What else do you like?"

"Lunch?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I bet. I'm surprised you aren't six feet tall as much as you eat."

After he went back to the buffet for more pizza two more times, they headed to Grace's house.

As he expected, as soon as they walked in the door Autumn ran to him and hugged him. "Hi!" she said, her arms still around him.

"Hi to you too," he told her, hugging her back.

"I made….cookies for you," she told him proudly.

"What kind?"

"Mud…and worms!" She pulled him behind her by the hand to show him her creation.

Elizabeth laughed and followed. "Hello, dear," Grace said as she washed a very chocolatey looking bowl.

"Hey, Mom."

She noticed Autumn giggling at the green gummy worms that appeared to be crawling from the middle of the mud, or chocolate cookies.

"That's so gross," Elizabeth said with a laugh as Brady dangled the worm and his cookie above his mouth.

"And so good!" he told her.

Grace dried her hands off and smiled. "You must be Brady," she said. "I'm Grace."

"Nice to meet you," he said, his mouth full of cookie.

"Manners, Brade," Elizabeth scolded gently.

Grace turned and poured him a glass of milk, handing it to him. He took a gulp and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand getting a groan from Elizabeth. "Thank you, Grace," he said with a mischievous grin.

"You're welcome. I'm so happy to finally meet you. Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah. It was fine."

"Will you ….play with me?" Autumn asked.

"Okay but no tea party," he pleaded.

Autumn giggled. "You were….pretty."

"Yeah yeah."

Elizabeth accepted a bottle of water from Grace and sat down at the island.

"He's a handsome boy," Grace mentioned, grabbing a cookie for herself.

"He is. He has a good sense of humor too even though its buried most of the time."

"Are you sure you're up to adopting another child so close to having a baby?"

"Of course. He fits. I love him and Jack and Autumn do too and he needs us."

"I just worry that it's too much. You're twenty four and have only been married a year."

"To the most amazing husband and father I could ask for. I'm not alone, I have him. This is our family now."

"Alright. I'm sorry. My protective motherly instincts came out just there."

"I appreciate that you worry but I'm so happy. Besides, I know where to find you and Julie if we need babysitters," she said with a wink.

"True." Grace put about a dozen cookies into a container for her to take home. "Jack mentioned Wednesday. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Salad maybe?"

"You got it."

"Thanks." She gave her mom a hug and went to round up the kids. It was time to head home.


	25. Chapter 25

Wednesday evening…

Jack took the kids and Annie to the park to run around and then to get some ice cream. While he was doing that, Grace, Julie, and Elizabeth got to work setting up for Brady's birthday dinner/party.

Brady had no idea they knew about his birthday so that made surprising him easy once they got Autumn in on it. She loved surprising people and making them happy so her lips were sealed.

Elizabeth assembled the spaghetti pizza casserole that she had found online while Julie set up balloons and streamers and Grace chopped up veggies for the salad.

Julie had also made a devil's food cake with chocolate frosting for Brady. It had eleven candles on it, ready to be lit.

"Any names picked out yet, sister?" Julie asked.

"Only a girl so far. Eva Charlotte."

"That's beautiful, Beth," Grace told her.

"Thank you. We haven't found a boy name yet that feels right."

"You still have plenty of time to figure it out," Julie mentioned.

"Yeah." She smiled and put her hand on her tummy as the familiar flutter showed up. "Hi, sweet pea."

Elizabeth felt like the next two weeks were going to drag just because she wanted to find out the baby's gender so badly. She was so excited to finally know if the baby was an Eva or a whatever the boy's name they picked was.

She stuck the casserole into the oven and sighed. "I'll be right back," she told Julie and Grace and headed upstairs to get the gift she had picked out for Brady. Jack's gift was hidden in the almost completed barn out back. A new bike was sure to put a smile on her boy's face. She hoped the tablet she bought him would.

She opened the card she had written for him.

"Brady,

I'm so grateful to have you as my son now. I want you to know that you will always take up a very special place in my heart. Even when you're thirty with a family of your own, you'll always be one of my babies.

I love you! Happy Birthday,

Love,

Mom"

Brady was a bit overwhelmed from his party. There weren't a lot of people but he wasn't used to being the center of attention. He had not had very many parties of his own and apparently the Thornton's went all out.

Now he had to open his gifts, again while everyone waited for his reaction.

Jack noticed Brady's look of apprehension. "Before we open gifts, can I borrow Brady for a moment?"

The women nodded and started cleaning up various items while Jack took him outside to the porch. "Much quieter out here," Jack said as he sat on the step.

"Yeah."

Jack looked up at him. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Its okay if you aren't. Not everyone likes parties."

"I haven't had very many. People staring at me…its weird."

"Yeah, it can be."

Jack patted the step and Brady sat down.

"Its nice of you and Elizabeth to do this, but maybe next year…"

"Have it be not such a big deal?"

"Yeah."

"You got it." Jack stood and started walking to the backyard. "Let me show you something," he told Brady. Brady followed him to the barn. He stopped when Jack started walking a brand new blue mountain bike and helmet toward him.

"A bike?"

"Yeah. I loved my bike when I was your age. It's been a long time since I've ridden and I thought maybe it would be something we could do together. Just us." Jack shrugged.

Brady was again overwhelmed but in a good way. He loved the thought of doing something with just Jack. He rushed forward and hugged Jack. "Thanks, Dad. Its great."

Jack immediately teared up at his use of Dad. "You're welcome, son." Jack kissed the top of his head and looked down at him. "I hate to break it to you but there are some girls in the house that are waiting for you to open gifts. Maybe you should just get it over with."

"Yeah." As they walked around to the front of the house, Brady had a thought. "I sure hope the baby is a boy."

"Why's that?"

"Because we sure are outnumbered."

Jack laughed and messed up his hair. "That we are, Brady."

Brady was surprised at the remaining gifts. Autumn had picked out a picture frame that said "Family" on the bottom and a picture of all four of them from the zoo a few days before.

She watched closely as he opened it. When he saw it, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Autumn. This is great!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back.

Next, Julie got him an indoor basketball hoop and ball. Grace got him a gift card for Amazon and he immediately wanted to buy books with it.

Which worked out well because next was Elizabeth's gift. He opened the card and read it. He had never felt more loved than at this moment. He looked up at her and saw her smile and tears. He stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

She hugged him tighter and laughed. "You haven't even opened it yet."

"Thank you for wanting me." After another hug he opened the box. "A tablet! This is so cool!"

"You can read on it, play games, watch TV," she mentioned. "As soon as your chores and homework are done of course."

"Wow! I can use Nana's gift card to buy books!"

"Yes you can."

"Thanks everybody." He finally felt like a Thornton. What could be better?

Two days later, the Thornton's packed up their things for the weekend and loaded into Jack's truck. Brady was looking forward to the road trip because he had downloaded a bunch of books. Jack had suggested The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn and he had found the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series.

Autumn couldn't wait to see Grandpa Tom and Nana Charlotte again.

Jack couldn't wait either because he had planned a date night out with Elizabeth since they had kid sitters.

About halfway through the road trip, Elizabeth decided she needed a restroom so they stopped at a gas station. "Autumn? Let's go potty."

"Okay." Autumn tried to unhook her harness but it was giving her trouble like usual. Brady looked over and then pushed the buttons for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Brady? Do you need to go too?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but can we get something to drink?"

"Sure." He hopped out and followed Elizabeth and Autumn into the gas station.

"Can we get a snack too?" he wondered, looking at all the bags of chips and candy.

"No candy. Maybe pretzels?" She handed him a twenty. "Can you get me some Fritos and a peach iced tea? Get your dad some Chex mix and a Pepsi and Autumn pretzels and an apple juice. We will meet you in the car."

Brady grabbed a basket from by the door and loaded up what Elizabeth had mentioned along with a bag of sour cream and cheddar potato chips and a Pepsi for himself. The items came to just over eighteen dollars so he put the change in his pocket and carried the bulging plastic bag to the truck.

"Whoa! That's a lot of stuff," Jack said with a laugh.

"Mom gave me money."

"What did you get?"

"I got you Pepsi and Chex mix."

"My fave! Thanks, bud."

"You're welcome."

Soon the girls came back and everyone got settled with their snacks and were back on the road.

"Hey, Brade? Can you swim?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I learned in school."

"Great. Nana and Grandpa have a pool."

"I didn't bring a suit."

"You can just wear your shorts."

"Cool."

"Will you….swim with me?" Autumn asked him.

"Sure. Do you know how?"

"I have….wings."

As they turned into the driveway of his childhood home a half hour later, Jack felt home again. "We're here," he whispered, giving Elizabeth's hand a squeeze to wake her up.

"Oh good. I need to pee again." Elizabeth groaned.

Brady unhooked Autumn again and helped her out of the truck. "Let's go….see Nana!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the house.

Charlotte opened the door. "My babies!!" she exclaimed as she came out on the porch.

Brady had never met the woman but she was another hugger so now he knew where everyone got it from.

She gave Autumn a huge hug and lots of kisses and then moved to him. "Boy, you are a handsome young man, Brady. Gonna be a heartbreaker when you get older." She gave him a hug. "I'm Charlotte. You can call me that or Nana. Whichever you want."

"Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth walked up then. "Kids, can you go help Dad get your things, please?"

Charlotte smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Look at you, sweetie." She went to touch her stomach and hesitated. "May I?"

"Of course."

Charlotte gently touched her rounded tummy. "Oh, this is so amazing. Are you excited?"

"Yes, very. We find out in about ten days if it's a boy or a girl."

"That's so exciting!"

"Yeah it is."

That day, Elizabeth and Autumn were in the pool while the men and Brady were playing football in the side yard. Elizabeth laid back on the pool float and soaked up the warm sun while Charlotte helped Autumn swim.

After about twenty minutes Elizabeth heard Jack yell her name. He sounded frantic.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled again.

As fast as she could, she got out of the pool and hurried to the yard.

Brady was sitting on the ground, breathing hard. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"No, we were running around and then he started having trouble breathing."

Elizabeth tipped his chin up and looked at him close. His lips were pale and he was panicked.

"Let's go to the hospital. Now!" she told Jack. Jack picked him up and they ran for the truck. Tom and Charlotte stayed behind with Autumn. Elizabeth grabbed her cover up and phone and jumped in the truck, sitting next to Brady. "Okay, listen, baby. Breathe, nice and slow. I know you're scared but you need to stay nice and calm."

"What are you thinking, Elizabeth?"

"I think asthma attack. My cousin has asthma and this happened to him quite a few times." Brady wheezed and coughed, holding his chest. "Shhh, breathe," she whispered, holding his hand in hers. "You're going to be just fine."

The ten minute drive to the ER was the longest of everyone's life. Finally they arrived, Jack pulling right up to the door. He opened the door, helped Elizabeth out and then scooped Brady up and ran him inside.

"Someone! Please, my son can't breathe!"

Apparently those were the magic words because a nurse immediately took them behind closed doors in triage and started their exam.

Autumn was scared. All she knew was Mommy and Daddy took Brady to the hospital because he was sick.

Tom held her on his lap and hummed a song. "Grandpa….Brady is sick?"

"Yes, peanut. But the doctors will make him better."

"His ears?"

"No. He was having trouble breathing."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's why he needs the doctors."

"He ing back…right?" she asked, her breath catching.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"I scared…" Before he could respond, she started praying. "Dear, God. Please….make Brady better. I love him. I need…him." Her tears stopped her from finishing so Tom did it for her.

"Through Jesus your son's name, Amen."

He kept humming until she fell asleep and then he laid her on the couch with her doll Grace. What a sweet child she was and it hurt him to see her so worried. If he was honest, it worried him too that they hadn't heard anything yet. So he prayed for patience and headed into the kitchen to find Charlotte.


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth sat near Brady's hospital bed a couple hours later. He was finally calm and peaceful after the doctor's gave him a breathing treatment and he could breathe again.

"Mom?" Brady whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I'm scared."

She stood and laid down next to him in the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Everything's okay now. The doctors gave you medicine and you can breathe."

"What if it happens again?"

"The doctor is giving you an inhaler to use. If you feel like you can't breathe, you spray the inhaler in your mouth and it will make you feel better."

"Can we go back to Tom and Charlotte's soon? I don't want to be here."

"The doctor is going to check you again and then we can go."

Jack came back in just as Elizabeth started to sing.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry"

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek and temple and held him closer. "So much."

"Hey there," Jack said quietly as he came in. "How are you feeling, bud?"

"Better I think."

"That's good." Jack pulled up a chair and watched Elizabeth and Brady. Brady looked so small in the bed in his hospital gown. So vulnerable. Most of the time he acted tough but seeing him unable to take a breath had shaken Jack. He wasn't so tough that he stopped being an eleven year old boy that needed his mother.

Elizabeth was, of course, the wonderful mother, his comfort when he was scared. She kept her cool and did her best to keep Brady calm too. He was in awe of her.

"Did you call your parents?" she whispered.

"Yeah. Autumn is doing okay. They are relieved that Brady is fine." As was Jack. He'd never been so scared before.

Elizabeth reached out for his hand and squeezed. "I love you," she mouthed silently.

"I love you," he mouthed back. What he would do for a hug right now.

The doctor came in shortly after Brady had gone to sleep which woke him up again.

"How are you feeling, young man?"

"Tired."

"To be expected. Asthma attacks can take a lot out of you. I'm just going to listen to your chest again." The doc put his stethoscope to Brady's chest and listened for awhile. "I think you're well enough to go home now. I sent a prescription to your pharmacy near Riverton for his inhaler and the medicine for a nebulizer. In the mean time, this inhaler will do the trick." He handed it to Brady. "I'm going to have you use it now instead of giving you another breathing treatment to make sure you're comfortable."

After another few minutes, Jack and Elizabeth stepped out so Brady could dress.

The moment they were in the hall, they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. "He will be okay now," Elizabeth whispered.

"I know. I just have never felt so helpless in all of my life. At least with Autumn, she gets sick, gets antibiotics and she's better. This thing with Brady…its not so easy."

"No, but he has medicine too and the doc said he may grow out of it."

The door opened and Brady walked out. "Ready, son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack gave him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

The rest of the weekend was uneventful, much to Jack's relief. However, it seemed as if Brady was afraid of doing anything beyond sitting and watching everyone else have fun. That concerned Jack a bit.

On their drive back, they decided to stop and eat lunch at a park. "Look! Ducks!" Autumn said pointing at the pond. She tried to get Brady to come with her to see them but he said he didn't want to.

Jack went leaving Brady with Elizabeth. "What's going on, honey?"

"Nothing."

"Its something. Since we got back from the hospital, you haven't been doing anything." He shrugged. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" he shouted and walked back to the truck.

Elizabeth gave him a few minutes and went to go talk to him. She sat in the driver's seat and looked at him. "Look, Brady. I don't appreciate you yelling at me before."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet it's scary to think that you might get sick again."

"Maybe if I don't do anything, I won't."

"My cousin had asthma. Every time he was going to exercise, he would use his inhaler. That stopped him from feeling short of breath."

"What if it doesn't?"

"What if it does? Then you can run and play with Annie and your dad and sister. And eventually this little one," she said, rubbing her belly. "I think it's worth trying, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go see the ducks. Autumn wanted to share that with you."

"Okay."

That evening after the kids were asleep, Jack found Elizabeth in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey, baby. What are you up to?"

"Making some tea."

"Kids are asleep." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"That's good."

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, turning her around slowly.

"Sure."

He found a playlist in his phone labeled simply, "Babe" and touched the play button. Luke Combs started singing Beautiful Crazy and Jack sang along with him as they swayed, foreheads together, eyes closed.

"Her day starts with a coffee and ends with a wine

Takes forever to get ready so she's never on time for anything

When she gets that come get me look in her eyes

Well it kinda scares me the way that she drives me wild

When she drives me wild

Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me

The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances

And wears her heart on her sleeve

Yeah, she's crazy but her crazy's beautiful to me

She makes plans for the weekend, can't wait to go out

'Til she changes her mind, says, "let's stay on the couch and watch TV"

And she falls asleep

Beautiful, crazy, she can't help but amaze me

The way that she dances, ain't afraid to take chances

And wears her heart on her sleeve

Yeah, she's crazy but her crazy's beautiful to me

She's unpredictable, unforgettable

It's unusual, unbelievable

How I'm such a fool, yeah I'm such a fool for her"

When the song ended, he wrapped her up in his strong arms and sighed. "I'm so glad you were with me this weekend. You were the calm one when Brady was struggling. I was so scared."

"I know you were."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you."

She pulled back and dried his tears with her thumb. "You're not going to, Jack. Everyone is doing fine. Including this little one." She put his hands on her tummy and smiled. "Our son or daughter is in there, safe and warm."

He nodded and covered her mouth with his, his kisses gentle but insistent. "I miss you," he mumbled, scooping her into his arms, his lips finding hers again a second later.

"I'm right here."

He carried her slowly up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed before removing his t-shirt. He leaned down over her and kissed her again, longer, deeper.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" he asked with a grin.

The next morning, they heard a knock on their door. Somehow, they had forgotten to set their alarm.

"Dad?"

"Just a moment, Brade. I'll be downstairs soon."

"Okay."

Jack got out of bed and dressed quickly, shuffling into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he hurried back out to kiss Elizabeth goodbye. "I love you. I'll see you at dinner."

"Love you too."

When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that the kids were eating cereal. "Morning, kids."

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty," Jesse teased from the living room.

"Sorry, bro. Getting a late start."

"Take your time. I'm a patient guy."

Jack scrambled himself and Elizabeth a couple eggs while the toast toasted.

"Pumpkin, did you feed Annie?"

"Yup! And she…pooped."

"That's good. Give her water too, okay?"

"I gave her water," Brady told him.

"Thanks, bud."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to work with you?"

He put his eggs and Elizabeth's on two separate plates, along with some toast before answering. "You want to go work on houses with me?"

"Yeah. Just to see what it's like. I can work hard too."

"I'll talk to your mom but maybe on Saturday. It's a half day but if everything goes well, I'll be tiling a couple bathrooms. That might be a good thing to start you on."

"Cool."

Jack finished his food and placed a kiss on both kids hair. "Love you both. See you tonight."

"Bye," they both said as he walked out the door.

Elizabeth walked down a moment later, her hair in a pony tail and wearing her "Preggers" tank top and a pair of stretchy shorts.

She noticed a plate of food and smiled. What a thoughtful husband she had. "Morning, kids."

"Hi, Mommy!" Autumn said, from the counter.

"You had cereal?"

"Yup! Brady…helped me."

"That was nice. Thank you, bud."

He shrugged. "Can we go The Nook?"

"Well, I'll make you both a deal. You clean your rooms and make your beds, I'll take you after lunch."

"Yay!" Autumn said, hopping down from the stool. As she started to head upstairs, Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"Forget something, sweetheart?" Autumn grabbed her bowl and put it in the sink. "Thank you."

Elizabeth cleaned the whole downstairs by lunch time and then they had grilled cheese sandwiches.

Brady watched her cook. "Pickles in the sandwich?"

"Its so good. Trust me. And then I put garlic powder on the outside where the butter is. When it cooks, it smells like garlic bread."

He couldn't deny how good it smelled and it tasted better than he expected. "Can I have another, please?"

"Sure." She took a bite of her own and made him another and then put more chips on everyone's plates.

An hour later, they were sitting in The Nook reading. The kids were, but Elizabeth was over chatting with Savannah in the coffee area.

"So how's it going?" Savannah asked.

"Good. We just took a weekend trip to see Jack's parents in Augusta."

"That sounds fun."

"It was but we found out the hard way that Brady has asthma."

"Oh no. He had an attack?"

"Yeah. He had been playing football with Jack and Tom and then he couldn't breathe. I've never been so scared."

"I'm guessing it was scary for Brady too."

"Yeah. It was. For all of us. But we got through it."

"Mommy? Can I…get this one?"

"Yes, you may. Let's go find Brady and see if he found something."

After they paid for the books, Savannah gave Elizabeth an envelope. "What's this?"

"Proceeds for your book. Sold out. Any chance we can get more?"

"Sold out? I gave you a hundred books."

"Yep. Not a single one left. I've had people ask if there are any more in the works."

"I've been brainstorming ideas and I'm pretty sure I have one. Wow. Okay, I'll drop off more books very soon."

"Great! I'll spread the word."

Elizabeth got settled in the driver's seat before checking the amount of her proceeds. "Holy moly," she mumbled.

"What, Mommy?"

"Nothing, baby. Everyone buckled?"

"Yep."

That was good because she needed to get home to her laptop so she could start working on her new idea. She had a feeling it was going to be a hit.


	27. Chapter 27

Three and a half months later….

Elizabeth sat in the nursery folding tiny baby clothes in green, blue, red, and various other hues appropriate for a boy.

She laughed as she watched her belly move as the baby changed positions. "Settle down, buddy. It's time for a nap."

"Mommy!" Autumn yelled from downstairs.

"In the baby's room!" she yelled back.

Elizabeth heard Autumn clomping up the stairs in her boots. Which meant there was more than likely snow on the wooden steps. She needed to be extra careful going downstairs now.

"Hi!" Autumn said, still fully clothed in her snow pants, winter coat, mittens, scarf, and hat.

"Sweetie, you are making a mess on the floor. Can you take your boots off please?"

Autumn sat down on the floor and tried to pull off her boots but it wasn't working.

"Mommy…help?"

"Baby, I can't bend over right now and if I got down on the floor, I'd never get back up."

"I'll get Daddy." She ran out, spreading more dripping water on the hardwood.

Elizabeth sighed and finished folding the onesies. When Autumn returned, she was out of her winter clothes and had Jack by the hand.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Autumn said you couldn't help her because you couldn't get up."

Elizabeth chuckled. "First, I'm just fine. Second, our lovely daughter came in here with her boots and outside clothes on and dripping everywhere. I asked her to take her boots off and she couldn't and I couldn't get down there to help because I couldn't get back up if I did."

Jack laughed. "Alright. I'm glad you're okay."

"I am but would you be able to help Autumn dry the wood floors where she tracked in snow? I really don't want to fall."

"On it. Come on, pumpkin. Let's get a towel."

Brady walked in a moment later. "Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"I need help with my homework."

"What are you working on?"

"Long division."

"Alright. Will you help me up so I can use the bathroom?"

He smirked and held out his hands for her to grab. "On three. One, two, three."

"Thank you. As soon as I go, I'll come help you." She looked at him. He was still smirking. "What?"

"Are you just going to keep getting bigger and bigger until you explode?" he asked, laughing.

"Oh shush." He laughed louder. "Maybe I'll just let you figure out long division yourself."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." She shook her head at him and walked past to head to the bathroom.

He laughed again as he walked past the bathroom. "I heard that, young man!"

"Are you pestering your mother?" Jack asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Its what I do best. I only asked a question."

"Mmhm. And what was that question?"

Elizabeth could hear everybody laughing from the bathroom. She walked out and fought not to laugh too. "Brady Thomas Thornton!"

"Yes, Mom?" he asked innocently.

"Did you tell them what you asked me?"

"Mommy….gonna plode?" Autumn asked with a smile.

"I'm not going to explode. Your brother is being a pest."

She could see Jack's back shaking as he stirred the food he was preparing. "And you, husband." She poked his sides making him squirm.

"I didn't do anything."

"You laughed. I can't help it if I'm huge. If anything it's your fault!"

"Mine?"

"Its your son I'm carrying around." She glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Would it help anything if I told you I don't think you're huge? I think you're absolutely gorgeous and the fact that you are carrying my son makes me love you even more than I already did?"

"I suppose that helps a bit."

"And if I tell our oldest son that he can't tease you anymore?" he asked, looking straight at Brady.

"Sorry, Mom. You're not huge. I'm sorry I said you're going to explode."

Everyone looked at everyone else and then after a moment of silence, they all laughed. Even Elizabeth.

….

The next week was filled with making extra meals and freezing them, getting her hospital bag together, and celebrating Thanksgiving.

Charlotte and Tom and Tom Jr and Katie came down for the occasion so the house was full of people.

Elizabeth woke up feeling normal but as the day progressed, her back started hurting, forcing her to rest while others made the meal.

She sat in the recliner in the living room and listened to everyone chat as she rested, monitoring the minutes between the pains she was having.

"Jack?"

He looked over at her from the couch. "Yeah, babe?"

"Can you help me upstairs? I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Sure." He stood and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I'm not feeling good. I'm tired and my back hurts and I'm nauseated."

"And you're having contractions," he said quietly. She looked at him, surprised. "I pay attention. They are about ten to twelve minutes apart, right?"

"Yeah, but not consistent yet. We have time."

He wrapped his arm around her back and walked with her up the stairs. As they walked up, she felt a popping sensation and then water running down her legs.

"Um….maybe we should go back down. My water broke."

He carefully turned her and gave her a kiss. "Ready to meet Carter?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Jack walked her back into the kitchen. "Ladies, Elizabeth's water broke so in a bit we are going to head to the hospital."

Grace and Charlotte gasped, clapping their hands in joy. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is."

Amidst the family's excitement, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hospital bag, a pair of dry stretchy pants for her, and Julie cleaned up the mess on the stairs.

Everyone decided to follow them up to the hospital after dinner was finished per Elizabeth's and Jack's insistence.

Elizabeth's contractions picked up as they drove to Portland. She tried to remember the breathing techniques they learned in the birthing classes they took but it was hard when the pain took her breath away.

Jack held her hand so she could squeeze when she needed to. "You are doing great, baby. Just breathe nice and slow."

"You breathe nice and slow," she mumbled.

"Sorry," she said, after she could relax again. "I didn't mean that, honey."

"I know. It was the pain talking."

"I love you, Jack. Please forgive me if I say anything else mean."

"Of course I will."

"I wonder what he's going to look like," she thought, rubbing away his kick to her ribs.

"I don't know but I really want to find out. It feels like we have been waiting forever."

Elizabeth fingered her bracelet, the one with all the charms representing her babies. She thought about Autumn first. How immediately upon meeting the little girl, she had fallen head over heels. Her grin lit up any room she was in. Her blonde hair and love of pink. Even with her challenges, she was still smart and loving toward everyone she met. Her heart was huge.

Then Mercy popped into her mind. Beautiful coffee colored skin and big, gorgeous eyes. The effect of her charms hadn't been immediate but it hadn't taken long to welcome her into her heart. She wondered how she was, now almost two and a half. She hoped she was happy.

As a contraction seized her breath again, she thought about Aiden and Addy. Both of their chipmunk cheeks and adorable smiles. Jack had been bitten by the love bug first that time and it had broken him when they had to leave.

Finally, as the contraction let up, she fingered the "B" on the book charm that Jack had given her about a week before.

Brady was amazing and smart and such a tease. He was a great big brother to Autumn and had no doubt he would be to Carter too. She was so proud of him and how well he was doing in school.

"Ow ow ow!" she cried out as a really hard transaction hit. She felt like she was ripping in two.

"We're almost there, baby. Hang on." Jack sped up a little bit more and prayed that there were no cops around.

They made it about ten minutes later and as soon as they were in the doors of the hospital, they whisked her away to a room to see where she was at.

He parked the truck and then rushed in, not wanting to miss any part of it.

When he found her, the nurse had just attached the fetal monitor to Elizabeth's belly. "I'm going to see how far along you are, Elizabeth."

"Okay."

After a brief moment, the nurse rolled back and took off her rubber gloves. "Well, you are at about three."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Got a while to go, my dear."

"Okay. Thank you." The nurse said she would come back in about an hour and then left the room.

Jack took out his phone and let the family know not to come right away. There was no use in them sitting in the waiting room for a really long time when they could be comfortable at home.

When it got closer to bed time for the kids, Grace and Julie decided to stay at home with them. Tom Jr. and Katie headed to the Riverton Inn and Charlotte and Tom drove to the hospital with some food for Jack.

They texted when they got there and he came out to see them and eat some food.

"Ma, Elizabeth said you can go in if you want. It's room 202."

"Alright, I think I will."

"How you holding up, son?" Tom asked Jack.

"Good. I'm ready to meet him."

"I bet you are."

"I'm nervous too."

"You are a great father, Jack. Why are you nervous?"

"We've never started from scratch. Day one is scary."

"It is but it won't take long and you will know what cry means he's tired, which means he needs a new diaper, and which one means he's hungry."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Pop, you are a great dad. I'm not sure I told you that before but you are."

"Thanks, Jack. Sometimes I wondered, but the most I could hope for was that you would find someone to share your life with and you would treat her well. Beth is wonderful and you are great with her and the kids. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Pop."

Charlotte came back out a while later and switched back with Jack once he was done eating.

"Go meet your son, dear," Charlotte told him, giving him a big hug. "Its almost time."

He hurried back and prepared himself for what was coming. "Hey, baby." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm at six. They said I should be able to get up and walk in a few minutes. That might help get it moving faster."

"That's great." So that's what they did. For the next hour, they walked slowly down the hall, stopping every three to four minutes to contract.

When they returned, a nurse checked her again and she was at eight. So Elizabeth laid back down and the nurses hooked the fetal monitor back up.

"Almost there," she panted through the pain.

"Yeah, good job," he told her, giving her another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

An hour later as she pushed, he prayed, asking for a safe delivery and thanking God for giving them a perfect family. He was grateful for all the babies they had had a hand in raising, even if only for a few weeks.

His heart was healed from the pain of losing them and it was full with the love of Autumn, Brady, Elizabeth and now Carter.

A cry filled the air as Carter was born, making both his parents cry too.

"A boy! Congratulations," the doc said, putting Carter directly on Elizabeth's chest for the all-important skin to skin contact all babies thrived on.

The nurses cleaned him up a bit, rubbing his skin with soft towels as he cried against her.

"Hi, Carter. I'm your mama. I love you so much." He quieted and then his eyes found her. "Hi." She couldn't hold her emotions in. "You are so loved, sweet pea."

Jack snapped a few pictures for the family and for himself but he would never forget this moment as long as he lived.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day…

Jack peeked in the hospital room. Elizabeth was asleep and Carter was on her chest dozing. He stepped back out.

"Okay guys. They are sleeping so we need to be quiet."

Autumn and Brady nodded and the three went in. Autumn's eyes got big as she hurried over to the bed. "That Carter?" she whispered loudly.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and she smiled. "Hi," she said quietly. "Yes, Autumn. This is your brother."

"How…how he come out?"

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "It wasn't easy."

Brady stood back a little and stared. "Brady? Do you want to hold him?"

"That's okay. He's so little. I don't want to hurt him or something."

Jack had Brady sit and then he took Carter from Elizabeth. "You won't hurt him. Promise."

Jack put Carter's tiny head in the crook of Brady's arm and moved his other arm so he was supporting his body. "See? Easy. You're doing great."

"He's pretty cute. He looks like you, Mom. He has curls."

"He does. I think he has your dad's mouth though."

"Yeah I guess."

"Can I…hold him?" Autumn asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Jack helped Autumn climb up next to Elizabeth on the bed. Brady stood and carefully passed the baby to Jack who placed him in Autumn's arms.

"When are you coming home, Mom?" Brady asked.

"Later today I think."

Brady watched as Autumn held their brother and snuggled against Elizabeth. He felt a little left out.

"What's wrong, Brade?" she asked.

He shrugged and hung his head.

"You can tell me."

"Its just…weird when you aren't home."

"I miss you too." She lifted her arms and he stepped over to hug her.

Jack saw the change in Brady. He needed time with his mom. "Hey, pumpkin, let's go to the gift shop to get Carter a present."

"Okay." Elizabeth took the sleeping baby and silently thanked Jack as he and Autumn walked out.

"Brady, why don't you come sit here next to me?" He shrugged. "Please?" He waited a moment and then sat where Autumn had been. "You know, I'm so lucky to have two handsome sons."

"You still love me, right? Like before?"

"Of course, I do, honey. Nothing will ever change that. Having Carter now just gives us all more to love." She kissed his hair and smiled as he scooted down, his head on her arm. "You know, you're his big brother. You get to teach him some really cool stuff."

"Like basketball?"

"Yeah."

"And skateboarding?"

"When he's older, yes," she laughed. "But you also get to teach him how to be respectful and kind to Autumn and how to be responsible. You're great at those things."

Brady gently pressed his lips to Carter's soft curls. "I've got your back, Carter. Big brother is here."

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Carter were released from the hospital. When they got home, Grace and Julie had prepared a casserole with the leftovers from Thanksgiving dinner.

Jack carried Carter's seat in and helped Elizabeth to the chaise part of the couch, unbuckling Carter and handing him to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm going to feed him before I eat though."

"I'll get you some water."

"Thanks, honey."

Elizabeth got Carter situated and covered herself with a small blanket for modesty. She smiled as she felt his little mouth working to get his sustenance and his little fingers resting on her breast. There was nothing that compared to this feeling of love and joy.

Jack brought her a bottle of water and a plate of food, setting it next to her on the table.

"How's he doing?"

She moved the blanket so he could see. "Great." Jack smiled and then kissed her.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than you feeding our son." His eyes filled with tears.

"I love you."

She touched his cheek and smiled. "I love you too."

About ten minutes later, she handed him to Jack for burping duty and was able to eat a bit herself. Then she resumed feeding him on her other side.

"Mom?" Brady came in and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, bud."

"Can I hold him again?" Brady felt big and important when he held his little brother.

"Yep. I will let you burp him when he's done eating."

"Burp him?"

"Yep. Really little babies need help burping when they are young. Eventually, they can do it themselves but for now, we need to help."

"How do I do that?"

"I'll show you."

A bit later, she handed a very sleepy Carter to Brady and showed him how to hold him up on his shoulder and how hard to pat his back until he got a hearty burp. Brady laughed and kissed his hair. "Good job. Guess I don't need to teach you how to do that."

Elizabeth saw that Brady seemed comfortable so she got up. "I'm going to use the bathroom, sweetie. If you need help with him, get Julie or Nana, alright?"

"Okay, Mom."

Elizabeth walked past the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom where she found Autumn. "Hi, baby. What are you up to?"

She shrugged.

"Why aren't you down with Nana and Julie?"

"Don't know."

"Are you feeling okay?"

She shrugged again.

"Are you sad?"

"Yeah. Hold me?"

Elizabeth took her hand and led her into the nursery. She sat down in the rocking chair and allowed Autumn to climb up herself. "Tell me, Autumn. What's on your mind?"

"I want…you."

"I'm here. You have me."

"You love….Carter."

"I do but I love you and Brady too."

"How you love….us?"

"Do you mean how do I have enough love for three of you?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when the twins were here? We had enough love for them and you. It's the same way. God makes our hearts so that there is always enough love for everyone."

"Oh."

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth held her for a few more minutes before she really needed to use the bathroom. "Sweetie, can you please go make sure that Annie has water and then let her outside?"

"Okay, Mama."

"Thank you."

She headed into the bathroom and then since she didn't hear crying, she tried to find Jack. She couldn't find him though upstairs so she went to the kitchen. She gave her mom and sister a hug. "Do you know where Jack is?"

"He is in the living room with Brady and Carter, I think."

Jack was sitting on the couch, Brady next to him, holding a still sleeping Carter. "Hey, babe," Jack said, patting the cushion on the other side of him. "Where's pumpkin?"

"Here…Daddy." Autumn came over and sat on Jack's lap and snuggled in.

Jack smiled. He had his wife and all three of his kids with him and that felt perfect. "You know I love all of you, right?" They all said yes. "That will never change. You are all I will ever need to be happy."

Jack's phone rang so he grabbed it and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jack. It's Abigail."

"Hey there. How are you?"

"Just fine. Do we have a new baby yet?"

"We do. I'll send you a picture. Carter William Thornton."

"Great! Congratulations to all of you!"

"Thanks, Abigail."

"Hey, the reason I am calling is we have a court date for Brady's adoption. December 5th."

"Great! Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. I'll have to come visit you guys soon. I want to meet the newest Thornton."

"You're always welcome, Abigail."

Jack hung up and smiled at Brady. "Guess what, Brade."

"What?"

"December 5th you officially become a Thornton."

"That's his adoption date?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep. Abigail just told me."

"Cool!" Brady said a little too loudly, making Carter stir. "Oops. Go back to sleep, little guy."

Julie walked out and gave everyone hugs. "I'm going to get going, everyone."

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Out," she smiled. "I have a date."

A few days later, Jack returned to work. He was working in the outskirts of Riverton with Jesse and his new employee, Mike Hickam.

"Hey, guys. How's it going so far?" They were demolishing a kitchen and dining room for a remodel.

"Good. Except we found mold and evidence of mice," Jesse told him.

"Okay, we can get the mold guys in here to clean that up and maybe an exterminator?"

"Yeah. Hey, how's the new little guy?"

"He's great. Doesn't sleep a lot at night but that's alright. I've heard it's a phase."

Mike snickered. "Not for my daughter. She had her days and nights mixed up for months."

"Great. Wait, you have a daughter?"

"Yeah. She's five."

"What's her name, man?" Jesse asked, clapping him on the back.

"Alissa."

"I didn't know you were married, Mike," Jack told him as he started removing a backsplash.

"Was. My wife died about four years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Liss and I are doing well, though."

"That's good. Had to be hard raising her alone."

"It's been hard, but mostly good. My parents live with us so I have built in babysitters."

"That's a blessing."

"It is. And I recently started seeing someone and Liss really likes her."

"Another blessing," Jack said.

"Yeah, I agree."

"My daughter, Autumn, is six. Maybe she and Alissa would like to get together sometime."

"Yeah. That would be good. She's shy so she has trouble making friends."

"Well, Autumn isn't very shy. I bet they will hit it off."

So that evening, Jack told Autumn about Alissa and she immediately wanted to have her over to meet her new little brother. So the next day, Jack mentioned it and invited Mike and Alissa over for dinner so the girls could play.

Jack had been correct. As soon as the girls met, they joined hands and went off to see the new baby. Jack took Mike in the kitchen and handed him a beer.

"Thanks. Something smells really good."

"It's one of the casseroles that Elizabeth's mom and sister made. I think this one has pulled pork in it and a bunch of cheese which is always good in my book."

Mike chuckled and sipped his beer. "Me too."

Brady walked down the stairs. "Dad?"

"Hey, Brady. This is Mike. He works with me and Jesse."

"Hi," Brady said with a smile. "Um, Dad, I need help with my homework. Mom's too busy. Can you help me?"

"Sure, bud. What are you working on?"

"Long division. It's so hard."

"Oh boy. Mom is definitely better at that than I am, but I can try."

"I'm pretty good at math," Mike offered.

"Cool."

So the three guys sat at the dinner table and tackled the math until the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Julie…is here," Autumn said running towards the door, Alissa following behind her.

"Mike?" Julie said as she walked in the dining area, Alissa and Autumn right beside her.

"Julie?"

"You two know each other?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Mike told him. "This is who I'm seeing."

"This is who I went out with the other night," Julie chimed in.

"Wow, small world."


	29. Chapter 29

Julie sat next to Mike at dinner that night. Autumn and Alissa sat on the other side of her.

"So, how did you two meet?" Jack asked, curious.

"Grocery store," Julie said. "I had gone in to pick up something and so had he. Apparently my taste in cereal is the same as a five year old," she said with a laugh.

"Lucky charms!" Alissa said with a giggle.

"In my defense as a father, she doesn't eat those every day. It's just a once a week thing."

"I don't have an excuse," Julie said. "I love them."

Elizabeth laughed. "You've always had a sweet tooth."

"Says the woman who could eat half a chocolate cake in one sitting," Julie teased.

"I won't deny it," Elizabeth laughed.

Carter let out a whimper over the monitor. "I'll get him," Jack offered. "You finish eating."

"So Brady, are you excited for your big day?" Julie asked him.

"Yeah! Its gonna be great."

"You're right. Beth and Jack are pretty awesome."

"They're the best."

"Thanks, honey," Beth said, with a smile.

Jack walked back in the room with a fresh but hungry Carter. "Sorry, babe. He needs you."

She took him and headed into the living room.

They finished dinner and Autumn and Alissa begged for a sleepover.

"Please?!" they pleaded in unison.

Mike and Jack looked at each other and chuckled. "I'm okay with it if you are," Jack told him.

"What about your PJ's, Liss?"

"I can borrow some of Autumn's. Please?"

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Okay. Have fun."

"Thank you!"

Jack went upstairs to make sure Elizabeth didn't need help, leaving Julie and Mike alone.

"I'm going to clean up," she told him. "Would you like to help?"

He smiled and gathered her in his arms. "I can't believe I work for your sister's husband."

"Small world," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. "I really like you, Julie."

"I really like you too."

"I want you in our life. I'm ready to see if we can make this work."

She kissed him this time. "Me too, but right now, let's clean up so Beth doesn't have to."

Brady's adoption, December 5th

Jack helped Brady tie his tie while Elizabeth helped Autumn get dressed and then Carter, before it was her turn.

"Nervous?" Jack asked him, noticing his fingers twitching.

"Yeah. I am."

"Why's that?"

"What if my dad shows up and says he changed his mind? I don't want to go back with him."

"He won't, Brady. He is in jail for a long time. You are mine and Elizabeth's forever now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Completely sure."

"Ok." Jack turned him so they were both looking in the mirror.

"I love you, Brady."

"I know. Can I go to work with you again sometime?"

"Sure, maybe Saturday. I'll let your mom know. Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go let Annie out and then stick her in her cage? I don't want Autumn to do it and get dirty in her dress."

"Sure."

Jack headed into his and Elizabeth's bedroom to find a frazzled Elizabeth with a crying Carter and Autumn next to him on the bed, trying to shush him.

"Honey? What's going on?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear," she said from the closet.

He picked up Carter and softly bounced him to soothe him. "You said you knew what you were going to wear last night."

"Yeah well, I can't really fit into it."

"Oh. You have that sundress, that blue and white one that you wore at the beginning of your pregnancy. I bet that would look nice."

"It's December though. I don't want to freeze."

"Babe, wear a sweater. We need to leave in the next ten minutes."

"Okay, okay." She was mumbling something as she dressed in the closet.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm not sure how time got away from me this morning. I thought I had enough time to feed and dress Carter, Autumn, and still have time for me, but I guess I was wrong."

"I got the kids. You just worry about you now."

"Thanks, babe."

He took Carter and Autumn downstairs and got them all in the now warmed up car.

"Dad, Carter just puked," Brady told him.

Jack grabbed a cloth from the diaper bag and handed it to Brady. "Here, wipe him up with this."

"Gross." Brady said wiping his little brother's chin and shirt.

"I'll be right back, guys. I'm going to get your mom." He dashed inside and called for her. "Honey? We really need to go."

"Yeah, I'm coming. I need two maybe three minutes," she yelled back.

He waited for five and then looked up. "Hey, you look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"If you say so."

He stepped really close to her, slipping his arms around her waist. "I do. In fact, if we didn't need to be somewhere right now, I would prove it to you."

"How would you do that?" she flirted back. "Because it has been like ten days since Carter was born."

"I have my ways." He gave her a long, deep kiss and then helped her put her coat on. "Which I will enlighten you on later. Now, let's go make Brady official."

"Okay." She smiled and he led her by the hand to the car, only about ten minutes behind schedule.

The adoption hearing went smoothly. "Brady Thomas, you are now a Thornton forever," Judge Yost told him with a smile and a handshake.

After pictures with the family, they all went to the pizza place that Brady had picked for his dinner. He had wanted Jack's parents and Grace and Julie there so they were invited and also Abigail.

When Brady sat down at the table he requested to hold Carter, so Elizabeth handed him over, grateful to have free hands to eat her meal.

She headed up to the buffet with Jack to get her and Autumn's pizza. Jack slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They got their kid's pizza and then sat down to enjoy the meal. Elizabeth was sure that Carter was going to want to eat at any moment so she ate her cheese pizza, letting Jack cut up Autumn's for her.

Brady held onto Carter like a pro as he ate his pizza and breadsticks and then he smelled something. "Uh, Mom?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"I think he's got a nasty diaper."

"I'll change him," Charlotte offered. She stood and took Carter and the diaper bag and headed to the restroom. When she brought him back he was starting to show signs of being hungry so Beth covered herself with a nursing cover Julie had bought her and fed him right at the table, grateful for the larger sweater she had found to go with her stretchy long skirt.

After dinner, the group, minus Abigail, went back to the house to play games and watch movies. Brady wanted his new family to stay with him as long as possible so he had suggested coming over.

"Dad, can we make popcorn for the movie?" Brady asked as they walked in the door.

"Sure, bud."

"I'll help him," Charlotte offered.

"Thanks, Nana."

Tom Sr. made hot cocoa for everyone and Julie and Grace got the Star Wars movie Brady wanted all set up.

Upstairs in Jack and Elizabeth's room

"I seem to recall a promise you made earlier, Jack," Elizabeth said as she changed Carter's diaper.

"Mmhm."

"Are you planning to make good on that promise?"

"Yep. But we have quite a few family members downstairs right now."

"True, but I'm guessing they won't miss us much." She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mommy!" Autumn yelled as she ran in the room.

"Yes, Autumn. Inside voice please."

"Mommy...I don't like Star Wars."

"Its Brady's choice tonight, babe. It's his big day, remember?"

"Yeah."

Julie appeared in the doorway. "Autumn, I'm not a fan of Star Wars. Wanna read books instead?"

"Yeah! Let's...go!"

Jack closed the door, locked it and wandered into the bathroom, starting the water for a bath.

"Whatcha up to, husband?"

"Just pampering my hardworking wife a bit. She deserves it."

He poured lavender bubble bath in the hot water and lit three candles, the vanilla ones she loved. Then he turned on soft music and walked towards her.

"You just fed Carter so I'll put his pajamas on and take him downstairs and you can relax."

"You're not going to join me?"

He kissed her and stepped back. "Too much of a temptation," he admitted. "I'll be back in a half hour for round two of pampering." He kissed her again and smiled. "I love you. Enjoy."

Elizabeth undressed, shut the light off and sunk into the nice hot bubble bath. It soothed her sore muscles from giving birth ten days before and eased her tension in her neck and back.

She could get used to being pampered, not that she expected him to do that all the time. Knowing her astute husband though, he would pay attention to her needs and make sure it happened more.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"The water is getting cold and it's been an hour. Why don't you get out and warmed up so you don't catch a cold or something."

"An hour? I just got in here." She sat up, confused.

"You fell asleep. As did Carter."

He held a towel out for her but she hesitated. "Um, can you maybe go out?"

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm not comfortable with my body right now, Jack. Please."

"Okay." He didn't understand. She was beautiful but he respected her wishes.

She walked back out a few moments later into the bedroom where he had lit more candles and brought her tea.

He moved his pillows and hers so she could be as comfortable as possible. "Who wants a foot rub?"

"I do!"

"I thought you might."

She reclined back on the bed, all four pillows behind her and picked up her tea. She watched as he took her cocoa butter lotion and massaged it into her feet and ankles and then moved up her legs.

"Holy moly, you are good at that."

By the time he finished with her feet, legs, back and shoulders, she was almost asleep again. "I'm going to check on Autumn. You go to sleep."

"Mmm," she said, completely relaxed into the pillows. "Love you."

"Love you."

He wandered downstairs. It was 8:30 now and the next day was a school day so the kids needed to be in bed.

Autumn was curled up in the recliner with his dad and Brady was in between Grace and Charlotte on the couch.

"Pumpkin, time for bed."

"I wanna...stay with...Papa."

"You have school tomorrow, honey. Time to brush teeth and hit the sack."

Tom gave her a hug and kiss. "Love you, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Night, Papa."

"Give both Nana's and Brady a hug and a kiss too." He kissed the top of Brady's hair. "When the movie is done, bed for you too."

"Okay, Dad." As Jack walked away, Brady stopped him. "Wait, Dad?"

"Yeah, bud."

He threw his arms around him and held on. "Thank you for adopting me. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Q


	30. Chapter 30

Eighteen months later

"No, no, no!" Nineteen month Carter yelled at the dog. "Mama!"

"Carter, what's going on?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Doggie no!" The frown on Carter's face made Elizabeth smile. Annie sat down with a huff, dropping a ball from her mouth. Carter's ball.

"Oh, Annie." She picked up the ball and took it to the kitchen to wash it off. Carter followed her and watched her wash it. "Here you go, bud."

"Mama," he whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

"You know what, sweet boy? It's time for a nap."

She rubbed his back and smiled as he tried to lift her shirt up. She still nursed him before bed. "Okay, let's go rock."

He whimpered and leaned against her so she unlatched the baby gate on the stairs.

As they rocked and he nursed, she sang the song from Tarzan she had sung to all her babies. He stared up at her with his big eyes, his fingers touching her chin. She loved this part of being a mom. There was nothing like providing nourishment and comfort and getting unconditional love in return.

After two more verses of "You'll Be in My Heart," he was asleep. She carefully laid him in his crib and left the room to grab Autumn's laundry.

Thankfully at twelve, Brady did his own, though not as often as she would like him to.

As she started the load, she heard her cell ringing downstairs. A few moments later, she walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone. Abigail had called her. "Interesting." She dialed her back. "Abigail? It's Elizabeth Thornton."

"Elizabeth! Thank you for calling me back."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, back when your son was born, Jack asked me to wait to send any more foster children your way."

"Yes, and thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm in need of a foster placement, probably short term. She's fifteen, which is a bit older than you normally take care of."

"True, but we don't have an age rule."

"Well, that's good. Would you be able to ask Jack and let me know if you are willing?"

"Sure. I will give you a call later today."

"Sounds great. Thanks!"

About 3:30, Elizabeth walked out to the end of the driveway to meet the bus.

"Mama!" Autumn said as she walked carefully down the steps.

"Hi, baby."

Autumn wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist. "I missed…you."

"I missed you too."

Brady walked down the steps and headed inside. "Hey Brady," Elizabeth said as she and Autumn followed.

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"So I was thinking we could go to Vera's for dinner," she said, knowing that would get his attention.

"Cool."

When they got inside, he walked to the couch and dropped his bag, sitting down with a sigh.

"Brade. What's going on?"

He wouldn't look at her. He kept his eyes down, hidden under his baseball cap.

"Brady."

"Nothing, Mom. Nothing's going on."

"Look at me, please." He turned his head and she gasped, removing his cap. "Where did you get the black eye?"

"Johnny Graham. Jerk."

"No name calling, first."

"But he is."

"Brady, why do you have a black eye?"

"He…nevermind. He has one too so we are even."

"Since when do you think its okay to hit someone?"

"Since he decided to be so mean!"

"What did he do?"

"I can't say right now," he said, looking briefly at Autumn who was about two feet away playing with Annie. Carter started yelling in his crib. "I'll get him," Brady offered.

"Autumn, will you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Will you please let Annie outside and give her food and water?"

She watched Autumn do what she asked. She picked up her phone and texted Jack. "Meet us at Vera's?"

"I'll be there. 5pm?"

"Yeah. Oh and Brady has a black eye."

Her phone rang a second later. "A black eye? Where did he get that from?"

"Johnny Graham apparently."

"Did he tell you why he has a black eye?"

"Nope, he said that Johnny has a matching one so they are even."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Jack."

At Vera's, they sat in their corner booth where they could sit on either side of Carter and he couldn't escape. Vera came over and gave them some crayons for Autumn and Carter.

"Thanks, Vera," Elizabeth said.

"You are most welcome, dear. Is your handsome husband coming?"

"Yeah, he should be here soon."

"Dada!" Carter yelled, pointing at Jack as he walked in the door.

Jack smiled seeing his family. He walked over and sat next to Elizabeth, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," she told him, receiving his kiss.

"Come on guys. We're in a restaurant," Brady told them, embarrassed.

"Good observation," Jack told him. "Where did you get that shiner?"

"Nowhere."

"We can wait to talk until later but we will talk."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

Carter climbed over Elizabeth to get to Jack. "Dada."

"Hey, buddy. I missed you today." Carter gave him a clumsy hug and then dove for Jack's water glass, spilling it everywhere.

"No!!!" Autumn cried as her picture she was coloring got soaked. "Carter...bad."

"He didn't mean to ruin your picture," Jack told her.

"It was for...you, Daddy. Its ruined."

Jack gave Carter to Elizabeth and moved to the other side of the booth to sit next to Autumn. "Can you tell me about it, pumpkin?"

"No. Its ruined." She put her crayon down and crumpled the picture.

Elizabeth noticed Autumn's cheeks were flushed. "Autumn, are you feeling alright?"

"I guess."

She knew it wasn't likely her ears as she'd had tubes in them for the last year. Jack felt her head. "You're pretty warm, pumpkin. Are you sure nothing hurts?"

She shrugged. "My head….hurts."

He picked her up and put her on his lap. "You just let me hold you, okay?"

"Yeah."

Dinner lasted only a short time because it wasn't long before Carter started throwing a tantrum when he wasn't allowed to stand on the table to eat his dinner. Then Autumn wanted to go home so they took their remaining food with them.

When they arrived home, Brady headed to his room to do his homework.

"I'm going to give Carter his bath," she told Jack. "And I need to talk to you a bit later."

"Tea on the couch?"

"Yeah."

Jack knocked on Brady's door.

"Come in."

Jack sat on the lower bunk and looked at Brady. He was sitting at his desk. "So, this black eye."

"It's not a big deal."

"I think it is. I thought you knew that you shouldn't use your fists to settle things."

"Johnny deserved it, Dad."

"I want you to think about that statement. Think back to when your first dad thought you deserved to be hit."

He crossed his arms. "That's not the same."

"Why's that?"

"Because I was defending someone!"

"Who?"

"Autumn!"

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny is always teasing her. He's always calling her dumb and retarded. Dad, she doesn't understand that word but I do! It's not right for him to do that."

Jack closed his eyes. Every fiber of his being wanted to hug Brady and tell him he did the right thing. But as much as it hurt that his daughter was being picked on, hitting couldn't be condoned.

"Dad?"

"One week. No tablet or TV."

"Dad, I couldn't let him keep doing that."

"I know, son, and I'm so very proud that Autumn has you on her side. But you can't punch someone. It's just unacceptable."

"Okay."

"I love you, Brady. And unfortunately, this probably won't be the last time she's picked on. But next time, ignore the remarks and just walk away."

"I'll try."

Elizabeth met him on the couch about nine o'clock when everyone was in bed.

He handed her a cup of tea and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hi," he said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Hey."

"What's on your mind?"

"Abigail called."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. She wants to know if we are ready to take a new foster."

"Are you ready, Beth? You're the one who is home with the kids during the day."

"I'm ready but I want to know what you want too."

"I'm ready."

She smiled and kissed his perfect lips. "So I'm going to call her tomorrow."

"What do we know about this child?"

"Just that it should be a temporary placement and she's fifteen."

"Alright. She can have the guest room."

"Thanks, Jack. I know four kids is a lot but I'm up for it. Now, what's with Brady's black eye?"

School ended the next day so she would have all three kids after that. She could take them to the park and they could play with the dogs. Then they could head to The Nook. If the newest foster was there, all the better.

Brady cane into the room. "Guys?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Elizabeth said.

"Can I go with Dad to work after tomorrow?"

Jack spoke up. "Not everyday but maybe some Saturdays."

"I can work hard, Dad. I won't get in the way."

"Of course, I know you will. But, bud, its summer. Don't you want to have fun?"

"Staying home doesn't really sound that fun. No offense, Mom."

"Let us talk about it. We may be able to see if Nana Charlotte and Papa Tom can take you for a week or so."

"Cool! They have a pool."

The next morning, after the kids were off to school, she called Abigail.

"That's great, Elizabeth. Can I bring her over now?"

"Now? Um, sure. What's her name?"

"Danielle. She has been in foster homes since she was ten. She had run away from home because her Dad was abusive."

"Physically?"

"Yes and mentally. She is a very sweet girl, Elizabeth. I feel like she will fit right in with you guys."

"That's great. I guess I'll see you in a bit."

As ready as Elizabeth was to start fostering again, nothing prepared her for the girl that came over with Abigail an hour later.

When she opened the door, she found a lovely, blonde, fifteen year old girl. The shocker was that she was about five months pregnant.

"Welcome, come on in," she told them, Carter on her hip. "I'm Elizabeth. This is Carter." Carter smiled and hid against her shoulder. "You're Danielle?"

"You can call me Dani."

"Welcome to our home, Dani." Elizabeth put Carter down and offered to take her bag.

"That's alright. It's not that heavy."

"Let me show you where you'll be staying."

"I'm going to go now. Let me know how things are going, Elizabeth," Abigail told her.

"I will. Thank you." They walked over to the stairs and opened the baby gate. "Come on, Carter. Let's go upstairs."

He slowly climbed the stairs ahead of them and then ran into his room. Elizabeth kept walking two doors down and opened the guest room door.

"This is for me?" Dani asked.

"That's right."

"I've never had a room this nice before."

"First time for everything, I suppose. The bathroom is between your bedroom and Carter's. You will share with my daughter Autumn. But there is a half bath downstairs too."

"So you have Carter and Autumn?"

"I have Brady too. He's twelve."

"Why me? You have your hands full."

"You need a place to stay, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sure I won't be here long."

"Why's that?"

"No one wants to take a teenager with a baby on the way. I'm sure I'll just age out of foster care and be on my own."

"Listen, you're welcome to stay with us." Dani caught her staring at her belly.

"Seven months."

"You seem small for seven months. What does the doctor say about that?" She shrugged. "When was the last time you went to the doctor?"

"A few months ago. My last foster parents couldn't find the time to take me."

"Well, I'll make the time. What doctor do you see?"

"It was in Vermont."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll take you to my doctor. You'll really like her."

"I'm keeping my baby."

Elizabeth smiled when Carter called for her. "In here, Carter." He came running in. "What are your plans then?" she asked Dani.

"I'm going to get my driver's license and get a job."

"That's a good start."

"I thought so."

"But what about a car and childcare and food and diapers for the baby?"

"I don't know yet." She had hoped the father of her baby would step up. He was twenty one. But he got himself in trouble and now she had no idea where he was. "But no one is going to take my baby. I'm going to be the best mother I can be."

Elizabeth felt for Dani. It must be awful to not have any options. She was proud of her for wanting to keep her baby but it didn't seem like it was going to be possible.

Elizabeth knew one thing though. She was going to help her as much as she could.


	31. Chapter 31

"She's pregnant. At fifteen," Jack whispered as they chatted on the couch that evening.

"Yeah and she wants to keep the baby."

"How does she plan on doing that?"

"She wants to get her license and get a job."

He covered his face with a pillow and groaned. "She has no idea."

"No. We can't expect her to. She's fifteen. That's why she needs us."

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, are you telling me what I think you are telling me?"

"I think she should stay here with us. We can teach her what she needs to know. Help her get on her feet and through high school. She has a few years left. I know it's asking a lot, but I feel strongly about this."

"You know, it will be weird to be grandparents in our twenties."

She stared at him, a twinkle in his eyes. "Are you saying yes?"

"We signed up to help foster kids. She's a foster kid and she needs help. I can't say no."

She leaned over and gave him a long, slow kiss. "I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you more."

"Um….I'm sorry to interrupt," Dani's small voice said from nearby.

"That's okay, sweetie. What do you need?"

"I don't feel well. Do you have any antacid?"

"No, but I have peppermint tea. It saved the day multiple times when I was pregnant."

"If you tell me where it is, I can make it. I don't want to bother you."

"No bother. But I will show you too." They walked into the kitchen together.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted, I just…." she sighed.

"Dani, it's okay. We were just chatting."

"You were doing more than chatting, if you don't mind me saying so," she told Elizabeth, her cheeks turning pink.

"May I ask you a question?"

"I guess," Dani told her, shrugging.

"Is the father of your baby in the picture?"

"No." She rubbed her tummy, a sad look on her face. "I thought he would want this, you know? He was so nice to me and he told me he loved me. He has a funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry, Dani. That must have been hard."

"I loved him. Or I thought I did. Maybe I was just in love with the idea of having someone love me back for a change. That's why I want to keep my baby. My baby will love me back."

"There is more to raising a child than just love."

"I know."

"Jack and I discussed it and as long as you are with us, we are going to help you. Just to let you know though, you will be going to school in the fall. The best thing you can do for your child is to get a high school diploma. After that, the sky's the limit."

"How can I take care of the baby and go to school?"

"We are going to figure it out. You and me and Jack. We are a team and we are in this together."

Elizabeth handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It should help. If not, maybe sleep with an extra pillow."

"No, I mean for offering to help me. It's really nice of you."

"You're welcome."

Two days later, Elizabeth left Carter, Autumn, and Brady with Grace and took Dani to the obstetrician.

"I'm a little nervous," Dani admitted when they pulled in the parking lot.

"It will be just fine. Dr. Anderson is very nice."

"What's going to happen?"

"Well, she will probably weigh you and take a urine sample, I'm guessing. She will probably measure your belly and do an ultrasound."

"Does that hurt?"

"Nope. It's actually really cool. You will get to see your baby and hear the heartbeat and if you want to know, you can find out if it's a boy or girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Will you come in with me?"

"Of course I will."

About twenty minutes later, Dani was lying on the table listening to her baby's heartbeat for the first time. Tears were rolling down her face. Elizabeth dried her tears and smiled at the screen.

"Do you want to know what the baby is, sweetie?" the technician asked Dani.

"Yes, please."

"It's a girl. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Do you have any names picked out?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I guess I haven't thought much about it."

"Well, you have about seven more weeks to decide. I have a book at home that you can look through."

"Okay."

After she was dressed, they met back in the examination room and the doctor came back in.

She handed her a bag. "Dani, I have two bottles of prenatal vitamins for you. Since you haven't been taking them up to this point, I want you to start right away. I would suggest doing it with a meal or your stomach might get upset. Also, I need you to eat more protein and veggies. The baby needs to put on some weight before it's born."

"Is she okay?" Dani asked, her hand protectively on her stomach.

"She is but she is pretty small. The vitamins and eating more protein will help a little."

"We will make sure she eats more," Elizabeth offered.

"Also, I want to see you every two weeks until you give birth. I want to make sure that everything is going well."

"Okay," Dani agreed.

Dr. Anderson rolled forward, closer to Dani. "I know this is scary but I'm going to do my best to make you comfortable. And Elizabeth is with you too. I would suggest maybe taking childbirth classes. There's one starting tomorrow at the youth center."

Dani looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "I will go with you."

Dani stood and hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you."

After they left the clinic, Elizabeth and Dani went to pick up Autumn and Carter. They were going to Walmart to buy things for the baby and Dani.

Autumn slipped her hand into Dani's as they walked through the store. "You are…having a baby?"

"I am," Dani told her.

"When?"

"Seven more weeks."

"How long...is that?"

"Well, it will still be summer."

"Oh ok." She seemed satisfied so Dani just kept walking. "How old…are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Are you…married?"

"Autumn, not so many questions, baby," Elizabeth told her.

"Sorry."

Dani squeezed Autumn's hand and smiled down at her. She was adorable and inquisitive and always seemed to be happy. She could learn something from Autumn.

As they stared at the huge display of baby clothes, Dani had no idea what she needed. It was overwhelming, really.

"Okay, so we need to think practically here," Elizabeth told her. "I have onesies from when Carter was little. I have white ones mostly. You are welcome to those."

"Don't you want to keep them? You know, if you have another baby sometime?"

"No, that's not in the plans, actually. We have a full house."

"Mama!" Carter yelled, from the cart.

"Plus, this one keeps me on my toes." Elizabeth bent down and grabbed the cracker Carter had dropped from his baggie. Dani picked up a tiny pair of overalls and a pink shirt. "You like it?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes, but I don't want you to have to buy me things."

"Dani, what we are going to do is buy you just a couple things here and then go to a thrift store for the rest. Sometimes you can get brand new clothes and things there for very cheap. I think it will be a great option for you."

They added a package of newborn size diapers to the cart, a package of wipes, and two pairs of maternity jeans and shirts for Dani.

After checking out, they wandered out to the car and headed to the thrift store that was just down the street. "Okay, so this is the perfect place to get things like baby clothes. Sometimes cribs and strollers are gently used and are reasonable."

As they pushed the cart around the store, Elizabeth picked up some cute items.

"Mommy?" Autumn said, pulling on her hand.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Look!" She showed her a little brown bear with a red bow.

"You have lots of teddy bears, sweetheart. You don't need another one."

"Not for me….for Dani's…baby."

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter. It was only two dollars and it was pretty adorable. "Do you want to spend your allowance on that, Autumn?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay. That's very sweet of you."

"I love…Dani and the baby."

Elizabeth gave her a kiss. "I love you."

Dani was wandering over towards the cribs. She was looking at a white one, almost vintage looking. She felt a kick as she stared down at the crib. "You like this one, little girl?" She felt another kick. "I do too." She turned the price tag around. $40.00.

"That's not too bad," Elizabeth said, seeing it. "It looks pretty good. Only a few scratches. If you don't like the white, Jack could refinish it for you."

"I like the white."

"Let's get it then."

"You don't have to, Elizabeth. It's forty dollars."

"A brand new one can cost up to a couple hundred. Plus, your baby girl needs a place to sleep."

"I can pay you back when I get a job."

"Don't worry about it but if you insist, I will have you do extra chores around the house."

"Great. Yes. Put me to work."

That evening Dani was getting in her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Autumn!"

"Come in." Dani slipped her t-shirt over her head and smiled when Autumn walked in. "Hi there."

"Hi. I have a…present for the baby."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She handed her the teddy bear.

"Oh, it's so cute! Thank you, Autumn."

"You're welcome." Autumn hugged her and kissed her belly. "Night, baby. Night Dani."

"Night, Autumn."

Dani put the teddy bear on her bed and then climbed under the covers. Then she heard another knock.

"Come in."

Elizabeth walked in with a cup of peppermint tea. "I made you some tea. Thought it might help prevent heartburn."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Elizabeth?" she asked, as Elizabeth was walking out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"About what?"

"Keeping her. I am clueless. I'm sixteen for goodness sake."

"I thought you were fifteen."

"I just had a birthday."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I wish I had known. Anyway, I think that you are picking a hard road for both of you but it is your decision on what to do. I can't make it for you."

"What if they send me somewhere where the people aren't as nice as you?"

"I talked to Abigail just a few minutes ago. I let her know that we want to have you here permanently."

"You did?"

"Yep. So that means that when you come up for adoption, we can adopt you, if you want us to."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. I do want you to know that even if you don't want us to adopt you, you and your baby are still a part of this family."

Dani thought about that until she finally dozed off. Finally, she felt accepted. She felt what she thought was just kindness, but was it more? Could it be love? Maybe she would know one day.


	32. Chapter 32

A week later, Jack took Brady up to his parent's house, along with Autumn. Brady was going to stay there for two weeks. While they were gone, Elizabeth and Dani went to their second childbirth class while Grace watched Carter.

After class, they went grocery shopping. "It's much easier without little Carter hands trying to grab things off the shelves," Elizabeth laughed.

"I bet."

"So tonight, we will attempt to stick to our budget. I have coupons and I went through the grocery ad to look at the sale items for the meals I want to make. Then I added the coupons to my pouch for those items. You save a bunch of money that way."

"That makes sense."

"Now, you said that you are going to feed the baby formula, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, since I am going to be in school, it would be easier. Is that okay?"

"It's your choice, sweetie. I'm behind you either way."

"Yeah, formula makes more sense."

So they walked down the formula aisle. "I printed coupons off the formula company website for you to use."

Dani's jaw dropped when she saw how much one can of formula cost. "How am I going to afford this?"

"Being a parent is expensive, that is for sure."

"Is this just one more sign that I shouldn't keep her?"

"Sweetie, we are going to make this work. Don't worry." Elizabeth picked up two cans of formula so she could get ten dollars off. "This is a start."

"Wait, I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"What if I did homeschooling? Then I could breastfeed her and save a ton of money."

"I need you to be honest with me, Dani. What kind of student were you?"

"A's and B's. I loved school. Until…" she gestured to her stomach. "Then everyone just decided I wasn't worth talking to or being friends with. I can do this. That way I can be the one to take care of her and no one else will have to."

"I will talk to Jack about it. We will let you know, alright?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth put the formula back on the shelf and they headed off to get the rest of their groceries.

Jack returned a couple days later with Autumn who had a nasty cold.

"Mommy, I'm sick," she told her, lifting her arms to be picked up.

"Sweetie, you are so big for me to carry."

Elizabeth sat down at the table and lifted her on her lap. "There, how's this?"

"My head hurts."

"I'm sorry." She felt her head and it was hot. "Jack, have you given her Tylenol?"

"No, I didn't have any with me. I'll grab it from the cabinet."

After giving her Tylenol, they gave her a bubble bath and put her in bed to rest.

Dani started cleaning the living room while Jack and Elizabeth talked on the porch.

"She is starting to see how big a deal this baby is going to be. And how expensive," Elizabeth told him.

"That's good. Unfortunately, that means she is going to have to grow up much quicker than most fifteen year olds should."

"Sixteen."

"What?"

"She turned sixteen a week ago."

"Oh, wow. We should make a cake or something."

"Sure. I can do that."

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss. "Or we could make it together."

"Really?"

"Mm hm. It could be romantic."

"How are you going to make baking a cake romantic?"

"You'll see."

"Okay. I look forward to it."

"Me too."

"So she saw how much formula cost and decided it made more sense to home school so she can breastfeed."

"That's a smart idea, actually."

"You'd be alright with it?"

"Yes and then she would be taking care of the baby too. It's very smart. I think she should do it."

"Great. I will tell her."

When they walked back in, Dani and Carter were on the couch reading a story. Carter was giggling as Dani made her voice change with the characters.

"Mama!"

"Hi, Carter."

"Mama! Tory."

"Yes, I see."

"After the story, do you want to help me make dinner, Dani?"

"Yes, of course."

Jack let Annie outside and fed her and then went upstairs to check on Autumn.

After dinner, Dani found Jack. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have tools?"

"Yes, I have tools. What ones do you need?"

"Whatever I need to put the crib I bought back together."

"I can do that for you."

"Well, could you show me? I'd like to do it myself."

"Sure. I'd love to."

So after he helped Elizabeth with Autumn, he knocked on the guest room door. "Come in."

He walked in to find Dani staring at the crib. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I don't know. It looked so simple when they took it apart."

"Things usually do." He looked at the screws. "Okay you need a Phillips head screwdriver for this."

"What's that?"

He held up both types. "This is a flathead. This is Phillips."

"Ok. So it matches the screw. Got it."

"Yep. So I'll hold these two sides together and you screw it in."

She did as he instructed. "How's that?"

"Good. Let's do the other sides." Once the crib was back up he looked around the room. "Where do you want to put this?"

"I guess right there," she said, gesturing to the wall opposite her bed.

"Did you buy a mattress?"

"No, not yet. Elizabeth said we should probably buy that new."

Elizabeth walked in then with a pile of clothes in her hands. "Hey. I have those onesies for you."

"Thank you. That's a lot."

"Babies go through a lot of clothes. They're always spitting up or pooping on things. This way you can wash the dirty ones and still have clean ones."

"That makes sense."

Dani put the clothes in a dresser drawer and yawned. "I guess I should make my tea so I can get some sleep."

"I can make it for you," Elizabeth told her.

"That's alright. I got it."

"By the way, Dani, Jack and I talked about it and we agree that you should do homeschooling this fall."

"Oh good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dani made her tea, a new feeling of hope in her heart. She had a nice home with nice people. She had a place for her baby girl to sleep. She was learning about budgeting and how to take care of a house. Now, she knew that she was capable of feeding her child without spending extra money. Things were looking up for the first time in years.

The next morning, Dani heard Carter making noises in the nursery so she decided to go change his diaper, which she had never done before, and take him downstairs to make him eggs.

"Hi, buddy!" she said with a smile. "How are you this morning?"

"Hi!" he said, standing up in the crib. "Egg?"

"Sure thing. Let's change your diaper first though, okay?"

Elizabeth listened in her bedroom over the baby monitor.

"Now, I need you to cut me a break here. I've watched your Mama change your diaper, but I haven't actually done it myself."

Elizabeth smiled, but prayed that Carter wouldn't pee all over her or anything.

Annie barked downstairs. "Doggie!"

"Hey, don't squirm. I don't want you to fall off."

"Doggie bark!"

"I know. We will let her out when we go downstairs. You can even help me. How does that sound?"

Then Elizabeth heard it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth knew immediately what had happened. "You peed on me, bud."

Elizabeth got up and headed into the nursery. "Morning, Dani."

"Mama!" Carter said, squirming to get to her.

"I wanted to help you this morning," Dani told her, wiping off her face and shirt with a wipe. "I guess I made more work for you instead."

"You did help, sweetie. You just had a shower in the process."

"You heard that?"

"Baby monitor."

"Oh."

"Why Dani yelled?" Autumn asked from the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Carter peed on her."

Autumn giggled. "Ew."

"Yeah. Dani, why don't you go take a shower? I'll get the kids' breakfast."

Autumn threw up right on the carpet. "Mommy!"

"I see, baby. Alright, I guess you need a bath too."

"I will take care of Autumn," Dani suggested. "Come on, sweetie." Dani took Autumn into the kid's bathroom and ran a warm bubble bath for her. She carefully removed her clothes and helped her in. "I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"I feel…yucky."

"I know. Poor thing. After this, what if I get you some juice and we read some stories while you lay in bed?"

"Three stories?"

"As many as you want."

"I want…ten."

Jack walked into the bathroom. "Bath this morning?"

"I throwed up...Daddy."

"Oh, poor pumpkin. First a cold and then you throw up."

"Yeah. Dani is gonna…read to me."

"Is she?"

"Ten books!"

"Really? That's a lot."

"Maybe Autumn can help me pick a name for my baby."

"Elsa!"

Jack laughed. "Be prepared, Dani. She likes all things Disney, especially princesses." Jack walked away still chuckling.

Once Autumn was clean, Dani wrapped a towel around her and took her into her bedroom. "Let's get into some pajamas and then I will get you juice."

Dani walked in the kitchen to get Autumn juice and found Elizabeth and Jack hugging. "Sorry, I was going to get Autumn some juice. Do you know which kind she likes?"

"There's apple in there," Elizabeth told her, giving Jack a kiss. "Have a good day, hon."

"You too. Love you."

"Love you."

"Thanks for helping with Autumn, Dani," Jack told her.

"She's an amazing little girl."

"She is." Jack gave her a quick hug around the shoulders. "I'll be home around four."

After Jack was gone, Dani blushed. "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine. We were just saying goodbye."

"Egg!" Carter yelled from his high chair.

"Another one? You had two already."

"Egg!"

"How about some fruit? Want a banana?"

"Nanana." He nodded and smiled.

"Okay." Elizabeth noticed Dani watching her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just…I guess I want to be a good mother like you."

Elizabeth grabbed a banana and gave her a hug. "You are sweet."

"I'm lucky to learn how to do this from you. I can't imagine a better person."

"Oh boy! If you were Brady, I'd ask you what you wanted me to buy you," she laughed.

"I don't need anything. I have more than I've ever had before."

Elizabeth watched her walk up the stairs after closing the baby gate. "Mama! Nananas!"

"Patience, my love."

That afternoon, Jack came home around four and everyone was sleeping except Elizabeth. She was working on her next book in the Princess Autumn series she was writing.

"Hey, babe," he said as he walked in the door.

"Hi. I didn't realize it was four already. I haven't even started dinner." She got up and shut her laptop.

"What did you want to have? I can make it."

"I thawed out some hamburger and there are some French fries in the freezer."

"We can barbecue the burgers and eat on the deck. It's a beautiful day."

"Perfect."

Once he had the patties made, he washed his hands and grabbed the cake mix from the cupboard. "Hey, babe. I think since everyone is sleeping, we should make Dani's cake."

"Good idea."

She grabbed the eggs from the fridge and the oil and he grabbed a bowl. As he mixed she sat on the counter and watched. "You look pretty cute in that apron."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm." She pulled him over in front of her, wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms over his shoulders. She gave him a slow, deep kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Following orders," she said, poking his apron that said "Kiss the cook."

"Maybe I should wear this more often."

"Maybe you should."

"Mama!" Carter yelled from upstairs.

She sighed. "Maybe if we are really quiet he will be too."

Jack laughed and resumed his exploration of her neck.

"Mama!"

"Yup, didn't think so," Elizabeth muttered. "Maybe we can continue this later."

"Sounds good."

"Oh and maybe we should plan a date night before Dani's baby comes," she suggested. "It's been way too long."

"Yes it has."


	33. Chapter 33

August

Dani's water broke during the night in early August. She was very ready not to be pregnant anymore. When the contractions woke her up, she must have yelled because Elizabeth came running in and then Jack followed by Autumn.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. "You screamed."

"It hurts so much. Something is wrong."

Elizabeth nodded to Jack who ran out of the room to call the hospital.

As she moaned, she tensed and Elizabeth tried to calm her while trying to coax Autumn out of the room. "Autumn, go back to bed, sweetie."

"Mommy….what's wrong?"

"Nothing. She's having her baby. Nana Grace is going to come watch you."

"I wanna…go! I'm gonna be Auntie!"

"You can come up after she has the baby."

"Not…fair," she said, crossing her arms.

Elizabeth ushered Autumn out of the room and into Brady's. "Brady?"

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up.

"Can Autumn stay in here with you until Nana Grace comes? We are heading to the hospital with Dani."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

She heard a loud yell from Dani and ran out of the room, trusting Brady to watch Autumn for a bit.

As Jack, Elizabeth and Dani pulled out of the driveway about fifteen minutes later, they waved at Grace who was pulling in.

"Brady?" Autumn said quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

Brady climbed down and laid next to Autumn on the bottom bed. "Why?"

"Dani….was crying…and yelling."

"That's what ladies do when they have babies."

"How do you….know?"

"I just do."

"I want to go."

"Nana is taking us up later. For now, let's go to sleep. It's still dark out."

Elizabeth sat in the back seat with Dani as they drove. Thankfully, the hospital wasn't that far away. However, to Dani, it felt like forever.

It felt like the contractions were right on top of each other. In reality, they were about five minutes apart.

"I decided something," she panted.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked, stroking her arm.

"I want you to adopt me."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad, sweetheart. I would love to be your Mom."

Jack smiled in the rear view mirror and winked at Elizabeth. "I like the idea of being your Dad, Dani."

"I like it too," she told him as another contraction hit.

Elizabeth felt Jack step on the gas. "Sweetie, be careful."

"I am. I just don't like it when someone I love is in pain."

As the night wore on, Dani was having a hard time dealing with the pain so they gave her an epidural which allowed her to be able to rest. Elizabeth stayed with her as Jack headed down to the coffee shop to get them coffee.

"Nana?" Autumn climbed into bed with Grace in Jack and Elizabeth's room.

"Hi, honey bun. Why aren't you sleeping? It's so early."

"I want to see the….baby."

"We will, but it's going to be a while before she is born."

"Why?"

"Because it takes time."

"I'm hungry."

Grace looked at the clock on the table next to her. "Six am. Alright, let's go eat something."

"I want Golden...Grahams."

"Okay. Golden Grahams it is."

Brady walked downstairs a few minutes later too and grabbed his own cereal. "Why is everyone up so early? It's still summer."

"I wanna see the baby."

"Is she born?"

Grace looked at her cell. "No, not yet. Probably a few more hours."

"Can we go to The Nook?" Brady asked as he shoveled a bite of Frosted Flakes in his mouth.

"Yeah! I want to…see Mommy's book."

"Sure, we can go and maybe pick out a book for the new baby?" Grace heard Carter wake up so she headed upstairs to get him.

"I'm so scared," Dani whimpered to Elizabeth.

"I know it's scary, sweetheart, but you can do this."

The nurses put her numb legs in the stirrups and lowered the epidural medicine so she could feel what she was doing.

"Next contraction, I want you to push, Dani," the nurse said.

"I can't."

Elizabeth looked at her and smiled. "Yes, you can. I am right here."

A moment later, her stomach hardened and she felt pressure. "Now, sweetheart," the nurse told her.

Dani pushed hard, her face turning red, but she made little progress.

"Okay, let's wait again, until the next contraction."

Elizabeth knew it would also give the medicine time to wear off a bit more. "Listen, you need to use the muscles that you use if you were going to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Good girl." She kissed her hair and smiled. "I love you, Dani."

"Okay, push!" the nurse told her as the doctor walked in.

"Good job!" the doctor told her. "I see the head. Lots of dark hair."

About thirty minutes later, Dani's daughter was born. All eight pounds, nine ounces of her.

She immediately wanted to eat so Dani got a crash course in breastfeeding from Elizabeth. She had been teaching her a bit as Carter had his nighttime snack but that was nothing compared to having to figure it out with her own child.

"I don't know…"

"It's ok. Touch her chin right there to get her to open her mouth a bit more. As soon as she does, bring her closer."

After a few tries, she was finally latched on. "Wow, it worked," Dani said, watching her daughter eat.

"I'm so proud of you," Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you. I can't believe she's finally here."

Jack knocked on the door a while later. He poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Dani whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby on her chest.

"Oh wow. Good job, Dani. She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"May I hold her?"

She passed her off to Jack. "I think I'm going to try to sleep."

"Okay. Papa's got this."

"Papa?"

"Yeah. If you are my daughter, she's my granddaughter."

Jack sat on the couch and smiled. "What's her name?"

"I want to wait to say until everyone is here."

"Okay. Fair enough."

Around dinner time that day, Grace brought the older kids up to the hospital, leaving Carter with Julie.

As they all crowded around the bed to see the baby, Dani smiled. "Who wants to know what her name is?"

"Me!" Autumn said.

"You already know," Dani told her.

"It's a secret!"

"That's right. Now, I'm going to tell though. Everyone, this is Bethanie Gracyn Thornton. Bethanie after Elizabeth, Gracyn after Grace and I thought I would give her the name Thornton since that is going to be my last name soon enough."

Dani and Bethanie came home the next day. Jack had to work so Elizabeth left the kids at home with Julie this time and headed up there to get her.

When she walked in the room, Bethanie was crying hard and so was Dani. "Dani? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elizabeth picked up Bethanie and shushed her, gently bouncing her. "It's okay now, shhhh."

Dani dried her tears and sat down. "I'm such a bad mom."

"You are not a bad mom. I've seen you with her."

"I don't know what I'm doing. She cries so much."

"Some babies do that, and if you aren't sure about something, I will be there to help you. Okay?" Elizabeth laid Bethanie on the bed and wrapped her arms around Dani.

"She's going to cry. She doesn't like to be put down."

"It's ok. You need a hug right now, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do."

"When did you feed her last?"

"I just got done feeding her. She was sleeping so I put her down to get dressed but she woke up and started up again."

"Did you burp her?"

"I tried but she didn't burp."

"She might have a tummy ache. Let me try."

Elizabeth put a cloth over her shoulder and then picked up the baby. "Okay, sweet girl. Give Mimi a burp."

"Mimi?" Dani asked with a smile.

"Well, it sounds less old than Grandma. Plus, I'm only 26 so I'll take what I can get."

Bethanie gave a loud burp, making Dani giggle. "Wow. That was a big one."

"Sometimes when a baby needs to burp, it makes them upset. You just need to be patient and keep helping her." Elizabeth kissed Bethanie's soft hair and smiled. "You are so pretty, little one. Welcome to the family."

"I can't wait to be in my own bed," Dani said with a sigh.

"I bet. One of the first tricks I'm going to teach you is to sleep when she sleeps. So if you feed her and put her down in her crib, you need to sleep too. Otherwise you will be exhausted."

"Well, when do I eat or take a shower?"

"You'll have to juggle some things but you have lots of family that would be more than happy to hold her while you take care of things."

They chatted about signing up for homeschool courses as they drove home. "I asked the high school about what company they recommend and I have a couple we can look at in the next few days."

"Okay."

"I know it's kind of overwhelming to think about, but you won't need to start school until Autumn and Brady do, so you have about a month."

Dani nodded and stared down at her daughter. "She looks like her dad."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, he has dark hair and her nose matches his."

"Do you want to tell me about him?"

"Not too much to tell."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At a fair. I was there with my foster family at the time. He asked me if I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with him. So I did. Then I would sneak out and see him at night after that."

"You didn't know him from school?"

"No. He's older."

"A lot older?"

"He's twenty one."

"Dani."

"I know. He said all the right things. He told me I was beautiful and I felt safe with him."

"You are beautiful and maybe you were safe, but, sweetie, that was illegal for him to have sex with you."

"Illegal?

"Yeah. You are a minor. Under 18. He committed a crime."

"But I wanted to be with him, Elizabeth. He didn't force me and I never told him how old I was."

"In the eyes of the law, that doesn't matter. He was over eighteen and you were under eighteen."

"Well, he left me anyway when I told him I was pregnant. I have no idea where he is." Elizabeth saw her wipe her eyes in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine."

When they pulled into the driveway, she hadn't said anything else. "Dani?"

"It's okay. I promise."

"Alright." Elizabeth took the carseat out of the vehicle and carried it while Dani took the diaper bag and walked in behind her. "Another trick, Dani. This porch swing is the perfect place to nurse a baby."

"I might just do that."

That evening, at dinner, Julie announced that Mike had proposed to her and they were getting married in the fall.

When Bethanie let out a squawk, Jack offered to hold her while Dani finished eating.

"So I was wondering if Autumn wanted to be my flower girl with Mike's daughter Alissa."

"Yes! I do!" she said, yelling, making Bethanie cry. "Oh…I'm sorry Bethie," she said quietly, kissing her head.

"Double flower girls?" Jack said with a smile. "That's pretty cool, pumpkin."

"Yeah!"

Jack smiled down at his soon-to-be granddaughter. "Dani, I think she's hungry too."

Dani took her and headed outside to the porch swing. "Can I go?" Autumn asked. "I want to swing."

"Sure, sweetie. Make sure you ask Dani before you go out there."

"Okay." Autumn walked out the door right behind Dani. "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…sit with you?"

"Sure."

Autumn climbed up carefully and watched as the baby ate. "She's gonna…get big…like me?"

"Yep."

"Mommy feeds Carter….like that…before sleep."

"Yes, she does." Dani smiled when Autumn leaned her head against her arm. "So are you excited to be a flower girl?"

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"You get to walk down the aisle in a pretty dress and throw flower petals on the floor."

"I get…to make a mess?"

"Well, kind of, but it really just makes a pretty path for the brides to walk down."

"Oh. Were you a…flower girl?"

"No, I never have been."

"Why?"

"Because I was never asked."

"Oh."

Dani put Bethanie up to her shoulder and patted her back a few minutes later, listening for a hearty burp. When she got one, Autumn giggled.

"She sounds…like Carter and Brady."

Dani smiled. "I suppose she does."

"Autumn, time for a bath," Elizabeth called from inside.

Autumn gave Dani and the baby a kiss. "Night."

"Night, sweetie."

Dani finished feeding Bethanie and then headed inside to put her in her crib. She was definitely ready for sleep herself.


	34. Chapter 34

Two weeks later

Jack and Elizabeth had filed a petition to adopt Dani, thinking everything would go smoothly. Her father had given up his rights a couple years before so she was available for adoption. She said her mother had died when she was eight and she didn't know of any grandparents or aunts and uncles.

However, one day, Abigail contacted Elizabeth with some news.

"Her name is Lillian. She's apparently Dani's maternal grandmother."

"Abigail, what is she asking?"

"Just to meet Dani. She's never met her. Shortly after Dani's mother gave birth, they had a disagreement."

"Is there a possibility of losing her?" Please no. This girl is my daughter, she thought.

"No. Lillian is in a wheelchair and in a nursing home. She can't take care of a teenager who has a baby."

"I can, Abigail. I don't know if I can take losing them."

"Elizabeth, trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Alright. So what you need to do is ask Dani if she wants to meet Lillian. She's sixteen so if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to."

"Okay."

"Let me know what she says."

"I will. Thank you."

"Mom?" Dani said, walking in the kitchen, Bethanie snug in the baby wrap she was wearing.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you need help with dinner?"

"Well, not really. Jack is bringing home pizza."

"Oh ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty much back to normal."

"That's good. Did you decide what company to use for school?"

"Yeah. The one in Arizona. It says that I can graduate early and then take college courses too."

"Ok. That's a great idea."

Bethanie squawked. "Really, bugs? You just ate. Mama's tired."

"I would be happy to hold her. Maybe you can go take a shower or read or…."

"Or sleep?" Dani asked, her eyes smiling.

"Of course. I can take care of her. Carter and Autumn are sleeping right now so this will give me a chance to spend some time with her."

Dani lifted Bethanie out of the wrap and handed her over. "Here's her passy. Let me know if you need me."

"We will be just fine. Enjoy your nap."

Elizabeth took the baby out to the porch swing. Just as Bethanie fell asleep, she heard Carter and Autumn running around the living room. She knew it would only be a matter of time before they came outside looking for…

"Mama! Up!" Carter yelled.

"Shhh, sweetie. Baby is sleeping."

"Up!"

Autumn helped him climb up and then she sat down too.

"Wait…how did Carter get out here?"

"He climbed…out of his crib."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"I guess it's probably time for a toddler bed then," Elizabeth told herself. He was growing so fast.

"Mommy? Where's…Brady?"

"He is with your dad at work."

"Oh."

"Mama, eat!" Carter said, lifting her shirt.

"Hey, it's not night night time yet, Carter."

"Mama," he whimpered. She knew he was just jealous because she was holding the baby but she wasn't going to nurse him right then.

"Do you want a snack?"

"Cheese."

"Okay. Let's go get a snack then."

She took all three into the kitchen. She let Carter climb up onto a chair. "Okay, bud. Sit on your knees, okay?" He nodded but stayed standing up. "Carter, on your knees," she told him again. He finally listened. "I will get your snack."

She took the string cheese out of the fridge and a banana and took it into the dining area. "Carter William, please get off the table," she told him sternly but didn't raise her voice. He looked up and grinned. His dimples were so cute but he was still not where he was supposed to be.

She pointed at the chair. "Off, please." He waited a moment and then scooted to the edge of the table and stood on his chair. "Thank you. Now please, on your knees."

"Whatcha doin, babe?" Jack asked from the doorway.

"Trying to get your son to obey."

"My son, huh?"

"Yep, he's in trouble so he's all yours."

Jack walked over and put Carter in his high chair. Carter didn't like that and started fighting him. "No," Jack told him. "You need to chill, bud."

"No!" Carter yelled.

Jack shook his head and strapped him in and then put the tray in front of him. "What has gotten into you?"

"Mama, eat!"

"He saw me holding Bethanie and got jealous and wanted to nurse. I suggested a snack and then when I went into the kitchen to get it, he climbed on the table even though he knows he isn't supposed to."

Jack made a show of giving Autumn half a banana and a piece of string cheese.

"Mine!" Carter yelled, waking up the baby who started crying.

She headed into the living room, letting Jack handle Carter. Dani came downstairs and sat next to Elizabeth. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you know. Kids."

Dani took Bethanie and snuggled her. "Hi, bugs. You are so soft and smell so good."

"I'm sorry you didn't get much of a nap."

"That's okay. I miss having her in the room with me."

Elizabeth loved the two girls sitting next to her. They were hers. She was scared that meeting her grandmother might somehow take them away from her. She knew she couldn't keep the news to herself but it was tempting.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Is anything wrong?"

She kissed her forehead and smiled. "Not a thing."

Later that evening

"I'm scared, Jack. I don't want to lose them."

"It doesn't sound like Lillian is a threat, hon."

"No, but I just have this feeling."

"You never know. Dani might not even want to meet her."

"Yeah." Elizabeth laid her head on Jack's chest.

"Whatever happens, we will get through it together."

She kissed his jaw, closed her eyes, and said a prayer for patience and wisdom to handle the situation in the best way for everyone.

The next morning, before Brady, Carter, and Autumn were up, Jack, Elizabeth and Dani chatted while she nursed the baby under a blanket.

"We have some news, Dani," Jack told her.

"What's that?"

"Abigail called yesterday. It seems your grandmother Lillian Jackson wants to meet you."

"I don't...I mean, I didn't know I had a grandmother."

"You've never met her. She's your Mother's Mother."

"I don't want to leave. I'm...we are happy here."

"Sweetheart, you're not leaving," Elizabeth told her. "She just wants to meet you."

"What if she wants me to live with her?"

"Apparently she's in a wheelchair and in a nursing home. She wouldn't be in a position to take you in."

"Oh. I still don't know if I want to meet her."

"Okay. You let us know after you think about it for a while."

"What do you think?" she asked Elizabeth.

"I think it's your decision."

"Mom, please. I'd like to know what you and Dad think."

Elizabeth looked at Jack for direction but he just took her hand and nodded.

"Its scares me a bit."

"What part?"

"I feel like you're our daughter and I love you and Bethanie. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'd fight to stay here if anyone tried to take us away." Dani put Bethanie up on her shoulder to burp. "This is our home now."

She thought about it for a few days and then one evening, she knocked on Jack and Elizabeth's bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. Come sit here," Elizabeth said, patting the bed.

She sat on the edge. "I think I want to meet Lillian. I know that it scares you but I think I want to get to know her."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll call Abigail in the morning."

"I have a favor to ask. Will you both come with me?"

"Of course we will," Jack told her.

"Thanks."

So a week later, they traveled to Portland to the nursing home where Lillian was living.

Dani ran her hands down her gray nursing dress and breathed. "Nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. But I'm ready."

Jack grabbed the carseat and they walked into the facility.

About ten minutes later, they knocked on her door. "Come in," a small voice said from within.

"Mrs. Jackson?" Jack said gently as he opened the door.

"Yes."

"I'm Jack Thornton and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

Lillian nodded, a smile on her face but her eyes searched for a glimpse of her granddaughter. When she saw her, she covered her mouth with her weathered hand. "Danielle?"

Dani stepped forward. "Grandma?"

"Oh dear me. You look just like Janie."

"Janie?" Elizabeth asked.

"My daughter. Your mother, Danielle."

Dani had questions. So many but she didn't know where to start.

"Go ahead, love. Ask me what's on your heart," Lillian told her.

"Why now? Why haven't you come forward until now?"

"Your mother and I...well, we had a falling out around the time you were born."

"About what?"

"Harry, your father. She insisted on marrying him even though we didn't approve. After that falling out, we never spoke again. I did try but eventually she passed away and it was too late."

"But you could have seen me then. You could have asked to see me," Dani said, her emotions coming forward. She felt abandoned in so many ways.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl. Harry wouldn't allow it."

"He was horrible to me. I needed you." Dani wiped her tears and stared at Bethanie.

"I didn't know he was a bad father, Danielle. Not until I found out you had run away. He had thought you were living with us so he came looking."

Bethanie started moving around. "Dad, can you hand her to me? She's getting hungry."

Jack unbuckled her and handed her over along with a light blanket. He kissed the top of Dani's head. "I'll be back in a bit."

Lillian watched as Dani prepared to nurse. "This sweet child is yours, Danielle?"

"Yes, she is."

"What is her name?"

"Bethanie."

"So much hair. And dark."

"Yes. Like her father." Dani closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm finally part of a family. I have two brothers and a sister and the best parents. I'm going to be adopted, Grandma."

"That's wonderful, Danielle. I'm happy for you."

"You are?"

"Of course. All I ever wanted is for my children and grandchildren to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm happy."

"Then that's wonderful."

"I have one more question."

"Alright."

"If I didn't have the Thornton's and you could, would you take me and Bethanie in?"

"With no hesitation."

After a while, Dani moved Bethanie to her shoulder and burped her as Elizabeth asked about Janie. Jack joined them again and then around lunchtime, they left, promising to visit again soon.

Dani was quiet in the back of the car as they drove home. She was glad she had a grandmother in Lillian and she was even more glad that she wasn't going to stand in the way of the adoption.

"Dani? You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm great."

"Abigail told me something else when I talked to her last week."

"What's that?"

"Your adoption date. September 5th."

*I decided to combine chapter 34 and 35. Here is chapter 35. It takes place six years in the future.*

Six years later

The whole Thornton clan sat in the audience as they watched Dani give her valedictorian speech and accept her college diploma. The last six years had been long and hard but she had passed high school and college with flying colors.

Now she had a degree in Social Work and Bethanie was six going on fifteen.

"Mimi! Look, its Mama!" Bethanie told Elizabeth, pointing and whispering loudly.

"I see, baby. Shhh."

"I never could have done this without the love and support of my parents, Elizabeth and Jack Thornton," Dani said from the podium. "They essentially saved my life and the life of my then unborn child. It didn't scare them away when the social worker showed up on their doorstep with a seven month pregnant fifteen year old girl. They just rolled with it. They supported me and taught me how to be a mother, how to take care of a house, and how to be responsible."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and smiled. "I love you both and I always will. Thank you for believing in me and helping me believe in myself," she said, stepping off the podium and rejoining her classmates.

The audience clapped loudly, but Jack and Elizabeth clapped the loudest.

The next weekend would be Brady's high school graduation followed by his grad party. He had come out of his shell around age twelve and had become one of the jocks. He played soccer and was on the swim team, earning his varsity letter in soccer. When he started his senior year, he started dating a girl in his class, Brayla Fredericks. In the fall, they were both headed to the University of Maine, Brady to study Business management and Brayla to study early childhood education. Elizabeth was pretty sure they would be married one day.

Autumn was fourteen now, crushing on a sweet autistic boy named Henry in her special needs class. She was in her third year of learning to play piano and had done a handful of recitals. She also liked helping Elizabeth babysit for Julie and Mike's five year old daughter, Caylie after school.

As they watched Dani receive her diploma, Autumn leaned over towards Elizabeth. "Mom," she whispered.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are we almost done?"

"Probably another hour or so."

"I want to see….Henry today."

"Not today, baby. Today is just family."

"But…I love him."

"Sweetie, let's talk about this later, okay?"

She crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not….fair," she whispered.

Elizabeth leaned forward and looked around Autumn to Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around Autumn's shoulder.

"Pumpkin, later we can talk. This is your sister's special day."

"Dad! I gotta pee!" Carter said way too loudly, jumping up and down next to him.

Jack stood up and took Carter to the bathroom and Autumn moved over to Jack's spot, refusing to look at Elizabeth.

Autumn, being fourteen, was very emotional and definitely had her own opinion on things. In this case, she thought that Henry was the most important thing and wouldn't be letting go of that notion until she got her way, which today, she would not.

They had a special dinner planned at the house for Dani and that included Charlotte and Tom who had come down, Grace and Tim, Julie and Mike and family, and Dani's boyfriend Trace. Autumn was aware of this, but she had a one track mind these days.

After the ceremony, everyone headed back to the house for dinner. Autumn was silent in the back seat.

"Pumpkin?" Jack said, looking in the rearview mirror. She looked forward at him, but stayed silent. "What's going on?"

"Mom won't….let me see Henry."

"Ever?"

"I want to see him…today."

"You know that it's family dinner tonight."

"I know. But, Dad!...I love him."

Jack looked at Elizabeth and sighed. "Autumn, Henry is a nice boy but he isn't family so you can't see him today. Understand?"

"Brayla isn't...family. Trace isn't family."

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth told her, gently. "No Henry today. We need you to just accept that and move forward. Okay?"

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms and looking out the side window.

Brady tapped her leg, getting her to look at him. "You will get to help watch Caylie. That will be fun," he told her with a smile.

"Yeah. I love Caylie."

"Me too and you are so good with her, Autumn."

"I am?"

"Yes you are."

Elizabeth turned back towards Brady and mouthed, "thank you." He was such a good big brother. Both he and Dani had such a love and compassionate understanding for their little sister. It made Jack and Elizabeth so proud.

Before dinner, all the family enjoyed the warm, sunny air outside. Elizabeth's flower garden was in full bloom and created a lovely setting for Grace, Charlotte, Julie and Elizabeth to sit and chat.

Dani, the "woman of honor" that night, stood under the old Maple tree, watching closely as Autumn pushed Caylie on the swing. Bethanie stood with Dani waiting her turn.

"Elizabeth, where's Jack and Trace?" Grace asked.

"I think they went inside to get the meat for the grill. Though it's been a while. Maybe I should go check."

Just as Elizabeth was nearing the house, both men came outside. One looked ecstatic the other looked shell-shocked.

"Hey, Trace."

"Hey, Mrs. Thornton!" he said with a big smile. He carefully carried the tray of meat over to the grill and then headed toward the tree where Dani was.

As soon as little Bethanie saw him, she leapt off the swing and ran towards him. Effortlessly, Trace lifted her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Trace was a good man. The two had been dating for three years now. He graduated the year before with a structural engineering degree. For the past couple years he had worked with Jack on a large subdivision they were building in town. He treated Dani with nothing but love and respect and completely adored Bethanie.

"Babe, you alright?" Elizabeth asked Jack once they were alone.

"It happened."

"What happened?"

"Trace. He just asked me for permission to marry Dani."

"Jack, that's wonderful! Why don't you look more excited?"

"I am excited, I am. I guess I just don't like change."

"I know, but this is a good change. He's a good man. She deserves that. And now Bethanie will have a father, officially."

"I guess there's not much more I could want for my daughter and granddaughter, huh?"

"Nope," Elizabeth laughed. "When will he ask her?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Why not now? Everyone's here."

"He said tonight isn't about them. It's about Dani, and all she's worked so hard for. Trace doesn't want to take away from that."

"That sweet."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "At least I won't have to give away Autumn anytime soon."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Did you miss her whole fight over Henry today?"

"She's 15!" Jack exclaimed. "I think we need to establish a new house rule after Dani gets married."

"And what would that be?"

"No one's allowed to get married until they're 35."

"Yeah, okay. Good luck with that, babe."

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and the two looked from the deck out into the yard where all their family were.

"We built a good life, Jack."

"We did. And we've come a long way from that run-down house."

"And living in the fifth wheel?"

"Hey now, don't be disrespecting the fifth wheel. That's the first "home" we brought Autumn into."

"That seems like forever ago."

"In a way, it was."

"So what's next?"

Jack gazed lovingly down at his wife. "I don't know. As long as I have you with me, I know it will be great."

"It will be. Especially if you are good with having another baby."

"Huh? Are you serious?" She nodded. "Alright. Something to talk about, I guess."

"We can talk about it, but just so you know, one will be here in about 6 months."

*You never know...there may be a sequel to this story one day. Just sayin.*


End file.
